The Terrible Tournament
by SimplyRV
Summary: While 'normal' Students enjoy a year at Pacific Academy, Harry and his girls are forced to go to Hogwarts to watch Harry play in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Isn't anything safe?
1. We're of to see the wizard

Writing 'Pacific Academy' has taught me some very valuable lessons.  
one of them is that making a story with more than forty chapters is a lot of work.  
I'll be cutting down on the number of chapters, so we'll get to the end sooner.  
'The terrible Tournament' will have twenty chapters, so that's the half of the previous story.  
However, we'll be working from begin September till end of the school year.  
So That's the whole fourth year you'll be seeing.  
One Spoiler before I let you read the story. This story begins where 'Pacific Academy' ended.  
Enjoy Reading. SimplyRV 

* * *

_'This is the journal of Harry Potter, Care of Magical Creatures students concerning the training of the winged Unicorn Victor, of Pacific Academy.  
Victor is the third Unicorn that has survived the transformation that gave him his wings. According to reports, that I have to read to confirm, the stallion called Victor is the first stallion to survive the transformation, and the twenty one hours after the transformation. It seems that the first twenty one hours are the most crucial in a new winged Unicorn's life. Because of the odd number and the multiplication of the number seven, those twenty one hours are vital for the magic and the body of the unicorn to accept it. If the unicorn does not accept this transformation, I can assume that it will die.'_

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. His girls were writing in their journals to, and in the distance, Harry could hear the bells ringing, signaling that breakfast was ready. "Come on" said Harry as he stood up. "Let's go and get some breakfast." The girls and Rowena nodded, and together with their new horses, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione walked towards the castle, and towards their future. 

Harry and his girls entered the great hall with Rowena, just a the owls started to deliver the newspapers. Holding his hand out, Remus Lupin accepted two newspapers, one from the United States called the Magic's news and the other was the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet was a British newspaper and attached to it was a short note. 'Remus, you need to read this. Love Tonks'.  
Wondering why Dora would send him The Daily Prophet, Remus started to read.  
Not seconds later, Remus threw the paper down on his plate and started to go mad with anger. He even started to transform in his newer form of werewolf evolution. Remus now looked like a large wolf, with longer arms and legs and still very wolf like. Shooting several stunners, both Professor Summers and some students stunned Remus before he could so more damage.  
Trying to find out why Remus suddenly transformed, Alexandra Summers started to read the Daily Prophet. She knew what set Remus of as she read the front page.

_**Noble wizards released from prison after alleged attack at world cup  
**_"_I can't believe that my old friend, Lucius Malfoy would do that" Those are the words of Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic of Great Britain. He responds to the stories that are circling around that mister Malfoy and other highly respected members of our great society dressed up as death eaters and attacked the crowds at the Quidditch world cup.  
_"_Lucius Malfoy in on of my oldest friends, and has always been there for me in tines of need with good advice. There is nothing that suggest that he was behind the attack of the World cup._

_We have several reports that several students were working against these so called attack of the death eaters, but that is just a rumour. Our brave aurors have fought a long battle and prevailed victoriously. The wizards who wore the death eater robes have been under the care of our best healers to help them with further protecting their mind. We believe that there is a rogue death eater, who believed it would be a amusing thing to imperious several wizards and dress them up as death eaters._

_The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones couldn't answer our question. A spokes wizard for that department has said that they are still investigating and cannot say anything to the wizarding press._  
_More news, see page 3._

Alexandra took a deep breath, pushing back the anger she was feeling. Did these wizards really believe that a death eater, even the strength of Voldemort himself could imperious several wizards? Shaking his head, she looked back at Remus, who had returned to his human form, and was fed a calming draught by Alan Richards. "Care to share?" Asked Alex to his sister. She wordlessly gave him the paper, and left the staff table. Her face was one of complete anger. Anger at the British ministry for seeing this through the fingers, again.'  
"Department of international cooperation" Shouted Alexandra as he threw some floopowder in the floo. It turned green and Alexandra vanished from Pacific Academy, reappearing at the floo portal of the American department of international cooperation. "Where is Tim?" Alexandra asked angry at one of the interns. 'Tim' was the British liaison for America.

The intern pointed his finger at a group of people, and Alexandra nodded before she moved in to listen to the group. "I don't know why. I can't even contact them. All communication has been severed" Shouted Tim to all the people who were demanding an explanation.  
"If Fudge does another stunt like this, you can tell him that Britain will receive no more fire whiskey products. It's time for them to clean their own house" said the minister of magic, Pauline. "I totally agree" said Alexandra, making her presence known. "Alexandra, how nice to see you again" said Pauline before she turned to Tim. "You can tell Fudge that, before we invade britain and make fudge out of Fudge." said Pauline as she stepped away, taking with her her aide and Alexandra to her own office, where she was debriefed on how to act now. Alexandra suggested to place Britain on the block at the ICW, but Pauline rejected that for now. "I don't want an international crisis, so I hope that Fudge will heed our warning."  
Alexandra nodded, writing down a few items on her notepad, that she had to investigate.

**October 31****st****1994  
**Harry and his girls were quickly flowing back into their daily lives, with classes and quidditch games. They were also working on riding and grooming their flying horses, giving them a few hours extra of work.  
They did well, and within two months they were ready to ride their own horse. First Ginny slowly started to ride on her Pegasus that she named Dash, as she seemed to dash over everything. Luna's Pegasus was called Clara. Luna had tried to call her Cloroplastidia, because of her short green manes, but Rowena didn't find that a good idea, and so persuaded to let Luna call her Clara. That took a long time, and Rowena was tired and almost called it a day at that moment. It didn't matter that it was only Ten AM when Luna and Rowena agreed on the name.  
Hermione tried to call her Pegasus Renanim. But it was shortened to Rena. Hermione didn't like flying but with her Pegasus she slowly conquered her fear of flying.  
Harry had watched as the girls were sitting on their Pegasi, before he would mount Victor. While they had placed the saddles on their horses, Harry was still a bit afraid. "Professor" Harry asked, "How is it that Victor, a Winged Unicorn is allowing me to pet him. Unicorns don't like male contact right?"

"Well, Harry" said Rowena as she watched Luna, Ginny and Hermione riding around on their Pegasi. "I believe that it's because you are bonded with Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Because of that your soul doesn't fully classify as 'male' anymore." She said as she looked at Harry. Harry nodded, but still had some questions. "And that first day, when I was telling Victor about my argument with Ginny?" Asked Harry as Ginny looked up from hearing her name.  
"I was there with you Harry. Don't forget that. When a female is with a male, a unicorn will allow the male to touch him, if he has no ill intentions towards him. If you did, you wouldn't be standing here, for Victor would have killed you the moment that stepped inside."  
Harry nodded and smiled to Rowena, before he mounted Victor who was standing there with no saddle. "Remember Harry, Victor has never been trained to ride, so he doesn't know a saddle. You'll have to explain it to him and train him to have the saddle belt around him."

Harry understood, and cast a small sticking charm on his behind, so that he didn't fall of. Moving slowly Victor started to walk around the paddock with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and their Pegasi.  
Feeling more secure with his position on Victor, Harry told Victor to start a little trot. Victor shook his head in a negative manner and spread his wings before he took flight. Holding on to his manes, Harry saw the ground moving further and further away from his, with Rowena getting smaller and smaller until she was just a small spot on the ground. Looking behind him, Harry could see Ginny, Luna and Hermione flying on their Pegasi. Trusting on his own fly experience, Harry slowly released one hand from Victor's mane and started to wave at the girls. Ginny and Luna waved back, but Hermione only nodded her hand, as she was still a bit afraid to let go of her own Pegasus mane.  
Victor started to dive slowly and Harry could see the castle from the sky, It was even more beautiful than before. Shining in the light, Harry made Victor stop in mid air, letting him hover about three hundred feet up in the air.

"Beautiful, is it not" Asked Harry as Ginny, Luna and Hermione all hovered with him. Looking at the castle at their feet. "It is" Said Ginny, and while Luna and Hermione agreed that the view was amazing, Harry slowly started to dive with Victor, holding his wings close to his body. The seeker in Harry whooped with joy as at the last second, Victor spread his wings and landed with the slightest bump. "that was great" said Harry as he petted the neck of Victor. Harry's girls came down at a more seduced pace and landed nest to him and Victor. "I can't believe that you are so reckless Harry" Shouted Hermione as she jumped from her own Pegasus.  
"Relax Hermione" said Harry as he avoided her stinging hexes that she cast at him. "Relax? Relax? How can I relax with you doing all these stunts." Shouted Hermione as Harry was not forced to defend himself with shield charms against Hermione's hexes.  
"Okay, that's enough" Said Rowena as she cast a shield charm between Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks Row" Said Harry as Hermione looked at him with anger in his eyes. "You want to hit me Hermione?" Asked Harry as he moved forward, standing in front of Hermione. Hermione nodded and Harry offered his cheek. "Then hit me, slap my face" Said Harry, still offering his cheek.  
Hermione raised her hand and paused. "What are you waiting for?" Asked Harry as he saw her hesitating. "Do It".  
Hermione lowered her hand, and shook her head. "No I can't do it. Not for such a stupid reason" She said and left Harry, Ginny and Luna standing there with the pegasi and Victor.

Placing the Pegasi and Victor back in their stables, Harry, Ginny and Luna left for the great hall, where they could see Hermione talking with Evelyn about something. Rolling his eyes, Harry sat at one of the tables and started to eat. The Halloween afternoon meal was going fine, until Harry started to scream out loud, falling on the floor and slowly becoming transparent. Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Alex all reached him and they all fell the tell tale signs of a port-key activating.  
"Sis, port-key. Trace us" Shouted Alex as he vanished with the four students.  
Casting several charms, Alexandra paled as he got the destination. Getting several professors to follow her, she led them to her office.  
"Professors, I have grave news. Somehow Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and my brother all vanished with a port-key like spell. The destination of the port-key is Hogwarts."

October 31

**st****1994, Hogwarts Scotland.  
****Drawing of the tri-wizard champions.  
**"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" called Dumbledore out. Hufflepuff table shouted they support as Cedric Diggory was chosen to compete against Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Victor Krum of Durmstrang.  
"And there we have it" said Dumbledore as Cedric Diggory vanished in the small trophy room. "These three champions will battle in three challenging tasks, each fighting for eternal glory and riches" said Dumbledore. He wanted to continue but he was interrupted by the Goblet of fire throwing another piece of paper out of the flames. Dumbledore looked at the name. It couldn't be. "Harry Potter" Dumbledore said, almost to soft for the great hall to hear.

A Cannon blast was then heard as Dumbledore felt the anti port-key wards breaking open as a group of four students and a adult fell in the great hall. The students were falling on each other, but the adult rolled from his port-key trip and stood straight with his wand out.  
"Who the fuck called Harry Potter to this shit castle" The adult shouted, making Dumbledore figure out who he was, where he came from, and where Harry Potter was.


	2. Meet and greet

Using her power as headmistress of Pacific Academy and the representative of the east of the American schools, Alexandra created a port-key from her office straight to Hogwarts in the Scottish highlands. "Grab on" She said as she had just charmed a coffee cup into a pork-key. Remus Lupin, Martina Estill, Evelyn, James Noles, Rowena and herself grabbed the port-key as the coffee cup started to glow blue. Feeling themselves bumping against each other, the port-key brought them to the main entrance of Hogwarts. From there they could see several lights flashing in the castle, where Remus told them the Great Hall was. Moving at speed, the teachers and Headmistress of Pacific Academy ran to the doors of Hogwarts and opened them. They could hear shouts coming from the large doors that were leading to the great hall.

"Bombarda" Shouted Remus and Rowena as the rest of the teachers got ready to battle. The doors blasted apart and through the debris of the broken doors, James Noles held out a portable shield charm. James was one of the few at Pacific Academy that was strong enough to never use a wand. He did carry one, but only to demonstrate what he did with his class wandless magic.  
Seeing the great Hall of Hogwarts, James was not impressed, but what made him angry was the sight of three teachers shooting curses at Alex, who held up a shield to cover himself and his four students. Moving up, James absorbed Alex's shield into his own and the shield charm that he held up began to glow bright yellow. "You okay Alex?" Asked James as he kept his eyes and charm at the now increasing barrage of spells.  
"I've been better" said Alex as he stood up. Behind him the teachers picked up each one of the students. Harry was the weakest of them all and needed Rowena's help to lean on. "he needs medical attention" Said Evelyn as she ran her wand over Harry's body. He had some bruising, and a hairline fracture in his right arm.

"Scan him later, we need to disarm them now" said James. "Hermione, Luna, Ginny. I need you to take over the shield. Touch your wand to the shield and focus on keeping the shield up" instructed James Noles as the three girls touched the shield with their wands. The colour of the shield turned from yellow to blue while Hermione, Ginny and Luna held up the shield.  
James was readying his speciality. He had created a magical shockwave, that could disarm everyone in the great hall, without hurting them. "Get ready" James Growled and Alex and Alexandra started to hold their wands out, ready for anything. James released his shockwave at the great hall, and all wands that were held were blown out of their owners hands, while Luna, Ginny and Hermione dropped the shield.

"Now don't move a muscle" said Alex as he held Dumbledore at wand point. Alex held the new defence against the dark arts teacher under wand point, Mad-Eye Moody. Remus had pointed his wand at Snape, who looked at him with vicious anger. The other professors had taken a position around Evelyn and Harry who was now slowly getting awake.  
"Tell your students to move away from this hall, and we'll all go home in one piece" Said Alex as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore's carotid artery. "Students, return to your common rooms. We'll have news for you the moment it becomes available." said Dumbledore in a peeping voice as the wand pressed hard on his artery. Slowly the students of Hogwarts left, leaving the professors of Hogwarts, a few guests and Professor and students from Pacific Academy in the great hall.

James Noles picked up the wand that had fallen from Dumbledore's hand. "Ginny, destroy that would you?" Asked James after examinating it. Dumbledore's "NOOOOO" echoed through the entire great hall as Ginny destroyed the wand with a well placed reducto. Looking so focust at the ashes that came from is wand, Dumbledore never noticed that James Noles slid the real wand in his wandholster, as his wand holster could hold three wands. The one he let Ginny destroy was a fake one, a copy made in a split second. Letting Dumbledore believe that his wand was destroyed, was just the excuse James needed to let the wand to be examined by the wand maker at Pacific.  
"Why was Harry transported to this place?" demanded Alex as he pointed the wand deep in Dumbledore's neck. "OUW" Yelled Dumbledore, feeling the wand burying in his neck. "Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet of fire. He has to compete of he'll lose his magic"

Alex looked at the old wizard. "No, he won't be playing your stupid game. Call this tournament a draw, and relit the goblet." Said Alex as he shoved Dumbledore to the floor. Still holding his wand, pointed at Dumbledore, Alex looked at the only staff member who was sitting calmly at the staff table.  
"You. What's your name? Alex asked. The old lady looked up, then stood up wearing dark green robes. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration mistress. And I'd like to be treated with respect" She said as she looked back at Alex. Nodding to James, James waved his hand twice and Dumbledore was bound and levitated out of the great hall. "Well, professor McGonagall. It seems that we have a problem." "You see, Harry's name came out of the goblet, according to Dumbledore. We like to know who did so, and if he can refuse. "

"I see, please let me summon one of the house elves to get the rules of the tri wizard tournament" Minerva said, and with a nod from Alex and Alexandra, Minerva summoned one of the little elves that popped away after being told to get the rules. It returned in seconds, holding a large volume for the deputy. Alexandra, after handing over Moody's watch over to Martina Estill, made her way to Minerva and after a quick introduction started to look together through the rules.  
"Oh Dear" said Alexandra as she looked up. She made eye contact with her brother, and at that moment both Alex and Alexandra knew that what Dumbledore said was true. Harry could lose his magic if he refused to complete.

**November 1****st**** 1994. Hogwarts.**  
Harry woke from the long day and night as light entered his room. While he was healed, Harry was still ordered by Alexandra to meet with Evelyn for any and all problems concerning his health. Taking a deep breath, Harry felt his girls absent from his arms and shot out of bed. He opened the door and looking inside, sighing in relief as Ginny, Luna and Hermione were sitting there in the sitting room, having dressed in appropriate clothes. Harry smiled as he had seen those robes twice before. Professor Alex Summers described them as battle robes, when Pacific Academy was far from a myth. Regularly, Pacific was called in action to protect the muggles from magical creatures, or protect the towns and villages from enemies.  
Nodding to his girls, Harry dressed in the same robes as his girls.

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded to the girls and sat down in his battle robes, waiting for professor Summers to escort them to the great hall.  
While Harry was recovering last night in the hospital wing, his Headmistress and close friend, Alexandra Summers told him that somebody had placed his name in the goblet of fire. That was a magical artefact, and one that embraced the highest of powers known to wizards and witches.  
It seems that, that somebody wanted to let Harry Potter compete against three more older students. If they were more advanced than him, Harry didn't know but would see how the tournament would go.  
When Harry asked about the OWL's at Pacific, Alexandra said that he would still make them, just like every other student that would take them.

"Ready to meet the crowd?" Asked Alex as he entered the room. Alex had black trousers, with red accents, looking like he had two trousers over each other. His shirt was black, with a belt connecting with the trousers, made out of red leather. His outer robes, were blood red, with the crest of Pacific Academy. The Leviathan was shown proudly on his shoulders, while he had his name spelled in gold letters.  
"Yeah, let's show these guys what we're made of" said Harry as he and his girls walked out of the room, and followed the professor, who was leading them to the great hall. Waiting in front of the recently repaired doors of the great hall was Professor McGonagall.  
"Mister Potter, How nice to finally meet you" She said in a no nonsense tone. "Professor" Harry nodded, shaking her hand. "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger. I am glad to see you again, even after all that has happened." Said Professor McGonagall, her tone slightly less deep and a bit more softer. "It's nice to see you to professor" Said Ginny as she shook hands with her old head of house.  
Hermione and Luna did so to, and as Minerva opened the door, Harry could see many students sitting at four long tables, all watching him and his girls entering the great hall.

Harry knew he looked good, as did his girls. They were wearing a similar sort of trousers like Professor Summers, so four times black trousers with red accents entered the great hall of Hogwarts.  
Each of Harry's girls wore a black chest plate with the Leviathan of Pacific Academy displayed proudly upon it. Harry wore the same black chest plate, but instead of printed in the leather Leviathan, his was filled with silver. All students wore red robes, similar to Alex Summers with the Leviathan on their shoulders and their names on the back of their robes, filled in with gold letters.  
Harry listened to the old bastard as he explained how Harry was forced to enter the tournament, as he could see a blond boy with sharp pointed features whispering to his neighbors, who both looked like trolls. "Can't believe they let trolls here" whispered Harry to his girls and subtlety pointed at the blond and his two trolls. "Don't anger him, Harry. That's Draco Malfoy, one of the most despicable persons who walk this earth, right next to his father, Snape and Dumbledore" Said Hermione softly.

Harry nodded and then looked at the staff table, and at the eyes of a grease ball of a teacher. Harry's mind made the connection to his first year as a wand waving wizard, and saw there the kidnapping son of a bitch who tried to kidnap him. The slimebal looked at Harry's eyes and Harry felt a battering ram on his occlumency shields. Whipping his wand out. Harry pointed at the wizard. "Don't even try it you smile ball." Harry said loudly, being heard on the entire great hall.  
"You're just as arrogant as your father. No magical talent what so ever" Snarled the wizard back. "No magical talent? Then how was I able to deflect your leginimency probe, you bastard?" Yelled Harry back, as he started to get angry. The black robed wizard drew his wand and would have protected himself, if Harry didn't powered up his elemental abilities and with a blast of wind blew the black haired menace out of his chair and into the wall.

"Try that for 'no magical talent'" Shouted Harry as he Levitated the wizard up in the air and threw him up to the ceiling, before he released the wizard. With a mighty crash, did the wizard return to the earth. He did made a large hole in the floor of the great hall, and if you looked closely, you could see on the ceiling a few spots that were cracked.  
Before anyone could react, Ginny withdrew her whip and set it on fire, before she spun around and created a flaming shield, that deflected several curses from the great hall. They all came from the staff table, or from several students who had a green tinned black robe on .  
"Harry, don't do that so soon." said Ginny as she and the two other girls were trying to calm Harry down. "You know what he did, Ginny. That idiot is also one of those people who tried to kidnap me. I don't go looking for fights, but you sure as hell know I am ending them" Said Harry as he relaxed under Luna's tender hands. "We know, Harry. We know. But this isn't Pacific. This is Hogwarts and people have a different perception of what is right and wrong." Said Hermione as she looked at professor Snape, who was levitated out of the great hall by madame Pomfrey, who was muttering about multiple broken bones.  
"Fine. Ginny if you please?" Asked Harry and Ginny vanished the flaming circle.

"Are you done playing?" Asked Alex as he watched his students, while the rest of the professors of Hogwarts were watching with open mouth.  
"Yeah, we're ready" Said Harry. Ignoring the rest of the great hall, Harry tuned out the voice of the headbastard, who introduced him as a fourth champion for the TRI-wizard tournament.

* * *

(A/N) Now I don't know if you can picture what the Pacific Students are wearing, but I've tried to dress Alex Summers as Dante from Devil May Cry 4, and Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ginny as Dante from Devil May Cry 2. Yes, I've taken inspiration from the games, but I never played them. Hope you enjoy the story so far. And don't worry. Snape's in for a rough time.


	3. There's always more where they came from

"Potter stinks" Said Harry, as he looked at a badge the blonde twerp Draco Malfoy showed him. "That's al you can do?" Asked Harry as he started to laugh. His laughter brought Ginny and Hermione to see what was happening at the entrance of the great hall.  
Draco Malfoy was not used to see someone reacting to his insults. When Harry got control of his breath again, he showed Hermione and Ginny the badge, and both started to laugh.  
"Catch" said Harry as he tossed the badge back at Malfoy. "Next time invent something better, then something a little baby could think of" Said Harry as he walked with Ginny and Hermione in the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

It had been two days after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. In that time, Harry had made himself familiar with Hogwarts and her many secret passageways. It became a necessity to avoid the massive amount of creepy fan girls, who wanted to hug him, take him to a broom closet or kiss his tongue out. It was certainly a different feeling than Pacific Academy. At Pacific, Harry could just walk around, some would greet him, but nobody would try to grab him if they got the chance. Now it seemed that Harry had to beat girls away constantly. The girls were bad, but Harry was somewhat used to girls as he had three around him al the time. What was bad was the boys. Harry couldn´t understand that some would love to have his fame, while others wanted him dead.

Ginny´s brother, a guy called Ronald had cornered Harry as he was exploring the castle and dragged him inside the Gryffindor common room. "This is the best house of them all" Ron had said. It might be so for Ron, but it wasn't for Harry. He ran away from the common room as fast as his legs could carry him and within five minutes Harry had run over every staircase between him and the Gryffindor common room. "I'm telling you Ginny. How can you sleep there peacefully with all that red over there?" Harry had asked Ginny as he found her in a empty classroom with Luna and Hermione. "Did Ron found you?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and Ginny started to explain about her brother to Harry, as Luna and Hermione already knew the young Gryffindor.

Casting a few detection spells on himself, he frowned as they all reported positive.  
"Let's see. A permanent tracking charm, a subtle loyalty charm and a confusion curse" said Harry as he recorded the magical signature, while he removed the charms and curse. The girls were checking themselves to, and they all showed positive. "Who cast yours?" Asked Ginny as she placed her confusion curse on a book that was laying there.  
"Dumbledore. He cast them all three" said Harry as he tried to keep it cool. It wouldn´t do to lose his temper now, while he and his girls were in unfamiliar territory. Ginny nodded. "He cast mine to. He must have a new wand, if professor Noles let me burn his old one."  
Hermione removed the tracking charm and placed it on a desk in the classroom. "I think we need to wear our battle robes. According to Professor Summers, they are charmed to reject a lot of curses" She whispered softly, away from any portraits. It was agreed that the battle robes would be worn by them, to avoid the charms being placed on them again.

Now at the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Luna were looking at the timetable that a sandy haired girl with brown eyes gave them. According to her, she was called Katie Bell and was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She looked at Harry, and asked him if it was true that he was a good flyer, as she had heard some rumors that he was.  
Harry smiled and nodded, before he called his broom and followed Katie Bell to the peaceful grasslands that surrounded Hogwarts, where first year students would learn how to ride a broom.

Playing follow the leader, Katie led him through several looping's and dives that Harry mimicked perfectly. Smiling for a the first in a long time, Katie shot away with her broom and as Harry shot after her, he could see seven brooms joining Katie's broom. Smiling, Harry waved as he joined Hermione, Luna and Ginny with Ginny's brothers who had introduced themselves as Fred and George with their girlfriends and teammates, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson.  
"So" Said Harry as he floated on his broom "what are you all doing here?"  
"Well, since the tri-wizard tournament is going on, there won't be a Quidditch cup at Hogwarts" Said Angelina as she floated around near George. "Never the less, we've been challenged by Slytherin to a game. It's probably another stupid chance for them to show of with their nimbus 2001's"

Harry raised his eyebrows before he started to laugh. "Nimbus 2001's?" He asked, as he got control of his breath again. "They may be fast and flashy, but if you want to go for true maneuverability, you should try the Falcon or the Tomcat. Both brooms might be slower that a Nimbus by about ten miles, but they can cut corners like no other." Said Harry as he lead the group down. Calling Dobby, Harry asked the little excited house elf to get for him and his friends a falcon broom each. Not even ten seconds later, did Dobby return with eight brooms, and Harry switched his Nightwing broom for one of the Falcon's. Nodding to the group, Harry shot in the air and started to do looping's and corners that the Hogwarts students hadn't seen before. Soon after that, Luna and Ginny taught the chasers and beaters of the Quidditch team how to play 'Pacific style'. "Remember" Said Ginny as she flew around. "there's no greater danger, than playing it safe."

"We're going to cream them" said Angelina as she walked with the chasers into the great hall. "Hey, Montague" Said Angelina as she bumped into the Slytherin sixth year. "What do you want, Gryff?" Montague snarled as he pushed the chasers away. "Just want to tell you that we'll accept you challenge and will teach you a lesson that you'll never forget" Sid Angelina as she walked to the Gryffindor table.  
The Slytherin looked at her with half closed eyes, before he made his way to the Slytherin Quidditch team and started to whisper furiously.  
Smiling, Harry and his girls joined the Chasers. As he sat down, he called Dobby to get their own meals. Dobby nodded and reappeared seconds later with a different food that that for the Gryffindor's.  
It seemed that one of the fourth year students, a dark skinned boy called Dean Thomas was curious as to why they had different food than that was on table, and so Hermione explained that the food for the quartet was tailored to their physical and magical needs.

"Plus, it doesn´t have the amount of fat that this English food has." Said Hermione as she took a spoon of her chicken soup. Harry nodded as he took a bite from his sandwich. "It's really good to." Harry said with his mouth full of beef sandwich. "Harry, don't eat with your mouth full" Said Hermione as she took her goblet in her hand. She was about to drink from it, but at that moment a horn was sounded, and Hermione dropped the goblet as she looked at Harry, Ginny and Luna. They looked back and with smiles ran out of the great hall, followed quickly by the rest of the school.  
Harry and his friends were looking at the Great lake as one three master shot out of the water and unfolded it's sails.  
"They brought the Flying Dutchman" Said Harry in awe, as the Dutchman sailed to the dock where also Durmstrang ship was docked. "The Dutchman?" Asked Luna, her misty voice being heard by all who had followed them.

"Yeah. It was found by several magical sailors, totally adrift and they repaired her until she was sea worthy" Said Harry as he looked at the legendary ghost ship with a small feeling of jealousy. Only students who had completed their NEWT courses were allowed on-board. Seeing several people walking the plank and onto the dock, Harry started to run. "Professor" Harry said as he reached Professor Summers who stood in front of a small line of eighteen to twenty-one year old students.  
"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley. I hope that Hogwarts has been treating you well" Alex asked, as he looked at the ancient castle. "She's been okay. The real problem is some students who believe that they are the best, because they are pure blood" Said Harry as he was leading the professor and the students to the other students of Hogwarts.  
"I see. And how did you respond to that?" Asked Alex as he walked with Harry to the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Here" said Harry as he summoned a badge from a Slytherin robe. "This is what they've come up with"

Alex held the badge close as it shifted from 'support Cedric Diggory' to 'Potter stinks'.  
"A very amateurish attempt at ridiculing you, I would say" said Alex with a smile as he handed the badge to Dumbledore, who was watching Harry and Professor Summers interact. All of his attempts to control that blasted boy and his friends had failed.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to introduce some of my best students, and some of my very respected colleagues" said Alex as he turned around and put his fingers in his mouth and whistled very hard. Harry looked at the Dutchman as several more professors stepped out of the ship. "Oh Hell, they even brought Professor Urcheart?" Harry whispered as he saw the strict professor being helped onto the dock by two students, who bowed to him before the Professor started to move forward.

"Yes Harry. Professor Urcheart has come to Hogwarts to teach you personally Potions, and to observe Hogwarts potions Professor, Severus Snape". Said Alex as he looked at Harry.  
Harry shook his head and was about to say something back, but at that moment Dumbledore chose to interrupt. "Professor Summers, I wasn't aware that you would join us at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, a distinct growl was clear in his voice.  
"Yes, I know that this is kind of unexpected, but when Harry here was chosen, you automatically accepted several students to attend the tournament to cheer for Harry Potter" said Alex as he looked at Harry with a fond smile.

"That may be so, but Hogwarts doesn't have enough resources to facilitate your students on top of the students it has now" Said Dumbledore, trying to find a way to get Alex and his Pacific group to leave. "Trouble at the front gate?" Asked a voice and as Dumbledore looked at the source of it, he saw a older man with grey hair and a short beard. "It's nothing Professor Urcheart" Said Harry as he brought the older Professor at equal foot with Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore here was just explaining to Professor Summers that he doesn't have enough recourses to house our students".  
Professor Urcheart looked at Dumbledore for a minute and them smiled. "That doesn't matter, as we have brought with us enough to last two years if need be. We can spare some portions of our own supplies. Jerome" the professor called and suddenly a house elf was standing with the professor, looking up to the wizard who had called him. "Jerome is here, sir. What do you require?" Asked the house elf.

"Jerome, please have several house elf meet with the head house elf of Hogwarts and see if they need any extra supplies. In the meantime" Here he looked at Dumbledore, "our students could do with some solid ground under their feet. So we'll see you in the great hall"  
Ignoring Dumbledore, Professor Summers and professor Urcheart made their way to the great hall, being followed by twenty students, all wearing the battle robes of Pacific Academy. All of them looked unimpressed, and collected. Dumbledore somehow found himself looking at the retreating students, but was brought back to reality as some younger students stepped on the dock. "Harry" they shouted and Harry started to run towards them. "Damian, Bianca" Harry shouted as he hugged his two first friends. "Damian, Bianca" Shouted Ginny, Luna and Hermione as they passed Dumbledore and hugged their friends to.

Dumbledore just sighed and was about to turn towards Hogwarts as he heard a horse making a sound. "Victor" Harry shouted, as he ran towards the winged Unicorn, followed closely by Hermione, Luna and Ginny as they each hugged their own Pegasus mare, that were escorted by Rowena Greenleaf. "So, this is Hogwarts" She said as she smiled at Harry and his girls with their equine friends.


	4. Showing the guests around

"We cannot let the challenge from the Slytherin Quidditch team versus the Gryffindor team continue" Said Albus Dumbledore as he sat with the professors of Hogwarts and the three guest schools in his office. "there is simply no time and at the start of terms I told the students that the professors are just to busy to facilitate the tournament to worry about Quidditch"  
It was the truth. Dumbledore had taken a great risk to announce at the start of term feast that there would be no Quidditch this year. If he was allowing the match to be played, more teams would be wanting to play, and he would have to give the go ahead, to be the honest, grandfatherly headmaster that they all knew.  
"So why don't you ask some of the students to organise the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Asked Alex from his place at the back of the office. Every head in the room turned to look at him. "What? What did I say wrong?" Asked Alex as he looked around.

"Are you sure that the students are qualified enough to organise that all on their own?" Asked professor Sprout. She was there to find out how much chance her Hufflepuff would have, if Harry Potter would compete against her Cedric Diggory. Cedric had complained to her about the fourth champion, while it was told to the champions that there would only be three champions. Of the whole tournament, Harry was the wildcard. They didn't know anything about him, except that he was somehow very capable with wind based attacks. Professor Snape still needed to stay in the hospital wing, after he insulted Harry. Harry had thrown him in the air, and after Snape had hit the ceiling, Harry threw Snape down and caused several broken bones to the man. Madam Pomfrey had given him Skele-gro, but it would be a miracle if Snape could walk without a wiggle.

"I am certain that the students from Pacific Academy can and will organise these games, while we, as staff of the competing schools, set up the safety precautions of the tasks that the champions have to face." said Alex as he looked around. His fellow Pacific Academy professors nodded, while the rest was looking at them with doubting faces.  
"Very well" Said Dumbledore to the surprise of everyone. "I'll allow this to continue, if your students are able to maintain order" He looked straight at Alex Summers and as Alex nodded a sigh of relief passed through the office. "Now, let's inform the students about this new development." Said Dumbledore as he stood up from his chair and started to walk to the door.  
Dumbledore escorted the professors from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Pacific to the great hall where everyone was sitting, waiting for them. When Professor Urcheart of Pacific Academy entered the great hall, every Pacific student stood up and bowed to the old man.

"Why are they standing and bowing to that old man?" asked the blonde boy from the Slytherin table. A ripple went through every Pacific student, but they stayed all silent and bowed as Professor Urcheart took his place at the staff table. The old Professor nodded to one of the older students and as every Pacific took his or her seat, that student made his way to the blonde at the Slytherin table.  
"The bow is a sign of respect for the professor who taught us the noble art of potions making. He also improved the wolfs bane potion, so that instead of a bitter taste, a werewolf who drinks it will taste a slightly fruity taste. Not only that, but he perfected the potion, so that a werewolf could choose when to transform into the wolf, while he retained his mind." Said the student, as he looked at Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy nodded, but a sneer formed on his face. "He might have done something good, but the best thing for them is to die, like the beasts they are" Draco said. Before Draco even could blink, he was grabbed by the throat and forced to look in the eyes of the student. "Never, EVER speak about werewolves like that again boy, or I'll make sure that you'll meet a werewolf who will take no mercy with you" Said the boy.  
"Simon." Professor Summers called. Simon looked up from the suddenly terrified boy and nodded to Alex Summers before he removed his hand from Draco's throat. "When my father hears this" Draco began, but he couldn't finish his sentence, as one of his 'friends' quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Simon looked at the boy who silenced Draco. "You'll better do something about him, before he truly says something stupid." Simon turned and returned to his seat, after handing Professor Summers one golden coin.

"What was that about?" Asked Professor McGonagall in a soft whisper to Alex Summers. Summers smiled and started to whisper back. "Simon is one of them, he was a young werewolf that we found roaming the east coast. We saved his life and for that he is us forever grateful. We took him as a student and treated him right. Instead of being hunted, feared and bullied, we taught him that his 'curse' could be a blessing."  
Professor McGonagall couldn't believe it. A werewolf at Pacific, and now at Hogwarts? The last one was Remus Lupin, and he was a dangerous beast every full moon.  
"Shouldn't he be locked away when he needs to transform, for the security of the children?" She asked, and was surprised that Alex shook his head. "No. Simon is a very gifted student, and I wouldn't lock any student up for a reason as simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Asked McGonagall, as she looked at the student who was explaining something to Harry Potter. "Yes, Simple as that." Said Alex. "We don't lock students up, because they are a danger for themselves and their surroundings. If and when a student is showing signs of dangerous powers or affections, we work with them to give them control of their power. For a werewolf, that means we give them meditation lessons, where we try to teach the student that the emotions that he feels, affect the werewolf inside. So we tell them to meditate, or to call a professor when the werewolf seems uneasy. The professor then escorts the student to the hospital wing, where Doctor Alan Richards gives the student a calming draught before a sleeping potion is given"

"You have really done such things?" Asked Minerva. Alex nodded. "Twice with Simon, and three times even with Louis. That's the other boy there" Alex pointed to a short boy, with amber eyes as he looked around. "Poor Louis, he never feels right in new places. It's double hard for him, as he is a werewolf and autistic. He was going so well, and now he looks like he is trapped between four walls that are closing in on him. Excuse me" Alex said, as he stood up and took Louis by the hand to escort him outside. Several students watched as Louis was escorted outside, where they heard a large explosion and a shockwave passed through the great hall. A silvery shape went through the great hall and spoke to Evelyn in Alex's voice. "Louis has blown up his restrictors and need medical help before he returns home." With the message delivered, the shape dissolved into nothingness.

"What is wrong with that guy, and what are restrictors?" Asked Katie Bell to Ginny, as she and the rest of the Quidditch team surrounded Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. "Restrictors are magical powered bands around the wrists and knees that absorb an excess of magical energy. When a wizard or witch is experiencing a lot of stress, their magic may leak from their body. Restrictors are designed to trap that energy and store it for later use. Louis must have been under a lot of stress for him to loose control of his magic" Said Ginny as she looked at her brothers and friends. More and more students had arrived, and she could even see Professor Flitwick and Sprout listening in.  
"If the restrictors of Louis have blown up, than he'll need to be treated for second degree burns, before he is transported back to pacific. The treatment is not painful, but needs to be handled quickly to prevent any infection as the magical explosion might blow away some pieces of skin."

"It's really that dangerous?" Asked Alicia as she had been listening with a lot of students.  
"Don't worry about it" said Ginny as she showed the group her own restrictor. "Once we reach the age of seventeen, we'll be allowed to remove them as it is believed that we can control our magical power." Several students nodded. "How old was that student?" Asked a black haired Slytherin girl with brown eyes that looked like they were made of chocolate. Harry had heard stories from Hermione and Luna that this student was dangerous in her own right.  
"Louis is currently 19 years of age" Harry said shocking the group. "But Ginny just said that... " Said Angelina before she was silenced by a raised hand from Harry. "Yes, he is nineteen years old, but do me a favour and look in the muggle world the definition of the word 'autism'. Then, try to imagine coming to a strange and unknown place, where you are looked at with no place for you to calm your mind. That's what Louis is having now" Said Harry as Evelyn passed the group.

"Evelyn. How is he?" Asked Luna as she touched the young assistant nurse. "Louis will make a full recovery. Professor Summers has created a portal for him to return to Pacific, after writing a letter that Louis was to give to the first person of authority" Evelyn answered, smiling a little before she returned to her meal at the staff table.  
Most of the students nodded and drifted back, except one. The black haired, brown eyes student from Slytherin was looking at something Harry was working at.  
"What do you do here, you snake" Snarled Ronald Weasley from several seats away. "Nothing" She answered quietly, as she made a move to walk away. "Hey now, that wasn't nice." Said Harry as he motioned the girl to sit next to him. The girl looked at him with her eyes wide open, before she smiled slightly and sat down next to Harry.

"So, what are you working on?" the girl asked as she saw Harry's work. Harry looked from his sandwich to his homework and smiled. "This is runes" Said Harry before he held out his hand. "I believe we haven't been introduced properly. I am Harry James Potter" Harry said as she softly took her hand and kissed her fingers. The black haired, brown eyes girl started to blush, before she shook her head and held Harry's hand in hers. "My name is Daphne Selena Greengrass. Nice to meet you, mister Potter" She said. "Hey Greengrass, get back here now. You'll harm your family reputation by hanging around blood traitors" Shouted Draco Malfoy through the great hall. It seemed like Draco wanted to say more, but he soon found out that his voice was gone. Harry slowly placed his wand back in his holster. "Miss Greengrass, may I give you a treat, and escort you to view out ship, The Flying Dutchman?" Asked Harry as he once again held out his hand for Daphne to hold.

"Daphne" her younger sister Astoria called, running to her older sister, followed by Daphne's best and only friend in Slytherin, Tracy Davis. "Please don't forget us" Tracy said, as she looked into Harry's eyes. Emerald Green met Bright Blue and Harry shook his head before he nodded and together with Ginny, Luna and Hermione, Harry left the great hall of Hogwarts. His intentions of showing these three girls the inside of the Flying Dutchman.  
As they opened the great hall, they met Professor Summers who was just working on closing a portal. Harry could see for a second the Stables at Pacific Academy before the portal closed.  
"Ah Harry. Working fast I see" Said Alex as he nodded to his students. Harry and the girls nodded back and started to move towards the ship that the students from Pacific Academy had come with.  
As Harry walked to the Flying Dutchman, Alex entered the Great Hall. Looking at one teacher in particular he sighed, before he nodded and removed two sickles from his pocket and placed them on the staff table, right in front of Evelyn. "Yes Evelyn. You guessed right. So here is your price."

Evelyn smiled and started to explain to the professors that Harry would show the Flying Dutchman to students within a week of arrival.


	5. A warning and a promise

While Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were showing the interior of the legendary ghost ship 'The Flying Dutchman' to Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, Professor Urcheart was muttering under his breath to the headmasters office. "Despicable nitwit, good for nothing egomaniac." He reached the office of Dumbledore and without stopping walked right through the gargoyle that stood watch in front of the headmasters office. "Dumbledore" the professor roared as he entered the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, where he had laid out several papers that he needed to sign. "How did you enter my office?" Asked Dumbledore as he didn't heard the door open and close, and nothing from the invisible portraits that would warn him if someone would enter, thus giving the impression that he was all knowing, and almighty.

"That doesn't matter. Why is that despicable waste of human flesh still at Hogwarts, when you can seen clearly that he is nothing but a bully?" Asked Professor Urcheart. "Who are you talking about?" Asked Dumbledore, as he still didn't know how this Pacific Professor had entered his office, without him knowing.  
"Snape, you overgrown baboon. That despicable tin can of oil and grease, down in the dungeons." Shouted Urcheart. "What of Severus?" Asked Dumbledore again, hoping it wasn't about disciplining Snape. Severus was needed to make his ultimate goal a reality. Dear Severus knew about his master plan, and would be his right hand. A very skilled potions master was a unmistakable asset for the Greater Good.

"That waste of human flesh is not a good teacher. He constantly threatens his students, going so far as to calling them names. While he is bullying the students, he is encouraging his own house to continue with their deliberate sabotage, even going so far as to throwing harmful potion ingredients in cauldrons. Then he tells students to work from he blackboard, and not even explain what the potion ingredients do, of how they react with each other. The quality of good potions and good potion makers of Great Britain is becoming dangerous low. And let's not talk about the classroom. A classroom in the dungeons? Do you know how dangerous that is? A proper classroom for potions should have at least three exits, have clear safety instructions and should always have three windows, where fresh air can come in with a bug repelling charm on them."

Dumbledore looked at the old professor from Pacific as he continued to babble about the 'proper' things that would be in a potions classroom. Severus always had done potions in that classroom ever since he took the position from Slughorn. Horace Slughorn had also talked to Dumbledore about the same thing before he 'retired'. It was actually a scene between Snape and Dumbledore to remove Slughorn from the castle and let Severus taking over. He would only do so, if he could get the head of house position and Dumbledore had agreed happily. It would fit his plan for ´the Greater Good´ well to have a ´hateful´ head of house. "Professor. While I know how Professor Snape treats his students, I cannot do anything about him. His teaching style has been integrated to much for him to change." Said Dumbledore, using his 'grandfatherly voice'.

Professor Urcheard smiled. "Oh Don't play that trick Dumbledore. IF Snape is not better the next time he has the Gryffindors and Slytherins together, you'll end up with a dead professor and you can't blame any of the students, as they were helpless to stop the murder".  
Smiling at the now worried headmaster, Professor Urcheart just simply walked out the office, and made his way to the Flying Dutchman.  
"Mister Potter" the Professor asked, as he met Harry and the girls showing the interior of the ship to the three Slytherin girls. "do you have a moment?"  
"Of course, Professor" Harry said as he walked with the potions professor to a small room where nobody could hear them. "You have my permission to do as you with with that waste of human flesh, as long as it's a clean death."

Harry smiled and nodded before he returned to the other girls who were showing the Slytherins their sparring mat. "Hey girls wat to have a go at the mat?" Harry asked as he walked to a changing room. As he came back in just a shirt and shorts, he saw that Daphne of all people had changed as well and was wearing a blue shirt with blue shorts, while he wore red.  
"Never imagined that you could fight without magic" Said Harry as he handed over his wands to Ginny as he placed them in her pockets. "Without magic?" Said Daphne, as he took her wand out of her wand holster. "Yeah. How do you think that we fight if we lose our wands?" Asked Harry as he started to preform some warming up excercise movements. Daphne gave her wand to Tracy, but with reluctance before she copied Harry's movements.

Feeling ready, Daphne took a position while Harry took position across from her. Having seen some muggle movies and having been taught in some basic muggle fighting styles, Daphne started to move towards Harry and tried to kick him. Harry dodged and kept dodging Daphne's kicks. Daphne was getting angry and with a hard straight kick, she hit Harry. Harry absorbed the kick in his stomach and grabbed Daphne's feet that was still against his stomach. Twisting said foot, Harry made Daphne twist around for a few times until she fell on the matt. "Not bad" Said Harry as he watched Daphne getting up again. "Thank you" Said Daphne as she again started to attack Harry with her legs and arms. Harry started to dodge again, but suddenly made a grab at Daphne's arm and threw her over his shoulder. Daphne came down on the matt with a crash and took several deep breaths before she stood again.

"Care to go for double?" Asked Daphne as she motioned to Astoria to join. Harry's smile just grew bigger as Astoria had a shirt and shorts in black. "Why not" Said Harry as he took position. Hermione and Tracy watched as Harry defended against Daphne and Astoria. He was now purely defensive, while Astoria and Daphne worked together like a well oiled machine. "So, do they always work together as a team?" Asked Hermione as she watched the match between the Greengrass sisters and Harry. "Normally they don't." Said Tracy as she looked at the match. "But when they can, they are a very strong team and in magical terms there are few who can beat them." She said with a proud voice.  
"Oh? So Draco's not the master of Slytherin, like he wants us to believe?" asked Hermione as Harry deflected a blow from Astoria, and avoided being thrown out of the ring by Daphne. "Yeah. While we prefer to work together with the other houses, Draco and his boy band wishes only to cement his rule in the common room. So we allow it, as he still believes that all people bow before him."

Tracy now watched as Harry threw Astoria through the air and landed on the matt. Daphne was soon joining her sister as they both were held on the ground with Harry's strong hands and feet.  
"Do you yield?" Asked Harry. He had a good work out, and he had enjoyed it to the max. "Yes, we yield" Said Astoria, as she tried to get up. Harry released both girls and stood a few feet away from them. He had learned that while an opponent is down, he is never out.  
"Hey, where are Ginny and Luna?" Asked Harry to Hermione as he walked to the changing room. "Oh they went to the weapons range. Luna wanted to work on her aiming and Ginny wanted to try a new version of her whip" Said Hermione as she and Tracy walked back to the sitting room.

Harry nodded and began changing into his normal clothes. His red shirt and shorts were placed in the laundry basket where it was removed by Dobby the house elf. Dobby had followed Harry to Pacific and made sure that Harry, his girls and the professors didn't eat the fat Hogwarts food, or the food that was filled with potions to make them loyal to Dumbledore. To help Dobby, Professor Summers had taken the liberty to take several elves with him on his trip to Pacific. Now the elves were cleaning the clothes Harry and the Greengrass girls had fought in. 

Harry sat down in the relaxation room, and started to read some book that he had found in the Hogwarts library. The book, that was very thick, was called 'Hogwarts, a history'.  
Harry had thought about reading that book after Hermione made him crazy with her quotation about Hogwarts this and Hogwarts that. Pacific Academy didn't have a book like that, as it was taught in history what the history of Pacific Academy was.  
So opening the book at the begin, Harry started to read. Within two minutes, Harry had placed the book back and walked around, swearing to his heart content. "Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing there. "Yes? What is it Ginny?" asked Harry as he looked at her.

"Something has happened and I think you need to see this" Ginny said as she led Harry to the shooting range where Porfessor Summers and Luna were waiting for them. "Ah. Here is the guest of honors" Said Alex as Harry rolled his eyes. The last few times that Harry and Alex had seen and spoken with each other, was the time that he had made clear to Dumbledore that Harry was a Pacific Student. Till then, Harry and his girls were in the care of Professor McGonagall and she 'protected' them from Dumbledore's more stupid plans. "What is the problem, Professor?" Asked Harry as he looked around. His eyes fell on Luna's hands where she held her guns. "Luna?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it seems that a part of your bond with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley has been developing. Luna here has told me that she can summon a copy of all your signature weapons, and use it with incredible skills." Said Alex as he handed Harry a bracelet. "I want you to try and summon a copy of Ginny's whip, while Ginny will try to summon a copy of Harry's sword." Said the professor. Harry nodded and placed the offered bracelet on his right wrist, right beside the restrictors. Pushing his magic in the bracelet, Harry summoned a copy of Ginny's whip, while Ginny summoned a copy of Harry's sword. Holding the sword up, Ginny soon let go of the blade as the handle started to get hot. "Auw" Ginny said, holding her hand close and looking as blisters appeared on her hand.  
"MMM... Interesting" Said Alex as he used a charm to heal Ginny's hand. "It seems that only Harry can hold the sword, or a copy of it at least. I wonder why" "Professor?" Harry asked and as the professor looked at Harry's hands, he could see a perfect copy of Ginny's whip.

"You can hold it? Without pain or discomfort?" Asked Alex as he looked at the whip in Harry's hand. It was a perfect replica, except the small logo on the handle. Where Ginny had a dove sitting, Harry had a flying unicorn, symbolising his bond with Victor. "I've seen this before" Said Harry softly as he touched the logo. Harry suddenly looked up and ran back to the relaxation room and collected the book 'Hogwarts, A History'. Sure enough, on one of the first pages was the same logo, with the meaning on the winged Unicorn.

_The winged Unicorn, A symbol of purity and dare.  
Many lord and ladies of the great history of Hogwarts have often wondered where the symbol of the winged Unicorn came from. In the year of 1023, three years before Salazar Slytherin the younger would leave to begin his march against the recent influence, this symbol came to the light. The owner was Arthur Edward Potter, lord of the house of Potter. The house of Potter was one of the founding five. While the founders four, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor had created the castle together and lived there for many years, it was the fifth house that was instrumental to creating the school as the house of Potter founded together with Hegnist of Woodcroft the village of Hogsmeade. In that time, many parents didn't believe that sending their children to a school was a very smart idea, and so in order to have students, Hogwarts asked the house of Potter to build many houses, that would become the village of Hogsmeade. In reward to the contribution of building Hogsmeade, Lord Arthur Edward Potter became the first headmaster of Hogwarts._

Later the story of how Hogsmeade was created changed as the house of Potter was almost ended, with only a young heir to rebuilt the house. Harry James Potter was one of the most courageous warriors on the battlefield and a gentleman off the battlefield. He married three times with three lovely ladies, who would later form the first board of governors of Hogwarts.  
Harry looked at the book. "I did that?" Harry asked. "No Harry. I don't think you did. It must be an ancestor of you who had the same name." Said Alex as he looked again at the picture of the winged unicorn. Rearing on his hind legs, with it's wings spread out Harry could almost imagine sitting on the winged unicorn. "I'm going to ride Victor" Harry said and before any of the others could protest, Harry was gone.  
Looking at each other, Hermione, Luna and Ginny followed Harry and soon they were riding around on their winged horses, while drawing quite a crowd of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Even some teachers came looking as Harry started to fly on Victor.  
In one corner in the shadows, Dumbledore looked at the winged Unicorn and it's rider and growled. Potter could destroy his whole plan of world domination. Turning around, Dumbledore returned to his office and closed the door shut, only to see that his 'new' phoenix was gone.

"DAMN YOU, POTTER" He roared.


	6. Snape's mistake

"The only thing I've learned from him is how to a complete bully, who loves to give students a scare of him and his class, while Potions is an important subject to take. In some ways, Potions is just as important as defence against the dark arts, if not more" Said Harry as he sat with Luna, Ginny and Hermione in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore and Snape were staring at them, both feeling anger and hatred towards the young Potter heir.  
"Is that the way you treat the students, Snape?" Asked Alex as he stood behind Harry and the girls. "Bullying them into making mistakes, while you deliberately make snide comments about parents, who have died or forgotten your greasy face?" Said Harry. "Yeah. It sounds like that"  
"Harry, please don't do that." Said Dumbledore as he wiped his tired face. "We are here to investigate the accusation of Professor Snape that Harry Potter has tried to kill him."

"It is not an accusation" shouted Snape. That Boy did try to kill me, I know it for certain. I demand that he is thrown in prison for attempted murder."  
"Oh please." Said Harry as he covered his ears. "Do be quiet." That got him a angry glare from Snape but Harry just looked away to Ginny who was enjoying the constant battle between Snape, Dumbledore, Harry and Professor Summers. "It's never boring with you here, Harry" Ginny said as she smiled. Of course, Ginny, Luna and Hermione knew what Harry did.

_Flashback.  
Harry Potter was working on his own potion in the dark and dirty potions classroom in the dungeons. While he was mixing his potion, he wrote down what he was doing. It was taught at Pacific Academy, that you needed to have a good and consistent report for extra control. Shaking his head slightly, Harry saw that the blonde Ponce of the Slytherin group that he was sitting with threw something towards his cauldron. Catching it with his seeker reflexes, Harry studied the thrown ingredient for a second before he identified it. An Ivory root with this Girding potion would cause a explosion that could cause massive damage for the students in a four feet circle of the cauldron. Placing the root down, ha saw Snape making his way towards him._

"_Trying to sabotage the lesson, mister Potter"Snape sneered. His dark coloured eyes looked at Harry's eyes and again Harry could feel the probing sensation of legilimancy. Shaking his head, and breaking eye contact with the professor, Harry just continued the potions preparation, heating the fire so that his potion would turn red. "Potter" Snape said again. "Sorry professor, but I need to concentrate on this. I have time after the potion is done to speak with you" Said Harry as he started to write down some notes, including the note 'interruption by Snape'.  
_"_Evanesco" Snape said, as he vanished Harry's potion. Harry looked at his empty cauldron and turned the fire off, before he turned to Snape. "Are you completely out of your mind?" Harry asked, his shock clear in his voice. "The potion was a failure, Potter" Snape spat. "You needed a red colour and the potion was turning pink."_

"_You are one FUCKING ASS" Shouted Harry as Snape turned his back on him. "Just because Professor Urcheart needs to set up his classroom on the ship, we are forced to sit with you. Do you have ANY idea how stupid your lessons are? Just making potions is not reading how to make it. You need to give us instructions. You need to" Harry stopped talking as Snape came very close to his face. "I don't need a snot-nosed brat telling me how to do my job. You are just like your father. Weak, Petty and a dunderhead." Said Snape as his eyes started to shine with an inner fire as he remembered every time that James Potter had embarrassed him.  
_"_Don't call me that. And my father was not perfect, but at least he was brave." Harry said as he stood nose to nose with the potions professor. "I've heard different stories about you 'SIR'" Said Harry, using the word 'sir' as a insult._

_Before Harry knew what was going on, he was thrown through the room and landed against the wall. Standing up with a small wound on his head, Harry stood up slowly. "That's three" Said Harry and made a motion to Snape with his hand. Snape smiled, but soon noticed that he could not breathe. Grabbing hs neck, Snape started to struggle against the invisible wall that blocked all the oxygen from his face. All students from Gryffindor and Slytherin watched as Snape couldn't breath, before several Slytherins started to throw hexes and curses as Harry, who was being defended by Hermione, Luna and Ginny. All three girls had a powerful shield around Harry as he used his wind powers to hold the oxygen from Snape's face. Finally after two minutes and forty-five seconds, Harry lowered his arm, removing the shield that prevented Snape from breathing. Then clapping his hands together, Harry created a shockwave that disarmed all wizards and witches that held out their wands against him and his girls._

Harry walked past the now scared students as he looked at Snape, who took in deep breaths of air, to refill his lungs. "Don't make me this angry again, or you'll show your students how long a human being can do without air before they die" With those words, Harry waved his wand and all of his potion ingredients returned into his potions making kit, before the cauldron and kit flew in his hands. The girls copied his move and caught their stuff before they left the potions classroom and went to the Flying Dutchman.  
Flashback Ends

"Do you have any evidence that mister Potter tried to kill you, Severus?" Asked Alex as he slowly removed his wand from his holster. Snape had seen the movement, and while he would love to say 'yes', Snape knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the defence teacher of Pacific Academy. Somewhere in his mind, a small fear for anyone with the name Summers started to pop up, and it grew until Snape's face was as white as freshly made paper. "No. I don't have any." Snape said, his voice shaking with fear. "I thought you might" Said Alex as he looked at the four students. "I believe that Professor Urcheart is ready with setting up his potions classroom aboard the ship. So you'll be learing from him again. Dismissed"  
The four students nodded and grabbed their bags and as one they left the office of Dumbledore. Alex followed, leaving behind terrified Potions master and a very confused headmaster.

Harry was watching Ginny and Luna dancing. The two girls could always bring him back from his brooding stage with some good dancing. The funny thing was, that the girls knew that Harry liked it to watch them dance, and it gave them a great condition. Smiling Harry stood up and joined the girls dancing as he lost himself in the music. The player currently played the song _'I've got the power _from_Snap'  
_Dancing around with Luna and Ginny brought out Harry's happy side and with the two girls he danced the whole time, never noticing that he was being observed by a very large man.  
"He's pretty cool" Said Hermione as she watched Harry dance away on the deck of the ship. "How are you Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she hugged the half giant. Hagrid smiled and hugged Hermione back. "It's been hard without you here, Hermione. Said Hagrid as she picked away a tear tha fell from his eyes.

"Come on, Hagrid. You can meet Harry" said Hermione and started to pull on Hagrids sleeve. "You think he'd like me?" Asked Hagrid a she slowly made his way to the Flying Dutchman, where Harry and Luna were dancing, while Ginny was taking a break.  
"Harry" Hermione called as she brought Hagrid on board. I'd like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid. One of the first people of the magical world that I can honestly can call a friend." Meeting Hagrid was a pleasure indeed. Since the last Professor of care of magical Creatures had decided to retire and 'spend his remaining time with his remaining limbs' Hagrid was offered the position by Dumbledore. Showing Hagrid the three Pegasus mares and the winged unicorn called Victor, Hagrid asked if he could show the Pegasus to his next class. They chose Ginny's Pegasus, as Dash was the easiest to handle.  
"Thank you Harry and Ginny for doing this" Said Hagrid as he was about to return to his cabin.

"Say Harry, how about you meet me at my cabin at midnight, we'll have a nice walk together. Just you and me" said Hagrid as he leaned closer to Harry. "I hope you have an invisibility cloak with you. It's about the first task. Harry looked at the gentle half-giant, as he was finding out what Hagrid could really mean. Did Hagrid knew something about the task, something that he was not to say to any other student?  
"I'll see you in front of your cabin Hagrid. Said Harry, keeling his voice steady and even.  
Hagrid smiled and walked away from the ship where Harry was standing. Seeing Hagrid entering his cabin, Harry turned around and entered the ship through a special door that only Pacific Students and staff could use. He came out in the relaxation room and made his way to the office of Professor Alex Summers.

After knocking a few times, Harry entered the office.  
"Harry, what can I do for the champion of Pacific Academy? Asked Alex, as he was enjoying a good book and a fruity wine. "Hagrid asked me to meet him at midnight with an invisibility cloak. He said it had to do something with the tournament" Said Harry as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
"I see" Said Alex as he placed the glass wine and his book on his desk and turned to see Harry.  
"Then I think you need to go, mister Potter. Anything to give you a chance as our champion, for cheating and knownig about the task ahead is also part of the tradition of being a champion." Said Professor Summers as he winked at Harry. Harry felt he could breathe again, as he knew that at least one professor was going with him.  
"Very well Professor. I plan to leave the ship with my cloak of invisibility and travel to Hagrid's cabin where I'll meet him and he'll show me something about the first task." Said Harry as he stood up and walked out the office.

That night Harry met Hagrid, who told him to hide under the invisibility cloak as he was also waiting for the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Olympe Maxime. With the large woman at his side, Hagrid escorted her, and Harry under his invisibility cloak to a large open spot where he showed the large woman the four dragons that the champions had to face.  
Nobody noticed a small red squirrell and a red tailed hawk sitting on a branch, watching with dread at the dragons. Nobody, but Harry who knew his Professors animagus forms.  
Walking back through the forest, Harry could feel the squirrel sitting on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can beat that dragon, professor. Maybe I'll have some way of beating that thing after some sleep." And as they reached the ship, Harry could see Hermione, Luna and Ginny waiting for him. As the girls hugged him, they steered him to their own room, where they fell asleep as soon as they lay on the bed.


	7. That's one big lizard

Harry sighed as he sat in his battle robes in the tent leading to the arena where he would compete against the other champions. As he looked in his hand, the words from professor Logan reappeared in his mind.  
"_**Of All the dragons in the world, the most dangerous one is the Hungarian Horntail. A length of 50 feet on average, this dragon is found in it's native region of Hungary where it lives from wild pigs, wild horses and if he's unlucky, a dragon watcher. This type of dragon is said to be territorial, and will not allow any other dragons around her nest. When her seven eggs have hatched she cares for them for three weeks, before she chases them away. Any young dragon that remains is killed and eaten. The average speed of flight for a Horntail is 100 miles per hour, but there have been dragons who have been recorded to fly over 150 miles per hour. The best defence of the dragon, after it's flames is it's spiked tail that can break a hundred year old tree as if it was a toothpick."**_  
Harry shook hs head. Why did he have to pick the Horntail? He would have loved to switch with one of the other champions, but there was the 'no trade' rule. He had picked this dragon, so he had to fight this dragon.

Harry smiled as he looked at the bed that Cedric Diggory had occupied. The first moment that he could, Harry had sought out Cedric and told him that the first task was dragons. Cedric's face became paler and paler, before he found his voice. "Dragons? You're serious?"Harry nodded, ignoring the feeling to shout at Cedric. "No that's my godfather. I'm Harry."  
Cedric Diggory was the first one to do battle with the dragon he had picked. A swedish short-snout was a much better opponent than Harry's Hungarian Horntail. Harry sat on his bed, trying to find someway to clear his mind, but the fears of Hermione, Luna and Ginny just came through the bond.

It was a new sensation. Since a few days Harry and his girls could sence each others emotions. They had recorded that in their ever expanding diaries about their bond. Harry smiled as he saw that Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion had gotten several points less that the others, because he used a conjunctivitis curse to blind the dragon he was facing. The Chinese fireball had broken several of her own eggs, a tragedy as Fireballs were rare and highly sought after. Their scales could protect a human from the hottest fires and their hearts made the best wands with heartstrings.  
Harry suddenly had another feeling. He was watching the battle in the arena, through the eyes of someone else. A lock of red hair identified Ginny who was sharing her vision with Harry. "Now I've seen everything" Said Harry softly as the images from Ginny's eyes faded.

"And now for our final contestant. Please bring forward, Harry Potter. The fourth champion." Shouted that idiot of a Bagman to the crowd.  
Somehow Harry heard several student calling him names and wishing that the dragon would eat him, but that was overshadowed by an almighty roar of support for Harry. Harry stepped into the arena and looked around. He could see all the students sitting on chairs, and even some were standing. Right in front of him, Harry's heart almost jumped out of his chest, as he could see a massive wave of red and black waving at him, shouting their best wishes. An enormous group of Pacific Students had come to see Harry competing. Looking at the decorated box in the center of the students, Harry could see the three headmasters, plus some people who he didn't expect. Headmistress Alexandra Summers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were waving at him, cheering him on.

Harry wanted to wave back, but a giant tail smashed right behind him on the rocky ground and Harry dived forward. Looking up, Harry saw the meanest, nastiest dragon he had seen before. "Shit" Said Harry as he made his way behind a large boulder to protect him from the flames that the dragon just shot at him. Harry looked around and spotted the golden egg that he was supposed to retrieve. It was well guarded by the Horntail who now was standing between the egg and Harry. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated, as a blast of wind knocked the dragon slightly of course. That was the moment that Harry shot to the other way, using his enhanced speed thanks to his elemental wind powers. The dragon watched where Harry had been a few second ago, before it started to look around, trying to find it's prey.

Still using his enhanced speed, Harry shot to the other side of the arena, giving him some room between the dragon and himself. Harry could still see the dragon, but it was blocking the exit where he had came from. But now it's eggs were unattended. Making a split second decision, Harry shot at the nest and got the egg, just as the Horntain sniffed his sent and spotted Harry picking up the golden egg from her nest. Roaring with fury, the dragon shot a massive fireblast towards Harry who barely had time to dodge the flaming ball heading towards him. Harry sprinted to the far wall, with the golden egg still tight in his grasp. Harry could tell that he was cornered. He used his wand to shrink the egg and placed it in his pocket. Then he tried to focus on his power using the flame technique that Professor Summers had taught him while the dragon started to close in.

"There is the flame, there is the power." Said Harry over and over again as he started to glow golden, right before the eyes of every student and teacher of Hogwarts, the delegations of beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Pacific Academy. Looking at the dragon, Harry raised his arm and made a gesture that snapped the dragons chain, releasing it from it's bonds. "Let's play" Said Harry softly as he shot in the air, his elemental powers lifting him up.  
The dragon decided to 'play' to, and with massive wings it started to fly. Harry waved to the spectators and blasted away, using his newly unlocked power to create a shockwave, that made a lot of students deaf for a few minutes. The shockwave also destroyed many windows from Hogwarts castle.

Harry's teachers started to laugh as Harry shot away. Knowing what he wanted to do, they started to weave strong wards around the arena, hoping that they could contain the blast. "What is he doing?"Asked Albus Dumbledore as he started to use healing charms on his ears. "Harry's enjoying the new power that he was able to unlock." Said Alexandra as she waved a series of wards in place.  
"New Powers?"Minerva asked, as she placed her hat back on her head. "Harry's wind elemental powers. He's been trying to find the right moment to use this, but so far it never came." Said Alexandra as she looked around. Her students were enjoying the sights, as they were watching the game. Only one student didn´t look like she was watching the game. Bianca, one of Harry´s friends looked down, as if she was in a deep thought.

"He's coming" She said suddenly, pointing at the sky. Seconds later, they could see Harry flying over them, being chased by the Horntail. Harry was performing amazing acrobatic moves that the Horntail had to follow, or else the thief would get away from her. With a series of twists and turns, Harry landed on one of the many poles that was holding up the sheets of plastic to cover the spectators against any rain that might come. The Horntail landed in the middle of the arena, above her eggs. Both Harry and the dragon were looking at each other, ready to make their next move.  
The dragon started first, breathing in, before it let out a massive fireblast. Harry folded his hands together and was focusing his wind powers to create one strong wind blast. As the blast of fire came closer to Harry, he reliased the blast of wind that he had been holding back.

The fireblast and windblast collided together, forming one massive fireball before it exploded. The explosion was so strong that the shockwave shattered the rest of the glass of Hogwarts, the arena and it's direct surroundings shook with the force of ten earthquakes. Harry jumped from the pole, his hand glowing with raw magical power and flew towards the dazed Horntail. The Horntail didn't see Harry coming until it was to late. Harry collided with his magic powered right fist with the dragons head, creating a new shockwave that was less strong, but did the job as the blast of Harry's fist knocked the dragon to the ground. Harry fell to the ground, his energy spend. Dangerously close to magical exhaustion, Harry looked at the dragon, who had raised his head, before it took a bow and let his head fall on the ground, unconscious. Harry smiled as he fell again on the earth, his arms to heavy, to weak to support him.  
He had won.

Harry slowly woke up from all the little things going around him. Voices, hard and demanding to see him, against softly whispered voices that told him to sleep and recover from the first challenge. The sleeping part was looking very attractive now, and as Harry closed his eyes, he could see the red from Ginny's hair, the brown of Hermione's hair and the blond of Luna's hair covering his face. Harry fell into a deep sleep, but not before he tasted three tastes on his lips. Strawberry, pineapple and chocolate.

Harry woke up from his sleep and looked around. He was in the hospital wing of the Flying Dutchman, with next to him the golden egg that had been enlarged to it's normal height. "Harry? You're awake?" he heard a voice asking him, and slowly he turned, seeing Damian sitting in a chair nest to his bed."Hey" Harry said softly, his voice softly from not using it. "Man, you've been out for a week" said Damian as he came out of the chair and sat on his knees, so that he was the same height as Harry's face. "How Did I do?" Harry asked, before he nodded to a jar of water. Damian helped him with drinking some water through a straw, before he started to answer Harry's questions.  
"You did well enough. You're tied for first place with Victor Krum. He used a Conjunctivitis curse at his dragon and got points subtracted for the damage his dragon did to her own nest. I can't believe that they would do that to a Chinese fireball. Don't they know how dangerous it was to have that species forced to compete." Said Damian as he started to babble about his favourite creatures.

"Where are the others?" Asked Harry as he started to feel sleepy. Damian saw that Harry had trouble to keep his eyes open and tapped Harry's shoulder. "Your girls are coming in two hours. Get some rest." And before Damian had turned his back on him, Harry was already asleep.  
"Well?" Asked Luna, as Damian exited the hospital wing. Damian sighed. "He woke up for a bit and just now fell back to sleep. I'll hope that he'll be awake in two hours. Then you can visit him."  
Luna and Hermione nodded, but Ginny stubbornly ignored Damian's protest and entered the hospital wing, where she sat down in the chair that Damian had just sat in. "I'll be here for you Harry, don't forget that" Ginny said as she held Harry's hand in her own hands.  
Seeing Harry's hand curing up in her own hands, Ginny started to tell Harry about the view from the stands, where she had been sitting with Luna and Hermione.

"I'm telling you, we were just about ready to kill Malfoy and his boy band. Insulting Hermione and Luna and me, before he told his friends that they would show us how 'pure' they were. At that moment, Evelyn came up and with her allure she got them away. You should have seen it Harry, they were just like little puppies following a kind face." said Ginny as she started to laugh softly. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since."  
"Probably Eve, dear" said Harry softly. Even though his voice was soft, Ginny still jumped in the air, never expecting a response. "Harry, you're awake?"  
"Barely, just wanted to tell you to give my best to Luna and Hermione. And also to you, my love" said Harry as he drifted again to sleep.

Ginny smiled as she wrote on a piece of paper what Harry had said, before she turned it into a swallow and sent it to Hermione and Luna. Getting comfortable again in the chair, Ginny still held Harry's hand as he slept on. "Sweet dreams Harry" She said softly as she slowly fell asleep, walking in her mindscape, before she reached a door. Curious, Ginny opened the door and came face to face with someone he didn't expect. "Harry? What are you doing here?"


	8. News and conflict

Harry Potter looked at Ginny Weasley. He was sure that he was sleeping, as he always was here in his own mindscape when he slept. He would normally clean up, and place the new memories of the day in his own created world, that looked a lot like his new room at Pacific.  
"Harry? Why am I here?" Ginny asked looking around. "I don't know Ginny. I wasn't expecting to find a door here, and especially not a door that is opened by you, Ginny" Said Harry.  
"Oh, well Excuse me for opening a door into your own personal space" said Ginny in a would be angry tone. She just was about to close leave Harry alone and close the door when she saw Luna coming through another door. "Luna?" Ginny asked.  
"Huh?" Harry said as he turned around to see Luna in his mindscape room. "What is going on here?"

"I believe we are experiencing a new stage of our soul bond" Said Hermione as she came through a third room. "What is it today, come around in Harry's room day?" Asked Harry as he sat down on his bed. His girls came sitting with him.  
"I believe that it is a new form of the bond that we share, Harry" said Hermione as she pulled a few books from her robes. "yeah, you already said something like that" Said Ginny as she looked at Luna who was writing in her Quibbler. "Luna, what are you doing?"  
Luna looked up to Ginny and showed her edition of the Quibbler. "I have in my mindscape a small library where I store all my quibblers, for each day I write a new one. Look at this" Luna said, handing over her quibbler with the date of today, and a moving picture of Harry dreaming of him and his three girls.

"How do you do that?" Asked Hermione as she looked at the magazine. Luna smiled at the bushy haired witch and bond mate. "It's fairly easy. You are in your own mind, and if you ignore the rules of the daily lives, you can create everything you ever desired" Luna said as she started to write again, cataloging her memories.  
"Harry, you are still in bed for a few days" Said Hermione as she looked at Harry's face. Harry nodded. He had that feeling like a herd of rampaging hippogriff had run over him, while he had used more magic than that was wise. "Yeah. I know, Hermione" Said Harry as he tried to get some rest in his head. Seeing Harry falling on his bed, Hermione took both the hands of Ginny and Luna and guided them forcefully out of Harry's room and placed them back in their own room. "we'll talk later" Said Hermione as she closed the doors to Luna's mind and Ginny's mind. Smiling at her job well done, Hermione walked to her own room, that he had created to bear a resemblance to her favourite place at Pacific Academy. The library. "See you soon, Harry." Hermione said softly as she closed the door and left Harry alone.

In a few days time Harry was up and around. His three girls were constantly with him and to be honest, Harry started to like it. He walked with Ginny and Luna in hand into the great hall and saw everyone looking at him. "What now?" Harry asked softly. Hermione, who had left earlier to got some breakfast, came over to him and handed him a newspaper. Harry looked at it and saw a picture of himself looking back. Harry knew for sure that he never had stood for photographs, except for the one of the champions of the tournament. But in this picture Harry was standing with broad shoulders and an arrogant face."I look like that dip-shit Malfoy" Said Harry softly as he started to read the paper

"_The secrets of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  
This year at Hogwarts, the prestigious Tri-wizard tournament has been brought to life, to promote international co-operation between the three great school of Europe. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have agreed to let one of their students compete against each other for eternal glory and the prize money, 1000 galleons. Imagine the surprise when a fourth name came out the goblet of fire, the ancient artefact that would choose one overage student and let them compete against each other in three daring challenges. The fourth name was that of none other that Harry James Potter, the boy who lived and vanished at the young age of six, almost seven._

_Of course we have been wondering how mister Potter wound up as a champion. Well my dear readers, I have taken the liberty to talk to mister Potter and ask him some questions. He was very polite and gave me, and therefore you some very shocking answers. Take a look at this._  
_Rita Skeeter: Mister Potter, how nice of you to join me in this little chat_  
_Harry Potter: It's my pleasure, miss Skeeter. I believe it's time for magical Britain to learn where I have been._

_RS: That is indeed number one on the questions list. Where have you been?_  
_HP: I have been abducted by wizarding extremist, who wanted to make me their personal weapon. My life might have been over if it wasn't for the tri-wizard tournament._

_RS: Oh my, what can you tell me about this organisation?_  
_HP: Not as much as I like to. I was always blindfolded, taught to make no sound and to kill at first sight. They even told me that If I didn't do what they wanted, they would kill many wizards and witches._

_RS: Did they? How terrible. How was it that you escaped?_  
_HP: It was the goblet of fire, where someone had placed my name in. the goblet must have sensed my struggle and gracefully choose to make me a fourth champion."_

Harry threw down the paper with his 'so called interview' with this bitch Rita Skeeter. He was furious, releasing massive amounts of magical energy.  
"Where is she?" Harry's voice thundered through the great hall. Every student and teacher that was present was blown out of their seats as Harry's voice was brought with such a force that he created a shockwave. "Where is who?" Asked professor McGonagall, as she stood up and looked at the havoc that was the great hall. "Your fucking reporter, Rita Fucking Skeeter" Shouted Harry, this time not creating a shockwave.  
"I have no idea where she has gone to after the ceremony, Mister Potter" Said Professor McGonagall as she sat down in her chair.

"Hey Potter." Harry heard a voice calling. He turned around and saw seventeen Slytherins standing there with the same newspaper that he just thrown out of his hand and on the floor. "What?" Harry snapped, his anger still clearly not under control. Malfoy and several others had the newspaper in their hands, all showing him his photo where he currently was pumping up his chest.  
"Now the world knows what you really are. A poor boy who has been kidnapped to serve dirty muggles and mudbloods like that Granger bitch" Draco said laughing, followed by the other Slytherins. Because they were laughing, the didn't see Harry and Ginny focusing their power, with Ginny forming two fireballs in her hands.

"Care to say that again, Malfoy? Asked Harry, his voice devoid of any emotion as he held a highly pressured wind sphere in his hand. "I said that you are a" said Malfoy before he looked at Harry's and Ginny's hands. Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, Malfoy dropped the papers as they caught fire from Ginny's thrown fire balls. Grabbing their wands, they wanted to call down a lot of curses, But Harry was faster. unleashing the wind sphere, Harry directed it straight in front of him and started to use small wind blasts that cut small pieces of the wind sphere and with perfect accuracy, the small pieces of the wind sphere connected with the wands of the Slytherins. Each and every one of their wands just fell in little pieces, unable to repair themselves.

"I've tried this on several items that are a lot harder than human bodies are, Malfoy" Said Harry as he still held out one piece of the windsphere in front of him. Directing it so, that Harry could cut of Draco's balls, Harry smiled. "Not so tough now, are you Malfoy?" Asked Harry as he still had a aura around him.  
"How would your mother respond to the fact that her precious baby boy has lost his balls?" Asked Harry, loud enough that the entire great hall could hear. Several students started to smile, as they imagined Draco singing soprano for the rest of his life.

"Potter" Shouted Snape as he came in the great hall. Seeing his godson being threatened. Snape shot several cutting hexes at Harry who could not avoid them. Just when Harry thought that he would be cut to ribbons, Several blue coloured portals appeared in front of Harry, vanishing the spells. Harry looked at his right where Luna was creating a second group of red portals. Those portals were focused towards the ceiling, and out of them Snape's cutting curses came and slightly damaged the ceiling.

Harry used the moment of surprise that everyone had to swing around and used his last piece of the wind sphere to shatter Snape's wand. Not only did Snape's wand shatter in little pieced of wood, but Harry's hate for the black haired, bleak wearing potions idiot was great enough that the piece that shattered Snape's wand, also cut of Snape's hand.  
The great hall was silent for only a moment, before Severus Snape started to scream. His scream could be heard by everyone in the great hall and even Ronald Weasley who just came out of his bed in the Gryffindor tower could hear Snape screaming.

**Mean while, in a very well guarded placer under the ground.**

Dungbolb, the goblin responsible for the transfers of the Lestrange vault back to the primary Black vault was overseeing several curse breakers who were trying to figure out how to remove the soul fragment from a small cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Next to him, stood Sirius Black, head of house Black and called for by the goblins as he was to make transfers from Britain to the USA for all the vaults that were under house of Black. "As you can see, Lord Black we have found this item which hold magical properties that was not registered by the owner of the vault."  
Sirius nodded. "Since Bellatrix Lestrange had been confirmed dead, we Goblins have to wait for eighteen months, before your laws would allow us to empty the vault and place the contents in the vault of the closest of family. In that case it would be her sister Narcissa Malfoy-Black."

Sirius nodded. Just because he ran away at age sixteen, didn't mean that he knew banking rules. His father and mother had basically poured that down his throat from the moment he could learn.  
"Yes. I would like to thank you for pointing it out for me, as we cannot allow that transfer to continue. It would do the wizarding world no good if Lucius Malfoy got a hold of this money, or that cup." The goblin nodded and looked at the small cut that started to glow bright as the soul of the most powerful dark lord ever was transferred to a small piece of paper. Placing the now curses paper on the ground, all goblins moved back, before they released fiendfyre in the now empty vault. Closing the vault doors quickly behind them, the goblins waited before they heard a inhuman scream coming from inside the vault.

"I believe that ends our business here, mister Black." Said Dungbolb as he sat down in his office. Sirius shook his head. "No, there are a few other things that are needed to be handled. I want you to investigate the tri wizard tournament, and find out if the story that Dumbledore is telling us is true."  
The goblin looked at Sirius. "You mean the story that a champion has to compete in the tournament? That is true. But from what I can tell is that Mister Potter hasn't placed his name in the goblet of fire. So that would nullify any magical contract that would have been created. Let me do some research on this subject" Said the Goblin as he wrote down several things on a piece of parchment. Sirius nodded and thanked the Goblin. "Don't worry, mister Black. The fee from the vault cleaning was satisfactory" said the goblin. Sirius nodded and walked the office, and out of Gringotts.

Moving to the bookshop, Flourish and Blots Sirius started to look at the different sections of the store, looking for any book that might be interesting for Hermione. The young girl had wanted to go with Sirius, but Professor Summers had told her that Sirius needed to do this on his own. Hermione had nodded, but asked Sirius to bring back a book she had seen once. "Excuse me" Sirius asked to the shop manager. "I'm looking for a book that's called 'Magic and Muggle united. Do you have that?" The manager looked at Sirius. "I've heard one muggleborn girl talking about it, saying it was the biggest piece of crap she had ever read. I still have it somewhere in the old and forgotten aisle." he said as he pointed to the end of the bookshop.

Sirius nodded and thanked the man. Looking in the old and forgotten aisle, Sirius spotted the book. It was faded and had some brown spots from time before Sirius even was born. Then again, it could even be dried blood for all he knew. Sirius pulled the book from it's position and returned to the manager to pay for the book. "Two sickles, and its yours" The man said. Sirius looked at him, and he shrugged. "That's the last one of the hundred that have been printed. The rumors go that anyone who opens that book is either cursed or blessed with a life changing event. Wonder what has happened to that young bushy haired girl that looked in it" the man said.

Sirius nodded and paid for the book before he moved out of the shop and was about to appariate to Hogwarts, when a silvery flash of light came towards him. Recognising a patronus, Sirius stood still as the patronus came to a stop in front of him. _"__Sirius, It's Alex Summers. You need to come to Hogwarts now. There has been an altercation with Harry and others. Come quickly. Alex"  
_Sirius took a calming breath and with a destination in his mind, he apparated away from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts where he apperead out of thin air and started to walk towards the castle. If something was wrong with Harry, or his girls Sirius would make sure that heads would roll. 

* * *

Correcting this chapter, was a nightmare. So you might find some mistakes.  
Sorry about that...


	9. Control and Quidditch

Harry was enjoying his time helping Hagrid cleaning the stables, at least that's what they called it. The stables at Pacific Academy were better looking, brighter, larger and there didn't seem to be any leaks. Hagrid admitted that he didn't have enough time to be a teacher, and to maintain the stables.  
Harry's 'punishment', and that of his girls, was to help Hagrid for two weeks, while the Slytherins had to polish every cauldron in the castle by hand. Harry didn't mind, as he enjoyed working outside. While Hermione might be happier with some detentions inside, Luna and Ginny agreed that outside detentions were mush better.

Harry smiled as he was cutting planks for the stables by hand. Having worked in his youth for no gratitude from this 'family', Harry could now feel the thanks from the animals and Hagrid as he build a newer stable. Sirius Black had come through and paid for the wood and metal to be delivered to a small town, where some house elves were waiting to transport the planks and metal beams to Hogwarts. A wizard family that had heard of the new stables being build had donated several dozens of bails of straw and hay for the animals to sleep on and eat from. Harry smiled again as he saw that Ginny was creating small figures from the pieces of wood that was left over. He could see a Pegasus, a phoenix and a werewolf standing ready to be used for decorations. Now Ginny was making a small hippogriff being made from the left over pieces.  
Harry looked the other way and saw Luna standing near a recently finished stable, that she was painting. In true Luna style, it was the most colourful building around Hogwarts in miles.

"How you're doing Harry?" Asked Hagrid as he placed more planks in front of Harry. While Hagrid was supposed to be punishing them, he couldn't help being happy. The unicorns had a need for a new stable and the stable that Harry was working on now was to be the largest for them, able to contain fifteen unicorns.  
"Doing well Hagrid. Another week and this stable will be done. And good to, if the weather becomes even worse." said Harry as he stretched his body. While magic might have made things easier, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were told not to use their magic. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The winter months are always the hardest time for the herd" Said Hagrid as he looked at the little decorations Ginny was making. "She'll be a great artist one day" Hagrid said jokingly. :"You think so?" Ginny asked as she came from behind the stables, holding a nicely carved wooden dragon in her hand. "I know so" Said Hagrid with such confidence that Ginny thought about a switch of career. "Sorry Hagrid" Said Ginny as she shook her head. "I'm going to be a great witch and use what I can use for the power of good."

Harry smiled at Ginny as Luna came looking for them. "Hey Harry, I just got an owl from Professor McGonagall. She wants to see us. We'll have to go now" Said Luna as she pulled Harry and Ginny from Hagrid.  
Luna lead them to a large hall and Harry could see that there were many students from Gryffindor sitting gender based, boys on the left side and girls on the right side. "What is going on?" asked Harry as he looked around. "Ah, mister Potter. How nice of you to have come" said professor McGonagall as she stepped from a dark corner with the caretaker of Hogwarts, mister Filch.

"If you please take a seat with the boys, mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall while she guided the girls to the right side with the other girls. Harry remained standing as he looked at the only empty seat, next to Ronald Weasley. "Come on Harry, sit down" said Ronald as he hard handed tried to place Harry in the seat next to him. Harry used the momentum from Ron's strength to place him in the chair that Ron had tried to place him in. "NOOOOOO" started Ron to scream and before everyone's eyes Ron started to glow with many charms. Pulling his wand, Harry started to record the charms.

"Sixteen different charms to direct me in some way, all cast by Dumbledore" Said Harry angrily as he looked at Minerva McGonagall. The girls hadn't taken their seat and moved back to the centre and started to cast their own detection charms. The three chairs that they were placed on had all sorts of charms cast upon them. "Pregnancy charms?" Asked Ginny as she looked at the piece of paper that her wand had given her with every charm on the chair. "You?" Ginny asked, her face ash white as she looked at Luna and Hermione. "Yeah, and for me a compulsion charm to befriend that fucking red head there" Said Hermione as she pointed her wand at Ron who was on the chair, in a coma. "Miss Granger, what has happened?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she looked around bewildered. "I believe I can tell you that" Said Harry angry as he shoved the paper with all the different charms on the chair in her hands.  
Minerva's face paled and it was a few minutes later that professor Summers looked at the note in his hand. "Tell me that taking control of a student is reason enough for a school, to withdraw from this tournament?

"It should be" said the Goblin Dungbolb. "I've rechecked every book that the rules of the TRI-wizard tournament. In it stands that a student who has not placed his name in the goblet of fire and is chosen anyway, has twenty four hours to withdraw. The tournament should have been declared a draw from that point forward and the goblet should have been relit."  
They were in the Professors cabin of the Flying Dutchman. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione sat together on a large couch, holding hands and drawing strength from their bond. Alex knew that recently the began to speak telepathic, meaning that they could speak to each other inside their own minds.  
Sirius was there to, with the goblin Dungbolb and professor McGonagall was there to represent Hogwarts. When Dumbledore had heard about the 'accident' he demanded that either professor Snape or himself was there to represent Hogwarts. Professor Igor Karkaroff was banned from the ship, as the wards on it wouldn't allow a death eater (former or not) to board.'Snape had tried and was now in 's getting his arm regrown after he had just gotten control of his new hand that Harry had cut off.

"If I had known about that I would have removed Harry from this place the moment he came here." Said Alex as he was trying to keep his temper under control. Around Hogwarts and the Flying Dutchman there were thunderclouds forming and constant thunderclaps could be heard above.  
"This is the fourth attack in less that two months, Professor" Alex said as he looked at Minerva. "When that last attack at Harry's person happened, I was within my right to pull from the tournament, and leaving Great Britain alone in the mess they created. Did you know that, because of this tournament, my students are being called names? That my students have to use shield charms every day because a stupid boy want's to curse them? Did you know that, Professor?" Asked Alex as he started to get angrier with every word.

Suddenly thunder and lightning started to strike at will on the grounds of Hogwarts, creating massive holes in the ground. Alex took a few deep breaths and the thunder and lightning dimmed.  
"If I could turn back the time, I would have done so" said Alex as he tried to temper his anger.  
"But I can't. If there is a new attack on my students, no matter the size, we will leave" Said Alex as he looked at Minerva. She nodded. "What do you mean with size?" she asked as the door opened and Evelyn entered. "The word Mudblood comes to mind" Said Alex as he turned from Minerva to Evelyn. "Yes Evelyn, what is it?" Asked Alex. Evelyn smiled and placed a calming draught in front of him. "That is number one, Alex" She said and watched as Alex drank the draught. "The second is that there a few students from Hogwarts who want to play Quidditch with Harry and his friends against Slytherin."

"Maybe that is a good idea, to let our heads cool down for a moment" Said Minerva as she looked around. "Do you agree, madam Maxine?" Minerva asked the large woman of Beauxbatons who had been standing silent for the entire meeting.  
"Yes, I believe it is a good idea to take a break so that cooler heads can prevail." Said the large French woman. Alex nodded and looked at Harry. Harry turned his head and looked at one of the professors that he respected the most of all at Pacific Academy. "If you think it's wise to do so sir, then I'll stand behind you. You know that I would love nothing more to return to Pacific and learn what we need for our OWL's."  
"Very well Harry. We'll take a break and you can play your favourite game in the air" Said Alex with a small smile.

Harry nodded and with Ginny, Luna and Hermione, Harry walked out of Alex Summers office to his own room where he had his newest surprise for the Slytherin team. "Help me carry this soon?" Harry asked as he placed in front of his bonded seven packages, while he headed to the bathroom with the last package in his arms. Ten minutes later, Harry returned, wearing his Quidditch gear of Pacific Academy. Dark red, with black streaks and golden letters on his back that spelled out his name. Luna and Ginny smiled as they sought out their Quidditch gear. Harry smiled as he and Hermione carried the rest of the boxes outside where the Quidditch team of Gryffindor was waiting. Harry smiled as he gave each chaser a box and Hermione gave the Weasley twins a box to. As soon as Ginny and Luna were out of the changing room, the chasers moved in and the Weasley twins choose to dress in Harry's room.  
"Are you sure that you want to play Harry?" Asked Luna as he watched the stadium filling with supporters for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I think it's time to show these guys what it means to play Quidditch, Pacific Style" said Harry as he smiled as the Slytherins flew on the pitch. In tradition with Pacific rules, Harry's team was waiting on the pitch, while at Hogwarts the players flew out of their dressing rooms.

"What are those brooms, you are using?" Asked Malfoy in his sneering voice. "These are standardised falcon brooms, that are able to move with 120 mph. Although the Nimbus 2001's are ten miles faster, you'll never get the Quaffle as it's thrown through the air." Said Harry as he described the broom.  
"Are you two ready to play?" asked Richie Apple. Harry nodded, smiling that he could have a Pacific referee. "Hey, where is madam Hooch?" Barked Draco. Richie pointed to one of the teachers stands and Draco could see madam Hooch sitting there waving her hand. While she normally didn't sat games out, she was not against a substitute referee.  
"Now, I want a nice, clean game from all of you" Said Richie as he looked Harry and Malfoy in the eyes. Harry smiled and nodded, but Malfoy sneered. "I don't have to listen to this." the blonde said loudly. "Fine, then you're removed from the pitch" said Richie as he used his wand to levitate Malfoy of the playing field and into a penalty box. "You can stay there until you've learned your lesson" said Richie as he released the Snitch and the Bludgers. Telling the teams to get ready, he sent them up in the air and threw up the Quaffle.

"And It's Alicia Spinnet that has grabbed the Quaffle in this special match between Gryffindor and Slytherin" called Lee Jordan as he commentated the match. "Shooting on brooms donated for this match by Harry Potter, who played seeker for Gryffindor, Alicia is passing to Katie Bell. She bounces back and Angelina Johnson has grabbed the Quaffle. She moved like water through the Slytherin defence and shoots. Blocked by keeper Miles Bletchley, who now throws to Warrington, and it's intercepted by Katie Bell who now passes to Alicia. She passes to Angelina and throws. Bounced of the keeper and Katie Bell takes the Quaffle and aims. She shoots and Scores."  
The stadium went wild with the goal of Katie Bell. While everyone was enjoying the Quidditch game, several people walked disillusioned to the seventh floor of Hogwarts and moved in front a bare stoned wall that changed into a large double door. They entered, while the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor continued.


	10. Quidditch and Escape

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both seen the snitch" Shouted Lee Jordan in his speaker. The snitch, feeling both seekers locking on to it started to move faster and faster, pushing the brooms of the two Quidditch seekers to the limit. Harry was loving the chase. Flying with good players against a good opponent who could fly well. Although Harry's broom was not as fast that the Nimbus 2001 from Malfoy, both seekers were equally matched and thus the chase for the golden snitch continued.  
Despite his faster broom, Draco Malfoy couldn't outfly Harry Potter. While he was taught to hate the boy who lived, Draco couldn't help but develop a healthy dose of respect for the Seeker of Gryffindor. He knew that if Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts from the start, he would be the better seeker in a ten round match of 'capture the snitch'.

"And while the Seekers are hunting the snitch, the switch of Gryffindor is complete. The captain of the Gryffindor team, Angelina Johnson has sent Alicia Spinnet to the side to be healed from the bludger that had struck her left side, and it's Ginny Weasley who enters the game. Ginny Weasley, thirteen years of age, was a student here at Hogwarts, but after several unfortunate events her parents placed her at Pacific Academy, where she became good friends with Harry Potter. She comes from a family that is well groomed in the Quidditch traditions and as the younger sister of beaters Fred and George Weasley, and the star seeker from Gryffindor Charlie Weasley we'll be looking out for the little spitfire, as Ginny is known at Pacific. Lining up the penalty shot are Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson is hovering behind them, in case the quaffle is blocked by keeper Bletchly."

Ginny took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and nodded to Katie Bell. Katie knew that look as she had seen it in Fred's face many times before. Usually when he played a perfect prank where nothing went wrong. It seemed that Ginny took a page from her brothers book.  
Richie Apple gave the Quaffle to Ginny, and flew away as he looked at the players on the pitch. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor players were out the fifteen meter zone, with exception of the Slytherin's keeper and Ginny Weasley. Smiling, Richie placed his whissle to his mouth and blew. His whissle was the start for amazing skills as Ginny threw the quaffle backwards, straight at Angelina Johnson, who flew right upwards, drawing two chasers with her. At the last possible second, Angelina dropped the Quaffle and it passed right between the Slytherin chasers , who looked backwards and knocked their heads together.

The quaffle was still falling as Katie shot after it. The beater twins, Fred and George took one of the bludgers and knocked it into the other bludger that was sent towards Katie by one of the beaters from Slytherin. The Bludgers knocked against each other and with the maneuverability of the Tomcat broom Fred and George Weasley were able to use the bludgers to knock out the two Slytherin beaters. Katie's path was almost clear. Pretending to collide with her opponent, Katie dropped the quaffle at the last second, and it was grabbed by Ginny Weasley who shot away at the Keeper of Slytherin. Bletchley saw Ginny closing in on him, and nobody was left to get her off course. So Bletchley left his goals, trying to block Ginny from scoring. Using his full weight, Bletchley stormed towards Ginny.

Ginny was flying at her maximum speed, and seeing Bletchley coming out of his goal was al that she needed to preform her signature roll. Grabbing her broom, Ginny jumped up and over the slytherin Keeper while her broom passed under said Keeper. Ginny, while in the air turned around her center, doing her signature helix roll. Landing on her broom that was still flying with the same speed as before, Ginny shot the quaffle and it shot straight into the center goal. "And it's Ginny Weasley that scores with a once in a lifetime move that places the Gryffindor team in the lead with 180 to 0" shouted Lee Jordan as Gryffindor was going wild.  
"And it looks like the game is over for Slyherin as Harry Potter has just grabbed the Golden Snitch" shouted Lee again. The observation from Lee brought all attention at Harry as he held in his right hand the golden snitch. One wing was still clapping, trying to get away. "That's it. Gryffindor has beaten Slyhering with 330 to nothing." Shouted Lee, who was jumping up and down. It didn't matter that Professor McGonagall was dancing as well, while she was hugging Lee.

The Gryffindor stands went wild as they all started to shout and cheer. Harry gathered the group of flyers to the ground and nodded to Hermione who pressed play on her cd player. Harry started to stamp on the music and as soon as the gryffindor students were what quieter they all heard the sound coming from the player from Hermione and started to stamp and clap. Harry stepped forward towards the crowd.  
As the music started to sound harder and harder, Harry started to stamp on the ground and clap when he would on every third beat

"_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day"  
**_Several muggleborns who recognised this song started to stamp and clap along, and those who knew the text started to sing along._**  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Sing it'**_

Suddenly all gryffindors who knew the song started to sing along. Some even shouted towards the Slytherins who had decided to see what the Pacific student wanted to say.

_**'We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you'**_

Harry started to look right at Malfoy, who was looking at him with pure hatred in his eyes for catching the snitch right from him

_**Buddy you're a young man hard man**_  
_**Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day**_  
_**You got blood on yo' face**_  
_**You big disgrace**_  
_**Wavin' your banner all over the place**_

Suddenly Gryffindor banners appeared around the stadium, filling Gryffindor's with courage.

_**'We will we will rock you'**_  
_**Sing it'**_  
_**'We will we will rock you'**_

Now the entire Gryffidor team was singing with the song, filling them up with confidence

_**Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some  
day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place**_

_**'We will we will rock you'**_  
_**Sing it'**_  
_**'We will we will rock you'**_  
_**everybody  
**_  
_**'We will we will rock you'**_  
_**'We will we will rock you'**_  
_**Alright**_

As the solo of the guitar started to play, Harry started to play his air guitar, doing a nice impression of playing a real guitar. Many Muggleborn students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and even some Ravenclaw students started to play on their own air guitar, making more crazy moves that Harry. Harry waved at the crowd and under an enormous applause moved to the dressing room.

"Your team captain agreed to it on paper. If Slytherin lost, then they would hand over the Quidditch cup to Professor McGonagall. If Gryffindor lost, then they would hand over the falcon brooms" Said Harry as he showed a paper to Professor Snape who refused to hand over the cup. "I don't care what my students may or may not have sighed. I will not hand over the cup to Professor McGonagall."  
"And there you have it, Ladies and gentlemen. Professor Snape is nothing but a lying bully who don't believe that his Quidditch team sighed this paper" Said Harry loudly to the great hall. The tables were filled with students who enjoyed the meal. Gryffindor enjoyed the meal even more, as they were still playing the game in their minds. But Harry's words cut right through the Gryffindor's dream.

"I can't believe it" Shouted Minerva McGonagall as she stood from her chair at the staff table.  
"What can't you believe, Professor?" Asked Harry as he still held the paper in front of Snape. "You can't believe that your colleague would do that, or that he is a lying cheating bully?"  
"I can't believe that Snape would refuse to hold an agreement. I have known for a long time that Slytherin was favourite, because he was giving them point left and right. But this? This is the last straw Severus. You will hand over the cup to Gryffindor, that will display it proudly in the common room. You are from this day forward on probation, Severus. One wrong move more, and you will find yourself without a job" Said Minerva as she towered above Snape, who could do nothing but nod weakly. An angry Minerva was a dangerous Minerva.

"Here is the paper where we placed the bet of the game, Professor." Said Harry as he handed over the paper to Minerva. As she looked at it, and seeing all the names of both the Slytherin players, the Gryffindor players and Harry's, Ginny's and Luna's name, Professor Summers was running through the door. "Harry, we have the solution" he shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the great hall.  
"The solution to what, Professor?" Harry asked. "Harry, we have the solution of how we can safely remove you from the tournament." Said Alex as he smiled broadly to Harry, who started to laugh as well. "You mean, that what ever I need to do, will end my competition in this tournament?" Harry asked, his eyes showing hope and eternal gratitude.

"Yes Harry. We have found out that the Goblet was charmed to be fooled and to draw your name out as an extra champion. Because it's officially the TRI-WIZARD tournament, and your have been representing a FOURTH school, you don't have to compete anymore" Alex said as he hugged Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. "That means we are going home soon."  
Harry smiled, his heart racing with excitement. "That is amazing." Harry said softly as he was looking around. Harry then ran out of the great hall, followed by Luna, Hermione and Ginny who stopped and looked at the great hall and it's inhabitants. "It means that we are going home" Shouted Ginny as she vanished from the great hall.  
"Professor? Is that true?" Asked Minerva to Alex as he sat down, his smile still in place.

"Yes it is. We have found an very old book with the first rules of the tournament written in it. It clearly states that 'the Tri-wizard Tournament was intended for three schools. Any student that would be drawn from a fourth school would have the opportunity to leave at their own free will.'"  
Said Alex as he explained the book and it's writings.  
"Professor, what is that" Asked one of the Slytherin students as a patronus flew in the great hall. It solidified into a Winged unicorn and spoke with Harry's voice. "Dumbledore is holding us back, Luna is down. Sent help now" With it's message given, the patronus vanished.

Alex jumped with a graceful jump over the teachers table and ran at full speed to Harry's last known location. He didn't have to look far, as Harry and Ginny were defending themselves from Dumbledore, who had gotten reinforcements from Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley and Ron Weasley.  
Moving to help his students, Alex jumped in the fight, waving his wand to create an impenetrable shield. Hooking them to the castle with several quickly drawn runes, Alex turned to see Hermione and Luna out cold and Ginny feeling not good. "It's Molly Weasley, Sir." said Harry as he sat down next to Ginny. "She cast Ginny out of the Weasley clan, diminishing her magical power." "Why?" Alex asked, hoping to find a way to bring his students safely to Pacific Academy.

"Professor Summers. Stand down and hand over Harry Potter to us" Shouted Dumbledore, as he continued to try to blast the shield apart with Molly, Percy and Ron. "Idiots" Alex mumbled before he got an idea. "Harry, call Hedwig and get her to bring you and your girls to Pacific" Harry looked up and nodded, before a second alter Hedwig appeared in white flames, and grabbed Luna with her talons and flamed away. A second phoenix appeared, holding Alexandra Summers ready for a battle. Florida landed on Hermione and with a new flash, Hermione was safely transported out of Hogwarts. With a double flash, Hedwig and Fawkes appeared, grabbing on to Ginny and Harry before they flamed them away. Florida flamed in, and looked at Alexandra who was giving the shield more power as it slowly started to buckle.

"Florida, my dear. When I say so, Flame us to the Dutchman." said Alexandra as Alex was undoing the runes that held the shield in place. "Ready Sis?" Alex asked, as he held his wand ready for attack. "Ready" said Alexandra as Florida was hovering above them, still within the shield.  
"NOW" Alex roared as he shot the shield bubble towards Dumbledore and his members. The shield collided with them and it blasted Molly, Percy and Ron away at least ten feet. They would not get up again any time soon, with broken bones.  
Dumbledore was thrown back fife feet, but that was all that was needed for the twins to launch a complicated attack. Weaving their magical powers together, they shot a stunner at Dumbledore that penetrated his shield and left him out of action for seventy days.

"Florida, NOW" Shouted Alexandra as she and her brother both grabbed the tail feathers of the phoenix and flamed away, hoping never to see Dumbledore or Hogwarts again. 

* * *

The song 'We will rock you' Is not owned by me. Period. 


	11. Hope, and nothing more

Harry watched with increasing worry how two doctors from an American hospital of magical illness treated Luna and Hermione, while Alan Richards was working on Ginny. His own phoenix, Hedwig had brought them from a trap at Hogwarts back to Pacific together with the phoenix from the headmistress, Florida and the phoenix Fawkes. Harry was worried that Fawkes had been to depressed to aid Harry and his girls escaping from the trap that Dumbledore had set up.  
Seeing his own phoenix Hedwig and the other phoenix Fawkes sitting around the beds where his girls were laying in, Harry sat down in a chair and looked at his girls individually. Luna had been hurt at first, that bastard Dumbledore had hit her with a curse that shut down all receptions from Luna's brain to her muscles. Her heart and lungs did work, so she was still alive, but she couldn't respond if she wanted to.

Hermione had been stunned by Ron Weasley after Dumbledore had been pushed back by Harry's and Ginny's power. Dumbledore had called for back-up and they responded. Harry knew that Percy Weasley was in the castle, as a replacement as his boss Barty crouch Sr. had been unwell. Harry knew the real reason why Percy was at Hogwarts. If Dumbledore needed extra wands to corner Harry, he would come to the aid of the old man. That Molly Weasley was at Hogwarts was a surprise, and according to the muttering from Alan Richards, Molly had done some pretty heavy damage. Casting Ginny out of the Weasley clan, Ginny lost about eighty percent of her magic, with the remaining twenty percent slowly leaking out of her. Harry knew that a witch or wizard couldn't live without magic, as it was essential for them. He wanted to do a magical transfer to help Ginny, but he was told to wait by Alan Richards.

"Harry, I want you to prepare for a magical transfer." Said Alan after thirty minutes. Harry nodded and started to strip out of his top clothes, before he stood in front of Ginny, bare chest and focused. Harry's chest was one hundred percent muscle, with a very nice defined Six-pack. He had trained hard to get this far and he didn't want to loose the Six-pack to anything. That was why he didn't eat the food at Hogwarts, beside the possible potions that Dumbledore could have ordered in his food.  
Harry stood next to the bed of Ginny, with his chest still bare. Doctor Richards undid Ginny's robes and with some reluctance undid her blouse, showing the world Ginny bra. "Harry." Alan said as he looked at the fourteen year old wizard. "Sir?" Harry asked as he watched Ginny slowly falling into a permanent sleep. "You must bring forth your magical core, and bleed of some of your magic to her. Her magical core has collapsed and you must be the one to give her a temporary supply of magic that she can assimilate." said the doctor.

Harry nodded and moved so that he was almost chest to chest with Ginny. Slowly Harry's chest started to shine with a light of it's own. "Sir, it's painful" Said Harry as he kept the magic slowly running from his own core to Ginny's core. "I know it's painful Harry, but we have no other option"  
Said Alan as he held a pain relief potion in front of Harry with a straw. Harry stared to slurp the foul tasting liquid from the potion through the straw, and while it was tasting bad, Harry started to feel less pain coming from his chest.  
While Harry was putting some of his magic through his chest in Ginny's body, Alan was working on getting Remus Lupin and Sirius Black up to speed. Both adults couldn't understand how something like that could have happened. Molly casting her own daughter out of the family, Luna being hit with such a dangerous curse and while Hermione might have been stunned, there was severe damage from some curses that had hit her the moment that she was stunned.

"Is it true?" Asked Alan as he talked with Remus. "What is true?"Asked Remus as he tried to figure out how Luna would come out of her coma. It scared the hell out of him, to see the young girl so pale and fragile. "That Harry Potter could just walk away from the tri-wizard tournament without losing his magic?" Asked Alan as he studied the worry lines from Remus face. Sighing, Alan handed a calming draught to Remus who gulped it down in one go. "Disgusting" Remus said as he drew a face that matched the taste of the potion. "Ohw, Grow up Padfoot. Why don 't you try some of that Wolfsbane potion and see how you hold your face" Snapped Remus as Sirius started to laugh.

"Gentlemen." Snapped Alan Richards to both Sirius and Remus as he pointed to Ginny and Harry. Ginny's chest was glowing with the same glow that came from Harry's chest. While Harry tried to keep his attention to Ginny's face, hoping she would wake up soon, he couldn't help but look at Ginny's developing breasts. From the tag that was attached to her bra, Harry could see that Ginny had a cup size B. Knowing that he would be in big trouble, Harry refocused on Ginny's face and got a amazing blush as he looked in Ginny's half open eyes. "Ginny?" Harry asked, hoping that she wouldn't be angry.  
"Harry" Ginny breathed softly as he touched his face with her hand. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as Alan was placing reversed restrictors on her. "Harry, you can pull your magical core back now" Said Alan as he helped Harry of Ginny's bed and covered the young girl.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he pointed to his own restrictors. "Yes Harry, I need to set the restrictors to give off magic. So I need your restrictors to." Harry nodded and removed his restrictors and handed them to Alan who handed him back some new restrictors. "Harry. I want you to listen to me carefully. Ginny will be far from okay for the next couple of days. The magic from your core has recharged her shattered core for about twenty-five percent. With these restrictors from you I can hold her magical power at twenty-two percent. You need to come back every day twice to pick up new restrictors and hand over the older ones."  
Harry nodded. "So it's like a blood transfusion, but instead of blood, you use magic?" Asked Remus as he watched Ginny reacting to the first of the changed restrictors. She was still pale, but not as much as the moment when she came in the hospital wing.

"Yes, you can compare it with that" Said Alan absentminded as he looked over Hermione, under the guarded presence of her parents who had been told by a house elf that their daughter was back but injured. "Rennervate" Alan chanted as he pointed his wand at Hermione. The young girls eyes shot open and she almost jumped out of bed, before she knew where she was. "Mummy, Daddy" Hermione said as she reached for her parents. They were with her within a heartbeat and hugging Hermione with all the love they had for her. "what happened baby?" Asked her mother as she sat on the bed where Hermione lay on.  
"Dumbledore found out that Harry could just walk away from the tournament" said Hermione as she held her own knees. "Somehow he knew that there was a loophole in the tournament rules, about a fourth school entering. All the fourth school student had to do, saying that he would quit and the magic of the goblet would accept it. If it was from one of the other three schools, then the goblet would take to itself all the magic from said student"

"So because Harry's name fell under Pacific Academy, and not Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons he could just walk away with no consequences?" asked Remus as he slowly touched Luna's face, still worried for her health. "Yes, that's it. The funny part is that if Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour or Cedric Diggory would try to quit, the cup would allow that as it was supposed to choose champions for three schools, not four. Now the binding magical contract is binding for them, but not for Harry." Said Hermione softly as she was still hugged by her parents. Slowly she fell asleep, partially thanks to the exhaustion she felt and the warmth of her parents.  
With permission from Alan, Emma lifted her daughter up in her arms and together with Dominic brought Hermione out of the Hospital wing and into her parents room where she would remain for the rest of the day.

Harry was walking around Pacific Academy. While Professor Summers and Headmistress Summers had returned with the rest of the students that had visited Hogwarts, Harry was still worried as Ginny and Luna still didn´t make any progress in healing. The only good thing of worrying about them was that Harry's restrictors were constantly charging, and that helped Ginny with her magical core, that still was collapsed. Luna was responding to outside stimuli, but was not able to do more that blinking with her eyes. From the questions that were asked to her, Professor Summers and Alan learned that this was one of the curses that her mother developed for the 'light' side of magic. While many people did view Dumbledore as a 'light' wizard, Luna did see him as the true dark lord, with Tom Riddle or Voldemort as his right hand. It was all in Luna's diary that she had made before and after the accident with her mother.

Harry had gotten permission to retrieve the diaries of Luna from their room, and while Alex and Alexandra Summers promised to be extra careful with the information that was contained in Luna's diaries, Harry still felt a bit uneasy. What if they found out what they had been doing in the nights when they slept together. Sure, the only thing they did was sleeping, but there was also some evidence of kissing activities. Some pictures that could say more that a thousand words. A picture of Luna and Harry naked chest to naked chest, with arms intertwined. A drawing from Hermione that showed Ginny in a very nice bikini, with Harry looking at her.  
"Harry?" a voice asked and Harry turned around, seeing Rowena with Victor standing there. "Hey Row" Said Harry softly as he greeted them. "Mind if we walk with you?" asked Rowena as she led Victor beside her. "Sure, why not" Said Harry as he started to walk again. Touching Victor's wings, Harry felt oddly in peace with what happened. They walked together, neither human spoke as they just enjoyed the feeling of the company they had.

Days went on and on. Harry was kept alone, out of respect or fear, he didn't know. Luna was recovering and was dismissed from the hospital wing, but Ginny still in danger of losing her very life, and if she died Harry knew that he would to, as would Hermione and Luna. The professors tried to distract Harry by giving him homework for his OWL's but he couldn't do it, as he was thinking about Ginny. Twice a day, Harry visited Alan to hand over the restrictor bands. Ginny's magical power stayed on twenty-two percent. Not under the dreaded twenty percent, but her magical core was not healing either. Harry's magic that was in the reversed restrictor bands kept her alive, if barely.  
Harry after spending time with Ginny in the hospital wing, would be found near or in the library where he looked at ancient tomes of great wizards long past. Hoping that the journals of a great magical user had some answer for Ginny's core, Harry searched and searched. He was eventually forced to admit that there was nothing in the library of Pacific Academy that could help Ginny.

That night, the storm that his Pacific Academy from the outside world grew in size and intensity. Where normal the winds around Pacific were around gale 3, now Harry's emotional distress at losing Ginny brought the winds at power that would classify as a Hurricane. Around Pacific Academy students were ordered to remain inside, as the wind was so strong that you could be picked up from the ground and possible never return.  
"I cannot lose her" shouted Harry through his tears as he lay with Ginny. He was in the Hospital wing, trying to find any bit of hope that Ginny would repair her shattered magical core. Seventeen days after his arrival, and the hope of Alan was failing. "I can't find anything" said Alan as he researched through his medical documents again. "When a wizard or witch is suffering from a shattered core, it is followed soon by a quick death. It is because you are bonded with her and willing to give her some of your power that she still lives." Said Alan, but he stopped talking as Harry turned his tearful face at the doctor and looked at him. Harry's face, while covered in tears, had a spark in his eyes that could bring back Ginny.

"Marry me, Ginny" Harry said as he hovered over Ginny, holding her close. Marry me, and come back. Marry me Ginny, Please" Harry said a she started to cry. Alan Richards slapped his forehead with his hand. "Marriage" he said. "Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" he asked himself as he ran to the headmistress.  
"Headmistress, Harry has got an Idea about Ginny" Yelled Alan as he ran into the great hall. Everybody looked at the doctor as he smiled and told in whispering conversation the idea to Alexandra Summers.  
"Headmistress, if we use a ceremonial binding between Harry and Ginny, then their magical cores will merge, creating one new core in two parts. Harry's magical core is large enough that it can replenish within a week. Ginny's core will be absorbed by the new core and it will be enough to sustain her." said Alan in a urgent tone.

"Yes, but both students are underage, and a ceremonial binding can only be done with at least one of the partners as an adult." Said the Headmistress. "Unless ..." "Unless, what?" Asked Alan, hoping that the plan could work. The headmistress was right that a ceremonial binding between two underage students was forbidden anywhere in the magical world.  
"Harry Potter was chosen by the goblet of fire as a fourth champion, correct?" Asked Alexandra to her brother. "Yes he was" said Alex "He was chosen while he was still" Alex his eyes went wide open. "Yes, underage, but the Goblet was charmed to select overage students. Harry was pulled from the goblet as an overage student and Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch all said that he had to compete. Thus making him overage." said Alexandra with a smile. "You think that Pauline would agree with that?" Asked Alan carefully. While he had no bad words for the minister of magic, Alan sometimes wondered what was going on in Pauline's mind.

"There is one way to find out" said Alexandra as she led her brother and Alan Richards to her office where she called the minister from her floo. "Pauline, do you have a few moments?"


	12. Wedding Bells?

**Author Notification: Hello to all my fans.  
I guess you are somewhat wondering how it is possible to read every workday (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday) a new chapter of 'The Terrible Tournament'.  
That's because I already finished the twenty chapters that there are of this story.  
I've hit a block with my creativity on the final story, that I have to name properly. Maybe I'll place that story on hold for a long time, before I continue with it.  
IN any case, enjoy the coming chapters of 'The Terrible Tournament'.**

One hour. That's how much time was needed to convince Pauline of the plan that they had. At first the minister of magic had flat-out refused to listen to 'that crazy plan' as she called it, but she finally saw reason when the teachers told her that if nothing would happen, four children would probably end up dead within twenty four hours.  
Signalling her aid to deliver a letter to the head unspeakable, Pauline waited for ten minutes before her aid came back with a unspeakable. "Greeting unspeakable. By what name do we call you?" Asked Pauline as she watched the man or woman, dressed in black robes with it's hood covering it's face. When it spoke, they could hear that the person behind the hood used a voice modification charm.  
"I am known as Poseidon. That is all you need to asked in your letter to see if the student called Harry Potter is overage."

Pauline nodded. "Yes. It may be a thing that can save lives." She said but paused as the unspeakable held up it's hand. Like the rest of his body, it to was covered by his robes and a black glove. "Harry Potter" The unspeakable intoned to an very old book that he removed from his robes. The book opened up all on it's own and after a very long time, the unspeakable halted to a certain page.  
"Harry Potter. Age fourteen. Status: Bonded?" Asked the unspeakable. "How did this boy get bonded?" Demanded the unspeakable with a voice that promised many ways of pain if the answer wasn't given. "He saved the life of a young girl at Hogwarts, before said girl joined Pacific Academy. In a dual soul removing ritual, the shaman was disrupted once, and that created a distraction where the shaman accidentally waved a piece of soul from Harry into the young girl, and a piece of soul from the young girl in Harry."

"I see" Said the unspeakable. "However, that doesn't explain why he is linked to two other witches."  
"No, it doesn't. But the son of Mister Whiterspoon did some pretty heavy damage with his healing power. Instead of healing, he started to hurt Harry. So much even that we had to create bonds between Harry, the girl whose life he saved, and two girls who were thrown in prison, just because they didn't want their friend gone from the school." Said Alex. While he knew that he was a good dueler, he also knew that unspeakable's, like this one in front of them, were a class apart. "I see" said the unspeakable softly. "Well the book of answers is magically updated when ever an important event is happening in the magical world. Harry Potter bonding with not one but three girls would be pretty important" Said the unspeakable with what could be interpreted as a soft laugh in his voice.

"Yes, while it's all very nice to know about that, we need to see if Harry Potter is legally overage, as we have a student that is suffering from a shattered core."Said Alan a bit impatiently. The unspeakable seemed to look towards Alan. "A shattered core?" Asked the unspeakable "The girl should be dead within a day. How did you keep her alive?"  
"We've been supplying the girl in question with reversed restrictor bands." said Alan, only to be silenced by the unspeakable as he lifted his hands. "Alan Richards, I presume" Said the unspeakable. Alan nodded and the unspeakable moved closer to the doctor of Pacific Academy. "We have heard many things about you doctor. If you have some time in the near future, please join us for a talk about your bands. My friends and I would love to know more about the bonds. I think we'll invite the minister and our head of the DMLE to that meeting"

"While that's all nice and fine" said Alexandra with a steel tone in her voice, "We need to know if mister Potter is overage"  
"Fine, fine. I'll check the book" said the unspeakable, clearly not amused by Alexandra's interruptions. He looked again and his finger seemed to pass over the same section of the book. "He is" the unspeakable said. "Harry Potter is overage. According to this book, Harry Potter became overage when he was forced to participate in the tri-wizard tournament by three members of the British wizarding society. Albus Dumbledore, Bartemious Crouch Sr. and Ludovic Bagman all confirmed that Harry Potter was a champion, and thus overage."

"Thank you." said Alexandra as she now turned to the minister of magic. "Pauline, could you please perform a ceremonial binding between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, since it is proven that He is overage." Pauline started to look in her agenda.  
"Don't bother with your agenda, Minister" Said the unspeakable. "I can do the binding as well."  
Five faces looked at the unspeakable. "You would do that?" asked Alan, knowing that they were running on borrowed time. If Ginny Weasley (who could not be called Weasley because her foul mother had thrown out of the family) somehow decided to die, she would and bring Harry, Luna and Hermione to a quick end of her life.  
"I would, but only if I am allowed to bring a few of my fellow unspeakable's with me, so we can see what stage they are in with this bond."

"I'll allow it" Said Alexandra, and within seconds several other unspeakable's appeared as they removed their disillusionment charms. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the unspeakable who had met them. "Nice trick" Said Alex as he headed towards the fireplace in the ministers office to floo back to Pacific Academy.  
One by one, the new unspeakable's went through the floo, while the minister of Magic watched. Shaking her head, she called her aid to cancel all appointments for the day and followed Alexandra through the floo to Pacific Academy.

_**"We have come together here on this day, for the ceremonial binding between two souls that have made contact and intertwined each other, but their bodies have still not been together in the most direct contact. For this, we ask that our lady of the blessing brings forth a sign, to show us that she agrees with the fleshly binding between the two young magical beings before us"**_ chanted 'Poseidon'. He was standing, barefoot between Harry's and Ginny's bed, holding their arms close together so their hands were touching. Harry had been brought into an enchanted sleep, while Ginny was still in her coma. Chanting aside of Poseidon were the unspeakable that had come with Alex, Alexandra and Alan, as well the minister, Luna, Hermione Evelyn, Sirius and Remus who watched as the unspeakable worked.

Chanting the same words again and again, Poseidon started to lose hope. But before he started to chant again, there was a massive wave of magical energy, and the doors of the hospital wing blasted open. Floating in lotus position was a woman, barely out of her teen years with long red hair that floated gently around her. She wore a floor length, white dress that seemed to fit her form perfectly. "Lily?" Remus asked, his face pale. Sirius was the same, as he saw the face of one of his best friends, who he had seen dead at his feet.  
"I am not Lily" said the Lily look-a-like. "I just use her physical reflection to create a form that you would easily identify. I am here to give my blessing to the chosen one and his three fated ones." She said in a voice that emanated power, and yet was filled with love and trust.

The Lily look-a-like was now standing, and walked towards Ginny and Harry. Gently, she placed her hands on both Ginny and Harry and started the process of combining their magical core. In an normal ceremony, the bride and groom would have to get naked and have intercourse while the magical cores would merge with each other. Harry might have been overage thanks to Dumbledore, but Ginny was not. Now both bodies started to float as if they were carried by hundred of tiny hands. A dimmed glow came from Ginny's chest while a bright glow came from Harry's chest. The Lily look-a-like was making sure that both magical cores would be close to each other.

"Unspeakable Samson, I require your assistance" Said Lily and a cloaked unspeakable stepped forward. "Hold this close to their mouths" she said as she levitated a vial of golden liquid with her mind near the unspeakable, who grabbed the vial of liquid and stood close to their faces, standing ready to aid Lily. "When they open their mouths, pour the content of the vial into their mouths."Said Lily as she placed Harry's glowing chest against Ginny's barely glowing chest, making them lay side by side. Ginny on her left side and Harry on his right side. Harry was the first to react and gaped loud and long. "Now" said the unspeakable, as he poured the liquid in Harry's mouth. He started to sputter and after many attempts swallowed the liquid, before he fell asleep again. Ginny now started to gape, and the unspeakable poured the rest of the vial into her mouth. She to started to sputter and cough but just as Harry did, she swallowed the liquid.

The glows of their chests brighten suddenly, making all who watched it close their eyes. What they didn't see, except Lily was their magical cores floating out of their bodies. Harry's magical core was a bright golden colour with a small piece of red inside it while Ginny's was mostly red with a small piece of gold in it. In both cores there was also a hint of blue and green, hinting at Hermione's and Luna's bonded state.  
Both cores floated around, touching each other like a dance that was preformed. Finally, both cores merged within each other and grew to one core, with both red and gold swimming inside it. Then the last part of the binding happened, where the magical core split in two where each core sat down back into a owners chest. A core with slightly more red sat down in Ginny's body while the core with slightly more gold floated down into Harry's body.

The glows of the cores dimmed, and when everybody could look again, they saw Harry and Ginny having their arms intertwined, looking at peace for the first time within three weeks.  
"Come, let us walk" Said Lily as she led the group out of the hospital wing. She led them all to a small classroom where everyone took place. Lily stood in front of the teachers desk, trying to find a way to tell them what happened. "In know you have many questions, but please try to keep them to yourself. I'll try to explain what has happened between Harry and Ginny Potter"

"Potter?" Hermione asked, before she held her hand in front of her mouth. "Yes, that is the first thing you need to know. Since Ginny's mother threw Ginny out of the family, Ginny was without a surname. By combining their both magical cores, I was able to save Ginny Potter from a certain death, just like I did for Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger."  
And so she told them what she did. For thirty minutes did she talked, while she explained how Harry and Ginny were now in all senses of the word 'Married'. While magic had married them in the summer when Ginny arrived, Legally they were still not. A pure ceremonial binding was for the couple to merge their magical cores to become one forever.

"But don't worry, dear children" Said Lily as she started to fade away. "Both your times with Harry and Ginny will come, and them you'll become the ones to defeat the dark lords that threaten this world. Goodbye" She said as she vanished in a cloud of sparkles that just vanished in the air.


	13. Developing powers

**Warning: some mature content in this chapter.  
Do not hurt me with pitchforks... please...  
**

* * *

"Let's see" said Harry as he sat on one of the dunes that protected Pacific Academy from the waves of the ocean. His two trusty companions were there with him. Hedwig and Victor, his white Phoenix and winged Unicorn respectively."If I do this and that, that It will hold."  
Harry made the moves with his hand as they cut through the sand like a hot knife through butter. He smiled as his sand sculpture was finished. Harry looked at the sand sculpture and sighed with relief. While it may not be the real deal, Harry had created a decent Pacific Academy from sand. Even with the wind that Harry had to shut down for the moment, The sandy Pacific Academy looked like the real deal. More or less.

Harry smiled as he walked back to the students home, that many had called the homestead. It was a six story high building with many interconnecting passageways and for every student there was a room that was for their own. Harry moved with purpose to his room and opened the door. There was one of his best friends, Ginny Weasley. Well, 'wife' would be better as they had been bonded with each other in the most magical way ever. Professor Summers explained that by a normal ceremonial binding, the ceremony ended as the male placed his erect penis in the female's vagina and came within her. That sealed the bond, creating a powerful connection with the witch and wizard. However, Ginny was underage and not responsive when they preformed the ritual. There was even no question about doing it 'normally' As Harry Potter didn't do Normal.

"Ginny" Harry said as he held his hand in front of his eyes. His wife, for lack of better word, was laying on the double queens bed, holding her left leg up in the air, giving Harry a very good look at her lower body, that was free of clothes. "Ginny, it's not going to work" Said Harry as he turned away from Ginny's open vagina. "Oh Harry, we're married. You can see all of me, and even touch me more." Said Ginny as she had been in an aroused state since she bonded with Harry. It was a well known fact that when a witch and wizard bond, without the intercourse, the witch became sexually aroused. It had several stages, and Ginny was in the second stage. The first stage was a interest in the wizard's anatomy, specifically the lover parts of the wizards body. The second stage was that the witch was trying to lure her wizard into bed, and have intercourse with her.  
The third stage, and probably the safest stage was when the witch would masturbate in private, while the fourth stage was possible the most dangerous.

In that stage, the witch would try to have continuous intercourse with her wizard, even so to the point where both witch and wizard were more fucking each other, then taking care of their own bodies. It had been said that several witches and wizards had died that way, as they were more focused on the sex that the needs of their physical bodies. Harry was ordered by both the headmistress and Doctor Alan Richards to check in several times a day and to give Ginny her potion to suppress the urge.  
While Ginny knew that about her natural urges, she still didn't mind showing Harry her developing body. What did annoy her, was that Harry was being so stubborn. "Come on Harry" Ginny said as she tried to grab Harry and drag her over to the bed. "We are married, and while my mother might be a very stupid bitch, she did teach me where Babies come from."

"Yes Ginny, and at one point I would love nothing more than to have you in my left arm while I hold our child in my right arm, but not now. In less that four month, the OWL's start, and we need to study if we want to be ready. So drink your potion and follow me to the library" said Harry as he locked eyes with Ginny. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked into his emerald green ones and Ginny took a deep breath before she nodded and drank the offered potion. Feeling her libido decline, Ginny stepped back from Harry and pulled on her school clothes. "Say Ginny" Harry said as he looked at her developing bottom. Ginny turned around, her panties halfway up. "Yes Harry?" Ginny asked, not understanding why he would stop her now. "Just wanting to tell you I like that tattoo on your bottom" said Harry as he walked out of their room, his books in his hands.

Ginny started to swoon, Harry liked her Tattoo on her bottom? "Hey, wait a minute" Said Ginny as she gained control again of her body and her mind. "Harry Potter, You son of a Banshee. I don't have a tattoo there" Ginny shouted. She dressed in her school clothes and grabbed her books before she ran out of her room and followed Harry who had taken a place in one of the study rooms in the Homestead.  
"That was not funny, Harry" Said Ginny as she caught up with Harry. He was looking at a piece of paper in his hand that a tenth year had given him. "Neither is this" Said Harry as he gave the paper to Ginny who read it quickly. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, fear in her voice. Harry nodded. "We need to go now"  
Ginny nodded and both students gathered their stuff and made their way to Hermione Granger who was in the hospital wing.

Hermione Granger was tossing and turning in her bed in the hospital wing. Her body temperature was spiking, and for some reason she was feeling so cold. Her mother and father sat next to her, trying to give her comfort while they couldn't give any.  
Hermione's body was convulsing, making her scream out loud. Luna watched from a nearby bed, while she documented the strange symptoms for Doctor Richards and the headmistress, who were discussing the possible sickness that she might have.  
Harry and Ginny walked into the hospital wing, just as Hermione let out a mighty scream of pain and just lay there, eyes open but not responding to any stimuli from the outside. Her lips started to go a slightly taint of blue-ish colour, as her face started to become very pale.  
"Doctor, come quickly" Shouted Emma, as she started to rub a piece of cloth over Hermione's forehead, trying to warm up her daughter.

Doctor Alan Richards ran outside and threw a shield charm over Hermione, before anyone could do anymore danger. "Mrs. Granger, please." Said Alan as she tried to reach her daughter.  
"Get this thing away from her" Emma shouted as she grabbed a chair and started to hit the shield with it. "Please, Emma. Calm down before your hurt her" Pleaded Alan as Alexandra had started to talk with Dominic, and somehow convinced him that he should get his wife and follow her and Alan back in Alan's office, while Harry, Ginny and Luna kept watch over Hermione. The last thing what Alan did before he closed the door, was removing the shield that kept Hermione separated from the outer world.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Shouted Emma as she started to hit Alan. With more than enough going on, Alan cast a charm on Emma who suddenly became very relaxed. "Strong calming charm" Said Alan as Dominic looked at his wife in shock. "Now that we are here, we have something to tell you" Said Alexandra as she summoned a house elf to bring them some refreshments.  
The elf returned moments later with a place with Butterbeer, fire whiskey and several snacks to spent the time in the office. "Thank you, William" Said Alexandra as she dismissed the house elf.  
"Now, how about we take a drink first and then tell you what Hermione is going through."  
With several mumbled complaints from Emma, they started with one small glass of fire whiskey each. Emma burped out actual flames and Dominic had to be given some water to help him cool down. Alexandra's only reaction to the strong fire whiskey, was that she eyes became aglow with an inner power.

"Aren't you taking any?" Emma asked to Alan after she took a large gulp of water that was conjured for her. "No, I have a fire whiskey intolerance." Said Alan as he remembered that one time he took a sip. He had been preforming how a dragon would blow fire for twelve hours straight. After that, it was discovered that he had an enzyme in his body that increased the 'flame' effect of fire whiskey.  
"Why are we here?" Asked Dominic as he took another sip of water. The fire whiskey was a bit to strong for him. "We are here to make sure that nobody is hit by any magical discharge from Hermione. Luna, Ginny and Harry are immune for this type of discharge" Said Alan as he took a sip of butterbeer. "  
"Why are they immune for Hermione?" Emma asked, as she took a sip of the butterbeer. Alan sighed, he really didn't want to tell the reason, but it was necessary to do so.

"Hermione is going through a phase in her physical makeup, and her magic is activating a dormant gene that has passed down from both your lines. That gene is activating on it's turn hidden magical powers, the most clearly seen is that Hermione is developing an elemental power. That is why I asked for Ginny and Harry Potter. Both are elemental powers and with their own power they can help Hermione controlling her own developing power."  
"Hermione? An elemental witch?" Asked Dominic as he dropped his glass of water. Emma was looking like she had seen a ghost. "But, how?" Emma asked and Alexandra, Alan and Dominic looked at her. "How can our baby be a elemental witch?"  
"That is what I want to find out, and why we are here in my study" Said Alan as he stood up and pulled both Hermione's parents up on their feed and took the to his small personal laboratory. "Please sit here, and calm yourselves" Said Alan as he started to wave his wand over both Emma and Dominic.

While Alan was testing Hermione´s parents, Hermione herself was having a very bad day.  
She had gotten a very nice shade of light blue on her face, and she felt cold, really cold. Hermione then fell two hands on both her cheeks. Both Harry and Ginny had their hands upon her face. `Please. Make it stop" Said Hermione weakly as she tried to feel any warmth from her friends hands.  
She felt that Harry was normal warm, around the 37 degrees celsius, but Ginny seemed to be ablaze with fire. Her temperature must have been a 100 degrees celsius at least. How did she survive it? She should have been dead.

"Hermione" Ginny called softly. "Yes?" Hermione asked softly, her mind losing any sence of the world. "Stay with me, Hermione." said Ginny as Luna stood at her feet. "Why?" Hermione asked slowly, her mind almost in the land of Morpheus. "Because we will bring you back to the land of the living" Said Harry as he started to pour raw magic inside of Hermione, via the pathway of his hand on her cheek. Ginny did the same, while Luna grabbed Hermione's feet and poured her own magical power through her. Hermione started to feel as if a fire was awoken inside of her. Her body seemed to settle down as Harry, Ginny and Luna poured magic into her.

Harry slowly removed his hand from Hermione's face as he took a deep breath. Looking at Luna and Ginny, Harry smiled as he helped Hermione to sit up in her bed. "Harry, Thank you" Said Hermione, but she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Harry's face covered with very fine ice crystals that she now seemed to breath out. "Harry?" Hermione asked as she started to breath faster, creating more tiny ice crystals. "Don't worry Hermione." said Harry as he held her close on her left side while Ginny and Luna held onto Hermione from the back and right side. "We'll teach you everything we know about your powers, and how to control it."

"Yeah, we're going to have so much fun" said Luna as she imagined Hermione using her new power to make ice sculptures from the animals that she could see.

* * *

**So, yes. Hermione is beginning to get her own elemental power.  
Ice... **


	14. OWl Preparations

**There was a reviewer on 'Pacific Academy' who wanted to know why there wasn't a Fidelius charm around Pacific Academy.  
the answer his here in the chapter.**

The team of cursebreakers and aurors from the United States, crawled through the overgrown bushes that hid the old building from the rest of the world. Using a few very clever tricks, they had disabled the wards around the shack, where one of Tom's little treasures was waiting. One witch moved her wand and cast a few detection charms with it. "It's all clear on the outside"She said to the leader who nodded and motioned to everyone to stand up.  
"How's the inside?" Asked Kingsley Shacklebold as he adjusted his workrobes. At the end of the first wizarding war, Kingsley Shacklebold had been assigned as a auror, but with many 'noble' pure blood wizards and witches looking for a job, Kingsley was quickly cast aside, in favour for a 'noble' wizard of 'excellent' breeding. Looking for work, Kingsley responded to a advertisement that told him to head over to the ministry of magic and grab a portkey to the United States for 'freelance work'.

As he arrived, Kingsley soon found out that he would work with a team of hitwizards, to arrest a dangerous criminal. Having lost his entire family to death eaters while he was still at Hogwarts, Kingsley had developed a healthy dose of anger towards anyone who was thinking he was above the law. While the criminal wizard had hit most of the hitwizards with strong spells, Kingsley had used a disillusionment charm and got behind the wizard, who was gloating about how he had defeated the sixth team of wizards that was sent after him, when Kingsley hit him in the head with his fist, and after that, Kingsley just hit the wizard more and more, until there was nothing left of the man's face, but a bloody heap of flesh and blood.

Kingsley understood that day that he had a special power, a power he had no control of. Thanks to the Auror office and the department of magical education, Kingsley entered Pacific Academy and spent two years learing about his power that made his magic and muscles increase in tenfold.  
Now Kingsley was a respected member of the auror office, and he was being trained to become the second in command of the auror office, when the current leader resigned.  
"The inside is still cursed beyond anything we've seen" Said the witch who held her wand still above her head. "I'm detecting a massive lightning grid with enough power to shoot thirty lightning bolts at anything that moves. Beside that I'm fairly sure that the other curse that is in there, is an old variation of a confounding curse. It makes you, whatever it is, to place it on your body and hold it close."  
"Okay" said Kingsley as he stood in front of the door of the old shack. "Tell Lisp to bring forth the snakes we found."

While Kingsley and his team were working to capture the last of Tom Riddle's horcurxes, Harry was running the obstacle course that several teachers had set up for him and the girls. According to the seer in the tower, Maria of the eyes, a terrible accident would happen to Harry and if Harry didn't survive it could mean the end of the world. For that, Harry and his girls were taught advanced tactics, spells and while not perfectly legal, how to use and maintain muggle weapons. While they had some experience with holding guns, after all Luna's signature weapon were two guns, it was still getting used to the noise of the guns.

"How are you doing?" Asked Harry as he looked back. Ginny and Luna were able to keep up with Harry, but Hermione had some difficulty with the tempo that Harry had and while she was adapting to Harry's tempo, she prefered a slower tempo. " Don't worry Hermione. We'll soon be done and you can enjoy a lesson from professor Estill where we'll have fun with charms." Said Harry as he kept an acceptable pace. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice as she was panting heavy.  
Ten minutes later, Harry and his girls had cast freshing charms on each other, while Hermione took an extra shower and a small dose of pepper-up potion that her mother had placed near her book bag. Feeling ready, the four students joined the rest of the seventh years in the charm classroom, where Professor Estill was talking with the headmistress.

"Students, welcome to a new charms class. Today we'll be discussing the Fidelius charm." Said the professor, to the amusement of the students. "Please take notes as this charm might be asked about on your OWL."  
Harry smiled as Hermione took out pen and paper, and started to write down anything she knew of the Fidelius charm. Harry took out his charms book and looked up the charm in the index of the book. Frowning, Harry held up his hand.`Yes mister Potter?" Said Professor Estill.  
"Professor. The charm isn't listed in our book." Said Harry as Hermione looked up from her work.  
"True, the Fidelius charm is not listed in your book, as 'Charms made easy' is for the students who work towards their OWL's. If you succeed to get an O or EE for your OWL charms, then you'll need new books. In 'Charms for Advanced' You'll find the Fidelius charm that we'll be discussing today."

"Right. First of all. What is the Fidelius charm?" Asked the professor. Several hands shot up in the air, including Hermione's. "The fidelius charm is a charm to hide a location inside a person's soul. The person who had the secret stored inside their soul, is called the secret keeper" said Hermione as she was given a turn.  
"Two things, miss Granger. Do not quote what any book in the world has written, but use your own words. Second, while the main use of the Fidelius charm in used to indeed store a location inside a person's soul, there are also wizards that use the charm to hide a object or a personal secret." said the professor. Hermione nodded, as she started to write again.

"I'll give you one example. _You will find the pillow of the headmistress on the headdesk of the charms teacher_" said Professor Estill, and the whole class gasped as the pillow of the headmistress became visible. "Wow" Said Harry. While he was a seventh year now, magic still was very magical.  
"Wow indeed" said Ginny as she started to write down what the professor told the students.  
"Several older students have asked me this question many times. 'Why isn't Pacific Academy not under a Fidelius charm?' The answer is very simple. Because of the special way we hide Pacific Academy, we don't need it. How many hostile wizards have entered pacific Academy in the last hundred years?" asked the professor.

Harry's arm shot up. "Four wizards so far ma'am" Said Harry, still remembering the wizards that tried to grab him to place him under Dumbledore's command. "Correct mister Potter. Because of those wizards, we have taken extra care to protect our students but still not placed a Fidelius charm around our school. Can anyone tell me why that is?"  
Only one hand went up. "Yes miss Granger, do you know the answer?" Asked the professor.  
"Ma'am, the reason is that a Fidelius charm around Pacific Academy will be incredibly hard to do. Every soul who has entered Pacific Academy, and knows of it's location will know that something has happened the moment that they can't remember where the academy is. The power to hide the academy will be enormous." said Hermione as she tried to explain it in her own words, instead of just quoting the book. "Correct, miss Granger. One golden coin to you" said the professor as she levitated one coin to Hermione's table.

"As miss Granger already told us, hiding the academy will take so much magical power that sixty full grown wizards and witches with all their powers, won't even make a tenth of the secret hold. A second reason is that the secret keeper will have to be someone who can be trusted. That would be either the headmistress or the deputy headmistress of Pacific Academy."

"Thousands of people know the location and existence of the Academy, Hermione" said Ginny as she tried to tell Hermione that a Fidelius charm was out of the question. Harry ignored Hermione and Ginny while he was working on Transfiguration. While Professor De Bruin had told them that they wouldn't be studying the Animagus transformation in detail after they had sat for their NEWT's it was 'advised' to study the introduction of the subject, as it might be in their Transfiguration OWL. Harry hated this. He hated the secrets that the teachers held for him and his classmates. Always hinting that there could be a 'advanced' question about some subject that they didn't discuss. Even more that annoyed about the teachers, Harry had become so angry at the news from Professor Summers that Alan Richards would place a dampenign spell on them to block out the so called mind-speak between Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

Harry had flat out refused and even the headmistress couldn't change Harry's mind. "I don't give a damn about what you think. I can promise you that we will not cheat" said Harry before he stepped through the door of the headmistress office. "If you don't trust me, and in extend Ginny, Luna and Hermione that we won't cheat, then I won't trust you anymore." Said Harry as he left, his phoenix singing a song that filled the teachers and doctor with a sence of shame.  
"Harry's right" Said Evelyn as she looked at the door where Harry had passed through. "We pride ourselves to be trustworthy. What image do we give to our students if we break that trust with Harry and his girls?"  
"The community will not allow Harry and the others to speak with their mind to each other, in the middle of the OWL's" said Alexandra as she tried to find a way to get Harry to cooperate.  
"Then why don't you tell that Harry will loose his trust with us if we continue with this plan?" Asked Alan as he imagined casting the dampening spells on a pissed off Harry and girls.

"Mister Potter, do you have a moment?" Asked a voice that sounded like professor Vector. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't have the time right now" Said Harry as he looked up from his transfiguration book, only to have his mouth fall open as he took in the sight before him. It wasn't Professor Vector at all. It was his sweet Ginny, looking at him with hope filled eyes. "Harry, Please come to bed. You've been studying for so long now" Said Ginny as she gently lifted Harry from his desk and placed him in bed. Harry had only eyes for Ginny's underwear. A velvet red bra held Ginny's breasts restrained, while she had the cutest red string covering her lower body.  
Ginny smiled. "Hope you like this Harry. I've got something planned on your birthday in a few months time." Said Ginny as she slowly pulled the blanked over both of them. Hermione was at her Parents room, and Luna was in the hospital wing. So they had some time alone, just them two together.

"I like the sound of that" Said Harry as he slowly started to fall asleep, with Ginny on his side. Ginny smiled as imagined how Harry would react when she would show him what was under her underwear in a few months time. Having that Happy thought in her mind, Ginny placed her arms around Harry and fell asleep, holding her arms around her man, her best friend and her confidant.


	15. OWL's and Riddle me this

Harry finally relaxed in his room after the last of the OWL's was past. As promised between him, his girls and the teachers, Harry didn't use the mind-speak between him and his girls. Even the information that they could access from each other wasn't touched. Harry now finally had time to investigate that one examinator that had been hovering around him from time to time. The examinator, some guy called Eric Macnair, had been around Harry for the last seventeen days. Always finding himself cornered by the examinator, Harry finally got fed up with the creepy man and used his invisibility cloak to watch him while he should be studying. That man always seemed to be hanging around his seat at the table, and Harry had even seen a silvery compass that he spoke to.

Now that the OWL's were done, Harry fully expected to see the examinators to leave tomorrow. It had always been that way. With the OWL's, the examinators remained at the castle, but when the OWL's and NEWT's were done, the entire school waved them goodbye. Looking at his clock, Harry decided to call it a day and crawled in his bed, surrounded by Hermione who just couldn't be calmed down out of fear that she failed everything, Luna who was counting how many humpleflopworms Hermione had around her face, and Ginny who was combing her hair. "Night girls" said Harry as he lay down on his bed and fell asleep, even before his head his the pillow.

The next day Harry and his schoolmates stood in front of Pacific Academy, Harry holding onto the little talisman that he had gotten from Examinator Williams. Williams had given it to him, with the message that if keeping close to your heart, it would unlock his destiny. So Harry wore the talisman around his neck, while he waved the examinators goodbye.  
One by one, the examinators walked to the port-key arrival and extraction spot of the academy and were port-keyed away. When Examinator Macnair walked to the exit point, he waved his hand to the students. Harry suddenly had a terrifying feeling that something was about to happen. The feeling was right as he felt the talisman from Examinator Williams heating up, before he felt himself being pulled away by a port-key as Examinator Macnair vanished.

Harry's feeling of the hook in his navel told him only one thing. He was being transported away to some place where he could be in danger. Feeling the ground under his feet, Harry rolled away, just as a stunner was shot at the place where he had landed. Hiding behind some kind of stone, Harry took a couple of deep breaths, before he sent out his help signal to Ginny, Luna and Hermione at Pacific Academy. Knowing that they wanted to know what was going and warning Professor Summers, Harry looked around. Already feeling Ginny and Luna in his mind and looking through his eyes, Harry started to take in his surroundings. It was outside, dark and he could hear a wheezy breath closing in. Concentrating hard on his own Elemental power, Harry vanished from sight, just as a scabby looking wizard with large front teeth and a balding head came from behind the stone he had been hiding.

"Master, I can't find him" he heard the wheezing man say, and Harry used this moment to escape from his position. Using his wind power, Harry floated in vapour form around the place, now identified as a graveyard. Feeling his vapour draining him of his magical power, Harry floated around a few of the tombstones before he phased into solid matter and hid behind a large tombstone. "I thought that you told us he was here, Macnair?" Said a ice cold voice that gave Harry goose bumps. HE had heard that voice a few times in his dreams and a few years ago when he saved Ginny from the Basilisk that lived under Hogwarts. Grabbing his wand, Harry slowly changed the surface of his left hand into a reflective surface, creating a quick mirror like coating.  
While self-transfiguration was only taught at Pacific in the advanced classes of transfiguration at Pacific Academy, the mirror charm was simple enough to learn and handy to use. Because of being surrounded by three girls all the time, Harry had learned that spell from Luna whenever the girls wanted to check their appearance.

Very carefully, Harry moved his left hand, giving him a few images that he tried to sent to Ginny, Luna and Hermione at Pacific. A large Black cauldron stood in the middle of a open spot between the tombstones, with fire heating the contents. The scabby looking wizard that Harry saw earlier came again in his view, and Harry now recognised the fourth member of the marauders, Peter Pettigrew. The rat Animagus. If Sirius was here right now, he would have jumped in and killed the rat, but Harry had to keep his calm. He very carefully used his passive magical power to sent out a low powered 'ping'. The 'ping' returned seconds later, giving Harry the location of three wizards looking for him. Peter was looking for him, seventeen feet away. It seemed that 'examinator' Macnair stood next to the third lifeform, but this lifeform seemed like it was misformed. It's magical power was large, but Harry felt comfortable that, if he needed to, he could take out the third person. "Found You" Shouted the wheezy voice and Harry jumped away as a stunner hit the now vacant place.

Harry now stood in the middle of two gravestones. On his right, Wormtail was standing, his wand pointed at Harry's heart while on the right was Examinator Macnair. Harry now knew where he had heard that name before. Walden Macnair was the brother of the examinator, and a 'released' death eater. "Don't do anything stupid boy. We'll just take some blood and then you'll be witness to the rebirth of the most powerful wizard of the world." Snarled Macnair as he held his wand in his right arm at Harry's heart, while he held the third lifeform in his left hand.  
"I hope you all die" Said Harry as he dived forward. He was fast enough to dodge the spell that Wormtail shot at him, but Harry failed to see Macnair shooting twice and the second stunner hit Harry right in the chest.

Feeling light headed, Harry woke up as he heard someone howling as something fell into water. Opening his eyes, Harry saw the man known as Wormtail holding his own arm, where he had cut of his own hand. The bloody stump was still bleeding as Wormtail looked up at Harry and approached him. Looking around Harry saw that he was tied to a menacing black statue that was holding it's scythe across his body, preventing his escape. As Wormtail was about to cut Harry's arm to take his blood to resurrect his lord and master, his arm was hit with a white light, in casing both his good arm, hand and knife in ice.  
"Hope I'm not to late" said Hermione as she removed her disillusionment charm, while Ginny appeared, surrounded by fire. Luna then appeared, by her own version of transportation, using her portals to transport.

"Almost" Said Harry as he became vapour again and slipped from the grasp of the statue. "Bombarda" Shouted Macnair at Luna, she used her portal power to collect the Bombarda and created a second portal that shot out Macnair's Bombarda directly back. The wizard was to slow to dodge his own spell, and was hit right in the middle of his body, blasting his own body to thousands of little pieces.  
Harry, returning to solid form again, looked at Wormtail while Macnair's body lay at his feet.

"Now, Wormtail. It's time to show you why I am much worse than my godfather" And with one fluid movement, Harry had created the same bubble he had used before, around the now terrified wizard who noticed that he had trouble breathing. Falling on his knees, Wormtail started to look pleadingly to the three girls, trying to ask them to stop Harry from killing him. Hermione looked at Harry, and back at Wormtail and shook her head. Luna was looking at several invisible creatures and so didn't see Wormtail going blue in the face. Ginny was juggling with some small balls that she had taken from her back pocket.

As Wormtail felt the eternal sleep setting in, Harry removed the bubble from Wormtail's face, and hit him with a stunner. "Harry? What are you doing?" Asked Hermione as she looked at her best friend. "I'm taking him with me to Pacific. I bet Remus and Sirius want to have some fun before I kill him." Said Harry as he looked at the cauldron that was bubbling slightly under the low fire. "Ginny, can you heat that up to the melting point of Iron?" Harry asked to Ginny while he pointed his finger to the cauldron. Ginny placed back her three juggling balls back in her pocket and ignited her hands. As a extra precaution, Harry took Luna and Hermione a few feet away from Ginny's flaming hands. Even from this distance, Harry, Luna and Hermione could feel the amazing heat coming from Ginny's hands, while she was just standing there like she was enjoying the sun.

Streams of fire shot from Ginny's hands and surrounded the cauldron. Hearing the potion bubble rapidly, and seeing the vapour used his wand to tip over the cauldron where he suspected where the last remains of Tom Marvolo Riddle was. As Ginny's flames entered the cauldron, they could hear a terrified scream for a few second, before it was over.  
Ginny pulled back, and the flames around the cauldron vanished. The cauldron, or what was left of it looked like a pile of deformed metal, bend and twisted. Harry smiled, and cast one more spell. The result was as satisfying as the feeling that Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead . "Let's go" Said Harry as he lifted the stunned Wormtail with his wand and nodded at Luna who opened a portal for them to walk right though, back to Pacific Academy.

A lone figure came from several shrubs, moving with a certain speed to the pile of melted cauldron and the dead body of Macnair. "Poor Walden, I could have used someone like you in my new world organisation" Said the figure as he removed the black hood, revealing his long white hair and beard. Dumbledore looked around, trying to find something that he could use to his advantage.  
Snapping his fingers, Dumbledore started to transfigure the molten cauldron with the leftovers of Tom Riddle and shaped it into Tom's ugly head. Smiling like he used to do before he would show the world that he was the greatest guardian, Dumbledore took the tri-wizard cup from the stunned Cedric Diggory and after doing a little memory modification, Dumbledore and the unconscious Cedric rode the port-key back to Hogwarts.

At Pacific Academy, Harry was laying in his own bed in the hospital wing. Professor Summers and headmistress Summers had demanded that Harry took a few days rest and after Harry reluctantly agreed, sent for Gabriella to probe his mind to find out what had happened. While Harry was laying in his bed, Professor James 'Jimmy' Noles was watching over the sleeping form of Peter Pettigrew. It was necessary, as both Remus and Sirius were in a very good mood to hurt and possible kill the traiterous marauder. So James 'Jimmy' Noles had taken Peter and placed him somewhere safe, so that Remus and Sirius never could find him.

"James, can you please collect Peter for the aurors?" Asked headmistress Summers. James nodded and waved his hand, using wandless magic to get Peter from his hiding place. The aurors, Remus and Sirius were surprised when they saw the windows opening of the headmistress office and peter floating in, his face white from terror. "What did you do to him?" Asked Remus as he watched Peter being escorted away.  
"Oh, not much, just placing him on the outside of the tower for a few days with a sticking charm." Said James as he walked away, leaving both the Marauders standing in the headmistress office with open mouths. "He hung his on the outside of the castle?" Remus asked, his voice soft with disbelief.  
"It seems so" Said Sirius, as his mouth shaped from disbelief to an evil smirk. He just had found a brilliant prank project. "come, Remus. To the prank-cave" Said Sirius as he dragged Remus away from the office.

Headmistress Summers shook her head. "Even since we gave them a place to test their pranks in their off time, he's been calling it the prank-cave"  
"True, I guess that I overdid it a bit with the comic books?" asked Alexander as he looked at his sister. "A bit?" Alexandra asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Hogwarts, June 24, 1995. Ending feast.  
Dumbledore smiled as his sheep students enjoyed the feast before the visiting students would set sail home (Durmstrang students) or fly home in their flying horse carriage (Beauxbatons students).  
He had hoped that some of the foreign students would stay at Hogwarts, giving him some extra power to 'guide' them into their 'promissing' future. The transfigured head of Tom Riddle was placed in a special box that kept it sealed up until he needed it.

Feeling the wards alerting him to his guests, Dumbledore excused himself before he walked towards his office. Entering his office, Dumbledore took the box with Riddle's head and placed it on his desk, just as the door opened and several respected members of the British wizarding community entered his office. Dumbledore knew them all, and they all knew Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore knew them because he had sat at their trails while they were accused of being Death Eaters. The men who entered his office knew Dumbledore because he had used his power to 'keep them on the path to light'.

"Gentlemen, please come in and make yourself at home" Said Dumbledore as he took his usual place at his desk. "Please hurry up Dumbledore, as some of us have pressing matters to attend to" Said Lucius Malfoy, while he took a seat in the office of the headmaster of his son's school.  
"Very well Lucius, I'll be brief. I want you to work with me to bring forth the greater good for all wizards and witches alike. To take our place as masters over muggles and to rule the world." Said Dumbledore as he got everyone's attention.  
"And why should we follow you?" Asked Crabbe Sr. While he was one of the less powerful wizards, the Crabbe family had more than enough money. "Because I have done this" Said Dumbledore as he removed the lid of the box that held Tom's head.

"Master?" Several voices asked.


	16. Running away

**There was a reviewer who wanted to know something.  
He wanted to know if: I expected that my readers would believe that the Death eaters would trust Dumbledore.  
****  
The answer is: Yes. I believe that.**

* * *

_Daily Prophet 06/26/1995_  
_Wizards and Witches rejoice. He who must not be named is dead._

_"The magical community has got to pay the highest price for the courage of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" So states Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy was called with several other lords and ladies from ancient and noble houses to witness the evidence that our headmaster of Hogwarts has taken the trip to rescue the Hogwarts champion of the tri-wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory_

_"I can't remember anything, but according to Madam Pomfrey, I got a severe concussion after I landed , wherever I landed" claims Cedric Diggory. Cedric Diggory, seventeen years of age was this year the tri-wizard champion of Hogwarts, who competed against Victor Krum of Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. In the first two months of the tournament, a fourth contestant was also present, but he found a way to forfeit the tournament. Harry Potter, it seems is still being held prisoner by the wizards who kidnapped him from his loving family to corrupt his view of the magical world._

_Headmaster Dumbledore has been awarded with a third order of Merlin, first class and can now call himself an 'honoured member of wizarding society'._  
_More information about Dumbledore, Page three, four and five._  
_About the tri-wizard Tournament, see page six._  
_What we know about You-Know-Who, Page seven till twelve._

* * *

Amelia Bones, formerly head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement threw down the paper on the dining table. Her niece was back at Bones manor, and told her about the many changes that had been going on since Cedric Diggory came back from the Tri-wizard Tournament. Susan told her several stories that made her think that the wizarding world was lost. Slytherins and Gryffindors working together under Dumbledore's rule. Books that were taken from the library because the were 'encouraging students to defy the ruling powers'. According to her limited source of intelligence, Dumbledore had resurrected his private militia, the Order of the Phoenix.

She had been asked several time to follow Dumbledore's militia, but she refused to follow Dumbledore's example. She knew that with only light spells, you could not win a battle, let alone a war. Yet, it seemed that more and more of her aurors had 'seen the light' and joined Dumbledore's Order. Even the minister had made moves that gave the Order more power than the limited aurors had at that moment.

The day after Susan came home, she was called to the ministry to be informed that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had a new head, none other than Percy Weasley. Amelia had stood there for a few minutes before she fled back to Bones manor and activated the Fidelius charm on it. Knowing not how, but being sure that Dumbledore had something to do with it, she contacted her friend Kingsley Shacklebolt and told him and his supervisor everything. "I'm telling you Kingsley, It was as if I was not even allowed to bring my own stuff back with me" Had Amelia said as she talked to Kingsley via this muggle device called a Telephone. While raised as a pure blood, and knowing the legal rules of the ancient and noble houses, Amelia had spent a few years on the force on the muggle side. She became very skilled in various muggle training exercises and combat ways. To prepare her niece Susan and her niece's friend Hannah Abbott for Hogwarts and beyond, she taught them several fighting styles to protect themselves. Hannah seemed more to flow around her opponents, so Amelia had coached her in Judo and Aikido. Susan was taught the same arts, but she took Karate to, giving her an attaching option in the need would arise.

"Aunty?" Susan asked as she entered the dining room. While the Bones Family was one of the ancient and noble houses of the wizarding world, Bones manor was decorated quite simply. No large portraits that displayed the proud history of the family or statues that told of the great warriors of the Bones family. No, A simple dining table in the middle of a large room that could held fifty people if the time called for it. "Yes Susan?" Asked Amelia while she studied her niece. Susan was developing into a very beautiful young lady, and soon she would get requests to marry Susan off to the person who could cough up the most money. That was expected, but Amelia didn't want to do such things. If Susan was to marry, she would marry for love and not for some stupid contract.

"The trunks are transported by the elves and my own suitcase is ready." said Susan as she took a seat on her aunts right side. "Well done Susan" Said Amelia as she touched her niece's cheeks. "Will we come back here?" Asked Susan as she looked around the dining room. Amelia sighed and looked into Susan's light brown eyes. "Susan, we have both seen the signs that appeared the last few days. If we stay we might as well paint large targets on our backs. I don't know what Dumbledore is planning, but whatever it might be, it can't be good. He feels that everyone who is against his 'greater good' is a person who can bring his plans to ruins. Kingsley has agreed to help us and while we are asked to leave behind everything we have build here, we will return to reclaim what is us by right. That's why I have activated the Fidelius charm." Said Amelia as she hugged her niece.

Susan hugged her aunt back, feeling her aunt's tear drops falling on her head. Susan knew why her aunty was crying. Leaving everything behind, everything that she fought for and everything she had created. Her aunt was one of the more known and respected artist in her free times, and she could create anything she set her mind to. Paint, clay, metal. Her mind created everything.  
"Now get ready for the port-key trip, Susan" Said Amelia as she gave her niece a watery smile. Susan nodded and walked to the hallway where she put on a leather jacket before she grabbed her suitcase and sat waiting for her aunt to arrive.

Amelia came in a few minutes later, also wearing a muggle coat. Smiling to her niece, Amelia handed a bracelet to Susan and with the word 'Sunrise' both Bones ladies vanished from Bones manor. Bones manor was empty for a few minutes, before several house elves popped in, each wearing a toga with the Bones crest proudly on their left breast. "Bones ladies are gone. We be packing these stuff and pop to secure location" said the head house elf. The others nodded and started to pop around the place, taking with them everything that had any worth. Twenty minutes later they were done, and with one look around the house elves popped away. It would be close to ten years for the House elves to return to the home of their masters.

Amelia and Susan appeared in a empty ladies restroom. Shaking her head slightly to vanish the side effects of the port-key, Susan looked around. "Where are we?" Susan asked, her voice betraying her fear. "We are in a ladies restroom, and one of the many places where at the moment a muggle repelling charm is working to keep the muggles away." said Amelia as she escorted Susan out of the restroom. Susan's eyes almost fell out of her eye sockets and her mouth was wide open. "Heathrow?" She whispered as she looked around. The massive muggle population walked around, while airplanes taxied in and out to dock or to leave. Susan was taken from her shock of the moment by Amelia who took her to a bench and sat her down before she sat beside her. "Aunty, why here?" Asked Susan as she saw muggle families walking around with suitcases.  
"We are here to wait on some other people." said Amelia, ignoring her niece and looking around.

Susan looked at her aunt, hoping for more information, but she felt the bench shifting slightly and she looked to her right. She came face to face with the Slytherin Ice-queen, and beside the ice-queen came the ice-princess. "Daphne?" Susan asked, her voice betraying hope, fear and confusion. Daphne smiled for a second, before she took her neutral face again. "Hello Bones" Daphne Greengrass said. "Thought that might be you." Susan looked at Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister and for a second she could see a smile, before it to became a neutral face.  
"What are you doing here?" Susan asked, hoping to find some answers. "The same as you, running away from an oppressed government" Said Daphne. "What?" Susan asked. "But you're pure bloods, why would you run away?"

Daphne shook her head. "Always the puff, Susan. Do you think that I wanted to be in Slytherin?" Asked Daphne before she took Susan's hand. "I never wanted to be in the snake pit, with all those inbreed morons. Believing that their 'pure blood' is so perfect that they can get everything they want. I knew that if I wanted to survive, I had to pretend I was this cold hearted bitch." said Daphne as she held Susan's hand tightly.  
Daphne smiled, and moved her head in a 'look over there' motion. Susan looked and she saw a young boy playing with cards. He flipped one of the cards for about a second, but that second was all that was needed for Susan to see something very special about the playing cards. They moved.  
Looking at the head of the young boy, Susan suddenly spotted a house mate of her. Justin Finch Fletchly was sitting across her, playing with some cards.

Looking around, Susan suddenly found several other housemates, year mates and even people from Hogwarts that she had seen in passing. It was like a family get-together. There was Ernie Macmillan, checking a box where he pulled out half a sandwich. Cho Chang and Su Li eating some chicken wings rear a boy who could only be Terry Boot who was reading a newspaper before he threw it away. The three chasers from Gryffindor giggling about something in a magazine. Even more and more Hogwarts students were showing up.

"What are they doing here?" Susan asked, as she tore her face from a smiling Dean Thomas as he hugged Seamus Finnigan. "They are all running away, just like us" said Amelia as a man with a red overcoat sat down on her left side. Susan watched the man for several second before she recognised him. "Professor Summers?" Susan asked. A wink was all that she needed before she started to look around even closer.  
There, in the shadows of a large overhead that gave the time and place of arriving and departing planes, Susan could see the brown hair of Hermione Granger, who was talking with a blonde haired girl. Looking around she spotted a group or red heads that was focusing on one smaller redhead.

Knowing who to look for now, Susan looked around carefully but she couldn't see him. "Aunty, where is he?" Susan asked. Amelia smiled and rolled her eyes until Susan could only see white. "what?" Amelia repeated the movement, and Susan carefully looked up, seeing Harry Potter hanging on his broom with what looked like a muggle weapon in his hands. A flash, followed by a pop, was all what Susan could see before she was taken with her aunt and Professor Summers to a gate, where she checked in at gate 7M. The rest of the trip, Susan was only watching what was outside her window. Never knowing that Muggles could fly so high in a airplane, she found that the seat on her left side was occupied by her best friend. "HANNAH" Susan squealed as she hugged her best friend.

Harry smiled as he sat a few chairs in the back, with his girls. While Hermione needed to get used to flying on a broom, she was totally not afraid to step into an airplane and be transported thousands of miles to London for a retrieval mission. Professor Summers and headmistress Summers had agreed to give them some real life experience. Harry was in deep thoughts as he had fired his weapon once. His personal dart rifle was shrunken safely inside his pocket had his the auror from the british ministry, and Harry who knew that it was only a matter of seconds had fired it at the auror. Dawlish had been hit with the new modified port-key ammo, sending him to a very wet place. London zoo. Dawlish would have to explain why he was taking a dip into the penguin pool.  
Smiling, Harry held Ginny's hand as she smiled back. Ginny had promised to show him 'more of herself' his coming birthday, and via their bond Harry knew what she was meaning. He looked forward to seeing Ginny at her 'fullest'.


	17. Caught and a Weasley get together

"I want you out of that bed, and into my office now, missy" said Alexander Summers as he had burst into Harry's room where he and Ginny were about to do very naughty things with each other. "Harry, you will report to the headmistress office now."  
Harry nodded and threw back the blanked that had covered both his and Ginny's private parts.  
"Put some clothes on, you two" Said Alex as he covered his eyes with his hand, before he stepped outside the room. Harry sighed and reached for his boxers, but found them in the hands of his equally naked girlfriend. Ginny was amazing, proudly displaying her body and her assets. Ginny's breasts were a large B cup, maybe even a C cup. She began to show an amazing hourglass figure, despite the workout she did with the rest of the classes.  
"I'm waiting, you two" Said Alex as he stood outside. Harry sighed and looked at the portraits of his parents. "I blame you two" Harry said a she turned his back to his parents.

"Well, we weren't about to let you two have sex now, would we?" Said James as he held his arms crossed in front of him. "Even though we are dead, you will listen to us, young man" Said Lily as she stood like James, looking at Ginny and Harry who were putting on their clothes.  
When both teens were dressed properly, Harry looked at Ginny and kissed her quickly on her cheek before he left to the headmistress office. Ginny sighed and walked out of the room, and followed Alex Summers to his office.  
"Sit" Said Alex as he pointed to the single chair in his office. Ginny sat, not knowing what was coming, but prepared to live with it. Alan Richards entered the office and looked at Ginny. "There is always one of the students who starts early" he said with a small smile in his face. "Doc, we're having a problem here. Ginny here was about to have full on intercourse with Harry Potter. Something that we have avoided for the last years." Said Alex as he sat on top of his desk.

"Yes, you're talking about the rights of first, are you?" Asked the doctor, while he started to wave his wand and several symbols floated around Ginny. "While I don't mind that the students are having intercourse with each other, I DO have a problem with your current age, Ginny. You are thirteen, going on fourteen. Harry is almost fifteen years of age. Your best friends, Hermione and Luna are already fifteen and fourteen. So why do you have to jump Harry's bones now?" Asked Alex as he looked at the young redheaded girl. Ginny looked up at Alex, and their eyes met.  
"I need to feel like I belong somewhere. I'm to young to be married legally, yet my magic is recorded as Ginny Potter. My name is Ginny Potter when we take our OWL's and NEWT's, but I don't have any family name to speak of. You won't allow me to have sex with Harry, because of some fucked up reason, so you still let me be Ginny no name." Said Ginny as her tears fell down her face. Alex looked at Alan, hoping that there was a way out of this mess. He hoped it was, because Alex was not looking forward to allowing Ginny her ride with Harry. If he did so, he would have to allow it to all the other couples at Pacific Academy.

"Ginny. I know this must be hard for you, but I want you to understand that I cannot change the rules with a flick of my wand. Pacific Academy does houses students who are in a sexual relationship with each other, but those students are at least eighteen years of age. You are almost fourteen. You have four more years to enjoy the wonders of life, before you lose your maidenhood to some boy that you love." said Alex as he moved closer to Ginny. "Ginny, what you give to Harry, is more important than anything in the world. Harry loves you, as does Luna and Hermione. But if you move to fast, you will make mistakes that will damage your relation with Harry. That damage will never be repaired and it will always hunt you for the rest of your life." Ginny nodded her head, tears falling out of her eyes as the words from her professor hit her home. She knew the rules of Pacific Academy, she knew the laws of the Magical United States. She even knew the rules of first.  
"Professor?" Ginny asked, her tears falling free and her voice heavy with sorrow. "What will happen next?"

Alex held his head in his hands, never happy to discipline a student, but Ginny needed to know that this punishment was for her own good. Taking from his desk a book, he gave it to Ginny. She read the title, 'Biology for you and me'. "In this book you will study the whole human reproduction cycle, from conception to birth. After that we'll dive deeper in the subject, for there are a few bits and pieces missing that is very important for magical people." Said Alex as he let go of the book that Ginny now held. "Homework?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking at the professor. "Partially, you and Harry will sleep separate from each other for a whole month. You will sleep on the fifth floor, room 507." Said Alex as he saw the fear of losing Harry in Ginny's eyes. "Don't worry Ginny. Harry is equally punished, and has to sleep somewhere else. That means that Luna and Hermione will sleep together in that big bed of yours."  
Ginny sighed and nodded before she exited the office of Alex and found a quiet place to study that book.  
"Chapter one, Human Biology" mumbled Ginny as she took out a notepad and a pen and started to make notes of what she was reading.

Harry's trip to the headmistress office was a bit different. You see, ever since the first muggle plane had landed at JFK airport, the Weasley siblings had been housed at Pacific. Bill had been placed in the defence department and was learing how to teach curse breaking to the younger students, beside his work with the American branch of Gringotts. Charlie was working with professor Logan to introduce a new breed of animal to the classes.  
As for Fred and George, the twins were given a crash course of Pacific subjects and that led them to the advanced classes of Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Fred also took Runes as an extra course, while George took enchanting. Both the twins as Charlie and Bill took extra courses of defence against the dark now, the Weasley clan had cornered Harry and were shooting hexes and curses at him. "That's what you get for sleeping with my baby sister" Said Charlie as he shot a pale yellow hex at Harry who could only dodge. Fred and George had thrown in some extra prank magic, making Harry feel like he was walking on marbles and feel soon after. Jumping up, Charlie was about to hit him with a conjured spear before Harry vanished before their eyes.  
"Where is he?" Asked Charlie as he looked around. "Behind you" Said a voice and as Charlie turned around, he was hit with a massive magical power that sent him flying twenty feet.

Bill, Fred and George looked from Charlie to the person who hit Charlie so hard. Harry stood there, now ready to attack and holding the sword of Gryffindor. "Nice sword, Kid" Said Bill as he removed a small dagger like weapon from his pocket and removed the shrinking charm on it. The dagger grew until is was a full three foot long sword. "Wow, Bill. Where did you get that?" Asked one of the twins.  
"It's one of the primary weapons that you get when you are a curse breaker at Gringotts:" said Bill as he watched his brothers pull twin daggers from their belts. "Nicely done boys" Said Charlie as he came bach into the fight with his spear. The twins daggers were one feet long, and an inch wide, with some very carefully crafted signatures on them. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play" Said Harry as he started to focus while the Weasley siblings were surrounding him. Feeling a slight movement on his right, Harry twirled around, just as Charlie's spear pierces his previous place. Using his sword, Harry lowered the spear as he jumped and Charlie met Harry's feet, resulting in a knocked out Charlie on the ground. The second that he was standing again, Harry felt front and back moving. He jumped upwards, high enough for Fred and George to collide with each other.

Smiling at the twins who where on the ground, holding hands to their heads, Harry turned to look at Bill. Of all the Weasley brothers, Harry respected Bill the most. It was because Bill had such a good relation with Ginny that Harry knew that Bill could be trusted. "So what now?" Harry asked as he started to move sideways in a circle. Bill shadowed his movements step by step. "That depends on you Harry." Said Bill as he changed position, holding the sword in front of him. "What do you intend to do with my sister?"  
Harry smiled thinly. "I know for certain that she is very independent, and I can assure you that I will help her to the fullest of my power." Bill shook his head. "That's noble and such, but that's not what I meant. What are your intentions with her?"  
Moving in the opposite direction, and being mimicked by Bill, Harry started to smile more. "She and I are bound together via a soul bond. If she dies, I die. If I die, she dies. Hermione and Luna will also fall victim to that little problem. But to answer your question, My intentions are to marry her and growing old with her."

Bill smiled as he lowered his sword. "I find your answer acceptable for the moment. But let me make this clear, Harry. Boy-Who-Lived or not. If I find out that you made Ginny pregnant or had sex with her before she is married to you, I will cut off your balls and feed them to the Dragons that guard the Gringotts high value vaults."  
Bill redid the shrinking charm on his sword and placed the shrunken sword back into his pocket, before he waved his wand and woke his brothers up. "Ah damn. We lost?" Asked Charlie as he moved his jaw to see if Harry had kicked it loose.  
"No, I've tried to figure out what his intentions are for Ginny" Said Bill as he waved to Harry who went to the headmistress office. The Weasley brothers all started to talk about the fight while Harry made his way to Alexandra's office.  
"Enter" Harry heard Alexandra say from the other side of the door.

Harry opened the door and entered the office of Alexandra Summers, headmistress of Pacific Academy. In the office there were three people. First Alexandra herself, but there were two persons that Harry didn't knew so well. He had only seen one of them at Hogwarts. The cute redheaded girl with brown eyes and a cute, if a bit puffy face that looked at him with surprise and curiosity. The other lady was certainly at least twenty-five years older that the girl. "Ma'am" Harry said as he bowed to Alexandra. Alexandra smiled and pointed to a seat at her desk where Harry could stay. "So Harry" Said Alexandra before Harry could even explain why he was sent here, but knowing his parents, Harry knew that she knew about his and Ginny's little short adventure. And sure enough, Harry saw his mothers portrait looking at him. Trying to ignore his mother's gaze, Harry looked at Alexandra. "Harry, you were caught in bed with Ginny. You know what the punishment is for that. You are hereby ordered to follow master Wo Tan's classes of self discipline and you will sleep for a month in room 106, before you return to Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Also, look at the meaning of the rules of first. That is all"  
"Yes, Headmistress" said Harry as he stood and left the office before he sat on one of the benches that lined the hall. "Satisfied?" Harry asked, apparently to no-one. "I am" Said a voice.

Harry looked behind him. In the portrait of Bertrand the Bold, a man with arms as thick as a three hundred years old tree sat his mother. "Mum, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." said Harry as he started to walk again. "HARRY JAMES POTTER" Lily shouted. Harry stood still and looked at his mother who was now in a painting of the ark of Noah. "Yes, Mother?" Harry asked as he looked bored. "Sit down and let me explain something to you" Said Lily as she pointed to a bench near the painting. "The rules of first, as they are called are a set of rules that are as old as the age of magic itself. The first rule is that two adult magical persons can have intercourse, for the purpose of reproduction. The second rule is that a wizard can impregnate up to five witches, with the condition that each child of the wizard that is born is considered an equal member of the house. Third rule if that magic does not classify between muggleborn, halfblood and pure blood. Magic is magic. Fourth rule is that when intercourse if started for the first time, the witch and wizard are to be at each others side for three whole days."

Harry looked at his mother. "You mean that, if Ginny and I had have sex, we would have to spend three whole days together, in bed having sex?" Lily nodded, blushing remembering her own experience with James. A soft bang called her back from her happy place to find Harry on the floor, passed out. 'Poor boy ' Lily though. 'I bet he can't even hold a single shot of fire whiskey'. Lily smiled and left Noah's ark to find some help for her passed out son.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry had slept bad the entire month that he was separated from Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Because of the holiday's, both Harry and Ginny were in different parts of the castle, while Luna and Hermione were told by the headmistress that they could not deliver messages to either students.  
It also was because a charm had been cast on both Ginny and Harry, the moment that they separated from each other to get their punishment. The charm was designed to block any and all thoughts through soul bonded couples. So Harry and Ginny could not sent any messages or feelings of love and hope to each other. Thus giving them bad dreams and little sleep.  
While Harry and Ginny were reconnecting with each other and Luna was showing the campus to the students that had fled from Hogwarts and England, Hermione was working on controlling her ice powers. Ice master Pu-Wei Chang, a ice elemental from the far each and in distant lines connected with Cho Chang who was now following the tour with Luna, was teaching her how to utilise the powers of Ice.

"Miss Granger, the first thing you need to do is remember that anything you want to create in your mind, you can create with your element." Said Pu-Wei as he started his lecture. Hermione watched with rapt attention while she wrote down al that the master said. "Miss Granger, please do not see this as a test. To be so constricted in your posture, is to decrease your magical powers and your elemental powers" Said Pu-Wei as he lifted Hermione up from behind her desk. "But sir, I need to write this down, I need to ..." Hermione's words fell on deaf ears as Pu-Wei brought her towards the middle of the empty classroom. "Now, pay attention" Said Pu-Wei while he was standing with his arms wide open. Hermione looked at Pu-Wei and as she saw his moving she stared to feel colder.  
"One of the basics of being and ice elemental is the ability to lower the temperature of your surroundings. While wizards and witches have developed warming charms, a controlled temperature drop can save a lot of lives. It can also kill."  
Pu-Wei looked around him and smiled. The entire classroom was covered with a small layer of frost.  
"Frost, Miss Granger" Said Pu-Wei as she turned around with her mouth open. "What we do when we lower the temperature of our surroundings, is to connect with the water molecules in the air and freeze them. That will give you the lower temperature."

Hermione touched one of the layers of frost that was on a desk. "It's really cold" She said with surprise. "Of course it is, What ever did you think I was doing?" Asked Pu-Wei as he started to laugh. One thing that Hermione hated more than people hurting her friends, was being laughed at. "Stop it" Shouted Hermione as she waved her hand and a massive icicle shot from her hands and seconds before it impaled Pu-Wei, it bounced of a icy shield that Pu-Wei had created on his left arm. "Well done, miss Granger." said Pu-Wei as Hermione looked at the icicle that she had shot at him. "Oh Sir, I'm so sorry" Hermione began, but she held her voice in as Pu-Wei shook his hand. "Don't worry, miss Granger. This happens often. Now that we have a better understanding for your powers, let's try the emotional path."

While Hermione was working on her elemental power, Luna was leading the fled students where they would be sleeping for the moment.  
"As you are still used to house dorms, Pacific Academy has taken the liberty to house you in dorms based upon gender. While Hogwarts may have a dorm for each of your years, and Pacific Academy normally offers students their own room, we had to improvise for you. I know that many of you are tired of being questioned by our aurors for a month, but if what the predictions of Maria of the eyes are true, then we might have a larger problem than normal"  
"What do you mean Luna?" Asked Terry Boot. Terry was one of the Ravenclaw students who was a year above her when she was still in Hogwarts. "I mean that this might be the first stream of people that leave Hogwarts and the British Islands." Said Luna. She wanted to tell more but was pushed aside by a pretty Asian witch who opened the door to their new dormitory. "Thank you Loony" said the witch, but before she could even say another word the witch vanished from sight.

Many students looked at Luna Lovegood, who had her arm stretched out at the place where the witch had stood. "Luna? What did you do to Cho?" Asked Terry.  
"Oh, nothing much. She's just enjoying the feeling of emptiness in my portal realm" Said Luna with a serene smile, but those who knew Luna better could see a burning hatred for the witch who was trapped in Luna's portal realm. Making a motion with her hand, Luna created a portal ten feet above the ground where Cho fell from. With a scream and a mighty crash, Cho landed on the floor.  
"What was that?" Asked Cho as she held herself very close. The Patil Twins, Padma and Parvati came to Cho and helped her up. "Cho, it's better if you keep Luna's nicknames that you created for yourself." said Padma, but Cho threw the arms of Padma and Parvati of her and grabbed her wand. "Now you listen here, Loony" Said Cho as she waved her wand around. "I AM the Claw's princess, and you will answer to me. I can call everyone who I want to call. And YOU ARE LOONY" Shouted Cho to Luna, before she fired several curses at Luna.

Luna didn't dodge, but created Portals that absorbed the spells that Cho had fired. "Dance Bitch" Shouted Luna as she called upon her dual pistols. Soon Cho could only dodge as she was to busy dodging Luna's guns and a stray portal that shot her own spell at her to attack Luna again.  
Five minutes later, Cho was breathing heavy from al the dancing she was forced to do. "Anyone else?" Asked Luna, her guns still ready to strike.  
Nobody said anything, and so Luna escorted the students to their dorms. Leaving Cho Chang behind. Except for one person.  
Kneeling before Cho Chang, the adult smiled thinly. "Really? You had to do it?"  
Cho looked up and spotted a face hovering above her own. It was of that same man who had welcomed them at Pacific Academy. Alexander Summers or something like that. "I would have though that a former Ravenclaw student would know better than to attack a student who has been learning here for three years. It seems that even the best students of Ravenclaw can't hit a poor little witch who has the power to summon portals."

"She cheated" Shouted Cho in Alex face. "She cheated with those weird pistol things. I know that I could defeat her without those things."  
Alex looked at the downed witch. "You wouldn't last a minute against Luna. She has powers that you can't even comprehend, and you go on about being the 'princess of Ravenclaw'? A True Ravenclaw knows when to stop, you certainly don't know." Said Alex as he turned around and followed the rest of the students who were watching Alex and Cho talking.  
"He's right, you know" said a female voice and Cho turned around to face Harry Potter himself with a red headed girl on his side. "What do you know about that bitch?" said Cho as she stood up. Harry held out his hand to stop Ginny from doing something stupid. "Miss Chang, I can assure you that I have much more knowledge of what Luna can and cannot do. Please don't use such words at Pacific Academy again, or my dear Ginny here will have to teach you a lesson. Goodbye"

Harry walked passed Cho with Ginny on his arm, totally ignoring Cho Chang. Cho was not used to this. At Hogwarts, al she had to do was blink her eyes dramatically, and dozens of boys were at her call, ready to get anything she ever wanted. She had used that trick many times to get her position as 'Princess of Ravenclaw' in her first year and to maintain that position for all the years to come. It was quite sneaky and Slytherin worthy that she had stayed that way for those six years. Luckily, being the 'Princess of Ravenclaw' Cho had several followers, who followed anything she did, just to get the title for themselves. Luna Lovegood had been one of the few who didn't follow Cho around. Cho didn't like that so she began to bully Luna. Cho's followers also started to bully Luna, and even some started to steal her stuff. Cho only had to sit back and enjoy the ride while her loyal attack dogs hit Luna every chance they got. Now she was on the ground and beaten by LUNA LOVEGOOD of all people. And now that boy with that red bitch had the dare to tell her not to do something?

With a scream Cho waved her wand and several curses flew towards Harry and Ginny. Both could only dodge the curses that came towards them, and while Cho was fast, Harry and Ginny were faster. Harry and Ginny vanished in flames as Ginny brought them to safety seventeen feet away.  
"Bitch didn't listen, now did she?" Said Harry as he held Ginny back who had covered her arms in flames. Looking at his girlfriend/soulmate, Harry spoke mentally to Ginny. _"Gin, do not attack her in front. She's weaker on her left side."  
_Ginny nodded and as Harry shot a wave of compressed air at Cho, Ginny flame-teleported On Cho's left side. The side where Cho had to duck as Harry's air shot would have hit her right side if she didn't dodge. Quickly grabbing Cho's wand, Ginny started to slowly burn the small piece of wood to ashes. It would have if there wasn't a terrifying scream coming from somewhere else in the castle.

"Hermione" Harry and Ginny said to each other, and without a further look to Cho both students ran towards where Hermione was. Cho was left alone, holding a wand that was partially burned. It all became to mush for her and Cho fainted there on the floor, right as Alex and Luna appeared out of the emergency Dormitories. "Professor, I'll go to Hermione, make sure that Alan and Evelyn are on standby" Shouted Luna as she started to run.

It maybe took several second for Harry and Ginny to reach Hermione with their special methods of traveling, but those seconds were more than enough for Hermione to do some massive damage. Master Pu-Wei was half frozen in a block of ice, her own mother who had spooked Hermione was frozen in a block of ice, and Hermione was trying, without success to remove the ice.  
"Hermione" Harry shouted as he came out of vapour travel. He had to duck as a icicle almost pierced his heart. "Holy shit" Harry mumbled as he watched the chaos in the unused classroom. Ginny came out of flame travel and looked around. "She all did this?" She asked as Harry released a gust of wind to prevent Ginny from being pierced. "Yeah, and she's losing control. Look at how she tries to hold it back." said Harry as he pointed at Hermione who held her hands against her own body to prevent any more outbursts.

Luna came out of one of her personal portals, and Hermione was looking at her best friends in great fear. "Help me" She pleaded before she fell on the floor, her arms holding her upper body up.  
"Luna, Ginny. Get them out of here" said Harry as he pointed to both master Pu-Wei and Hermione's mother. "Get them to the hospital wing, and tell Alan and Eve that Hermione is needing a special bed to restrain her powers."

Luna and Ginny nodded and as they left with the two frozen victims, Alex and Alexandra came running in the classroom. Because the floor was covered with clear ice, both the headmistress and the defence against the dark arts teacher slipped and slide thought the entire room before they collided with the wall on the other side of the room. "Never knew they were in for ice-skating" Said Harry as he looked at Hermione. Her arms and hands began to show signs of Frostbite, and knew that he had to handle fast before Hermione would die. "You two" Harry shouted at the teacher twins. "Cast incendio on me, now" Shouted Harry as he started to create a whirlwind around himself. Seeing what Harry wanted to do, Both Alex and Alexandra began to cast the charm on Harry's whirlwind. The whirlwind took up the two streams of fire and instead of a water sprout, the flames and Harry's whirlwind created a fire sprout. The fire sprout moved slowly to Hermione, melting all the ice that was forming around Hermione's body. It took several minutes, but Hermione was finally free of the ice that was building up outside of her body. dispersing the firesprout, Harry kneeled before Hermione, and seeing that she was breathing but unconscious, picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, followed closely by both Alex and Alexandra Summers


	19. Training and duel

Master Wo Tan and Master Pu-Wei were looking at the young girl in bed. "And you are sure it all began to go wrong the moment her mother brought her OWL results?" Asked Wo Tan. "Yes" said Pu-Wei. "I am certain that she lost control of her powers and as she started to shoot freezing blasts towards anyone who would come closer. Her mother only got a small doses of a frost blast, while I was hit with almost a full one."  
Harry looked at the young girl in bed. They were in the hospital wing at Pacific Academy, where Hermione Granger was resting in a special designed bed that supressed your magical powers. "Can you please not talk about what had happened in front of us?" Asked Harry as he tried to control the raging storm he was feeling inside. There was always some sort of problem with these elemental powers.

Master Wo Tan looked at Harry. "Young man, we talk where we like, and If you don't like the way we talk, maybe you need to sit this one out. After all, you are only children" The next moment, both master Wo Tan and Pu-Wei were blasted through the granite wall of the hospital wing as Harry had released his powers. "You back of now, before I'll hand you over to Ginny and Luna. Then we'll see who is a child." Shouted Harry.  
The masters were twenty meters in the hallway leading to the newly created duelling room in the castle. "Fine kid, I hope you have said your prairs" shouted Pu-Wei as he charged up his ice powers. "Oh I have. Have you?" Asked Harry before he shot a powerful reducto at Pu-Wei's hand and smashed the Chinese left hand that as encased in ice. Shooting another reducto at the right hand, Harry was almost sorry to see the ice master go, but before his reducto hit his target, it was blocked by a shield from Zacharias Smith, one of the Hufflepuff students that 'escaped' Britain.

"Get out of the way, kid. This has nothing to do with you" said Harry as he started to focus his powers. "Oh But it does, do you really think that Pacific Academy is safe from Dumbledore?" Asked Zacharias as he waved his wand at the blown of hand of master Pu-Wei. Both he and Master Wo Tan started to change shape. They grew smaller and soon Harry was faced with three students from Hogwarts. Harry knew the student right on sight. The red hair was a dead give away, as was the blonde hair. "Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin, working together. How charming." snarled Harry as he reached for his wand.

"Two questions before I blast you all to pieces, how did you do the ice thing and where are the real professors?" Asked Harry as he pointed his wand at the three. Ron, being the stupid Gryffindor of course had to answer. "Somewhere only we know" said Ron as he fired of a blasting spell. _"Ginny, sent help to the hospital wing, we have intruders"_ sent Harry through his bond with Ginny while he dodges the blasting curse. Soon Harry was defending the hospital wing and while he was able to remove Zacharias Smith from the fight, Ron and Draco seemed to be a quite good team. "Give it up Potter" Snarled Draco as he threw a bone breaking spell. Harry dodged the spell but was left open for Ron to fire of a bludgeoning curse. Harry felt the heat coming as the curse almost hit him, but before it actually hit Harry's head, it was absorbed by a black portal.

"Sorry we're so late" said Ginny as she stood next to Luna who opened a new portal and shot the bludgeoning curse back at Ron. "Ginny" Ron shouted as he dived down. The curse passed over him and struck the wall, blasting it to several small pieces. "What are you doing here?' asked Ron who got up on his legs. "I live here, you idiot" shouted Ginny as she released a massive fireball that caught Ron's leg. Dropping his wand, Ron grabbed his leg trying to ease the pain. Draco looked at Ginny with a fear that he seldom had shown but that fear was soon replaced with pain as Harry jumped up and landed a heavy kick to his stomach. The Harry shot his leg up, kneeling Draco in the face and making him fall backwards on the floor. "Restrain them and Throw veritaserum in their throats" said Harry as he tried to relax.

An applause was heard from behind a wall and suddenly everything started to fade away. "Well Done Harry" said Alex as he stepped from behind a wall.  
"Thanks professor. I now understand fully why we have these training routines. How's Hermione?"  
Alex summers smiled as his student looked around in the magical room. "Harry, Hermione will make a full recovery. Now tell me, how did you know that those weren't the real Masters Tan and Wei?"  
Harry sighed. "I just didn't know consciously. It's just a feeling of instinct that activated whenever I'm in a stressful situation."  
"Never the less Harry, you did good. I want you to talk to the Weasley twins, and ask them anything about Hogwarts. Corridors, hallways, secret passage ways. Anything."  
Not understanding the reason for the questioning Harry nodded and left to find the Weasley twins. It was quite easy. Follow the laughter.

Alex watched Harry leaving the dungeon where several magical simulator rooms were build. Several times in the history of Pacific Academy, these simulators were used by those who had a large part to play in history. Alex knew that tomorrow, Harry would be using these simulators on a weekly base, to discover the whole layout of Hogwarts. Thanks to Remus and Sirius, Alex and Alexandra had taken the liberty to file Hogwarts in the magical simulator computer and simulate large portions of it. But tomorrow, Harry would begin his training to take out Hogwarts detection grid for magical entities inside the castle. Closing the program, Alex watched as Luna and Ginny were dueling simulated aurors. Three aurors were fighting Ginny who had to use her fire to keep them away, while Luna worked on her moving targets. Both girls had shown at the Quidditch world cup that they could do this shit, if they got better training. That was what these rooms were for. Training.

"How are they doing?" asked Alex to Elena Dimitri. Elena was the language teacher at Pacific Academy, but what she also did was working with students who had been selected by the American ministry to 'provide valuable intelligence to protect the state security'.  
In plain words, these students were chosen to collect stuff that the enemy needed to work with. Removing that stuff meant that the enemy would work less efficient.  
"They are doing alright. They've adopted a system where Ginny distracts the guards and Luna takes them out. I'd like to see how they would work against a overwhelming force of attacking wizards."  
Alex nodded and left Elena to move to an empty place where several house elves were working.  
"Hello Professor sir" Said one of the little elves and Alex smiled back as the elves continued to work. "How are things going?" Asked Alex to the elf who had greeted him. "We are almost finished with setting up the laboratory. According to Professor Summers, the terror twins could come up with some good products that can be used to battle any force."

Alex smiled and nodded before the elf returned to work. "Yeah. That they will." In the month or so that they Weasley twins had come to Pacific, there was not a day when there wasn't someone being pranked. Either one of the teachers was the target or one of the students who remained at school.  
Walking up the stairs, Alex watched as Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang were fighting hand to hand combat, under instructions of master Wo Tan. Pu-Wei was overseeing the fight between Susan Bones and Seamus Finnigan, with Susan clearly taking the advantage.  
Smiling slightly, Alex moved further from the training hall that Pacific's great hall had become. Each and every student here at Pacific Academy had been chosen for a certain goal in life. Now that dozens of students were coming in extra, Pacific had started to do training exercises, basic combat training and competitions to see who would move to Black Forrest institute in Canada, Yellowstone Park Academy, Lincoln Academy and those who would stay at Pacific Academy.

Seeing his sister moving towards him, Alex smiled. His smile faded from his face as Alexandra showed him a letter from Professor McGonagall. Reading it, Alex made a turn and returned into the great hall and walked to the staff table. With his back to the staff table, Alex watched as every student looked at him for any news.  
"Students. We received a letter from Professor McGonagall today, concerning your placement at Pacific Academy. Let me read it to you."  
Alex opened the letter and started to read.

"_Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
We, certain members of the staff have taken a stand against Headmaster Dumbledore's actions in the last several weeks and find ourselves in need of assistance.  
Last week, the headmaster has placed certain members of his militant order, the order of the phoenix in highly placed positions in the ministry. We don't know what is going on, or why. We ask that you allow several staff members who fear for their life here at Hogwarts to find shelter near your location.  
Sincerely hoping to hear from you._

Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house."

"That's odd" said a voice from the back of the hall, and everybody turned to see Hermione Granger walking in the great hall, with Harry at one side and Luna at the other.  
"What's odd, miss Granger?" Asked Alexandra who had also listened to the letter. "Professor McGonagall, she normally signs her letters with her title. That of Deputy Headmistress" said Hermione as Harry conjured a chair for her to sit on.  
"What's she doing here?" Asked a voice and several students turned around to see Ernie Macmillan pointing at Hermione. "She's getting better, that why she's here." said Harry as he stepped forward, a snarl in his voice as he looked at Ernie with loathing. Of all the students from Hogwarts, Cho Chang and Ernie MacMillan had been among the most hostile against Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Harry had no idea why, but today he would change that. "I've had enough of your behaviour, Ernie" Snarled Harry as he withdrew his wand. "If you think that you are better than me, prove it" Said Harry, pointing his wand at the duelling ring that was standing vacant on the side.  
"Fine, let's get this show on the road" Said Ernie as he dragged Hannah Abbott with him. "Hannah's my second. Who's yours?"

Harry looked at Ernie, who had suddenly the impression that Harry was sizing him up. "Nobody" Harry claimed as he stepped towards the duelling ring. "Nobody? How are you going to duel them?" Asked Ernie. Holding out his hand, Harry started to use his wind powers to lift the duelling ring to the centre of the great hall, and moments later, the sides were filled with eager students who wanted to see this battle. Alex stepped forward, holding in front of him a piece of paper. "We are here together to see the duel between Harry James Potter and Ernest 'Ernie' Macmillan. Both have agreed who their seconds are and from this moment forth, there will be no-one entering the ring. Know that any curses that are used to inflict serious harm to each other will be met with punishment, according to the severity of the cast spell." Alex held his wand up high and sweeped downwards, creating a silver screen between the fighters. "The moment that the screen falls, you may begin."

Harry watched as Ernie stood there, ready to show the watchers that he was a grand wizard. Harry smiled and removed his wand from his wand holster. Ernie had removed it from his back pocket, and stood ready to attack. Harry took his standard position, one he had trained in many dueling class lessons. The silver screen shimmered and fell. Harry's started casting a shield charm as Ernie started to attack. Knowing his power with the shield charm, Harry let Ernie tire himself out. The moment that Ernie's barrage of spells faltered, was the moment that Harry removed his shield and started to cast stunners and disarming spells, while Ernie was forced to rely on his shield charm. Luckely for Harry, Ernie's shield charm was not that powerful as his own. After five stunners, directed at a single point, Harry broke through Ernie's shield with a disarming charm, leaving Ernie on the floor, panting heavy and with his wand in Harry's hand. "NEXT"Harry shouted as he looked at Hannah Abbott. She shook her head and gave Harry her wand, as a signal for surrender. Bowing to Hannah, Harry gave her back her own wand and Ernie's wand. Moving towards the still down Ernie, Harry started to look into Ernie's eyes. "You gonna tell me why you are suck an pain in the ass, or am I going to use Veritaserum" Asked Harry as he held out a glass vial with a liquid inside.

Ernie swallowed and nodded, before he started to explain that he had a certain expectancy from Pacific Academy and it's students. He had heard stories about it and couldn't believe them. So he had taken this personality that he would question everything that went on around here, including Harry and his girls. "Don't do that again" said Harry as he took the vial with liquid and poured it into his mouth. "Water with lemon taste. Just love it" said Harry as he left the ring, laughing.  
"That was not Veritaserum?" Ernie asked, as he stood up. Still shaking his head, he turned towards Hermione and Luna. "No, it was not. You, Ernie, just got pranked" Said Luna as she helped Hermione up and walked her back to the hospital wing.  
Ginny meanwhile, took a different route and added a mark on a wall, near the trophy room.  
The tally that she was counting was how many times Harry had won in a duel. So far, Harry had won seventy times and lost only five times. Smiling, Ginny sat down as some of the dueling memories of Harry against an opponent flashed through her mind.

Sighing deeply, Ginny fell totally in love with Harry again.


	20. A warning to the world

Harry was running from the stunners that were shot at him from the wands of the Hogwarts defenders. Seeing a corridor several meters away, Harry started to use his wind power to give him more speed and started to walk on the wall itself, just to avoid the stunners and other dangerous spells that Snape, Dumbledore and others fired at him. Seeing an opening, Harry jumped right through the barrage of spells that missed him with inches to spare. As Harry kept running, he got a message that the targets had been retrieved via an ear piece that Alex Summers had charmed to work with magic. "Harry, the runners are moving towards the gate. Keep them busy" Said Alex as he made his way to the gates of Hogwarts that were blown open by some very impressive explosion from the Weasley twins.  
"Okay, I'll try something new then" said Harry as he moved towards a window and shooting some piercing hexes, Harry jumped through the window that was overlooking the northern mountains.

Falling several feet, Harry activated his power to allow him to glide on the air. Using his arms, Harry glided to a window on the third floor, where he broke a window and landed inside. As Harry landed, he sent out a passive magic pulse, giving him the location of several aggressors who were coming for him. "Any time now" Muttered Harry in his ear piece. Seeing that his backup wasn't coming, Harry decided to do a little house decoration. Blasting curses shot from his wand and wandless hand as the rubble created a blockade for his attackers. "Here I am" said a voice, and Harry smiled as he saw Luna opening a door. "Did you get it?" Asked Harry as he closed the door and sealed it with a double locking charm. Luna nodded. "The first of the five stones that Dumbledore uses to monitor Hogwarts students and staff." luna said as she showed Harry the purple-grey stone that was humming softly. "Well done, Luna. Where are the other stones?" Harry asked as the door was being hit with spells. "Come with me" said Luna as she opened a portal and jumped in. Harry jumped in right before the portal closed and the door was blasted open, revealing Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. "Where are they" snarled Snape as he scanned the room with his eyes.

Luna and Harry popped out a portal, and Harry had to keep his balance as he was standing on the roof of Hogwarts. Looking at all directions, Harry relaxed his thoughts and sending a small pulse of passive magic, he soon located the stone they were after. The stone, was a square stone, maybe a feet long and wide that was stuck to the castle outer wall with a strong sticking charm. Feeling the stone trying to influence his actions, Harry forced down his occlumancy shields to prevent the stone getting a grip on him. "Luna keep on guard" said Harry as he started to float down to the stone and with some hard magical work, did Harry remove the stone from it's hiding place. Floating back upwards, Harry saw that Luna was standing by with a portal to transport the stone to Pacific Academy. "Not yet Luna, Said Harry as he removed the four tracking charms that were on the stone. The last tracking charm was very hard to break, but Harry succeeded in doing so. Sending the stone to Pacific, Harry and Luna jumped of the roof, and both grabbed their brooms before they left.

Zacharias Smith, Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode blasted through the door that connected the roof to the rest of the school. "Where are they" Shouted Zacharias. "There they are" Shouted Ron as he started to fire spells at the retreating broom riders.  
"Forget it" said Millicent as she lowered her wand. "They are to far away to hit" Snarling, Zacharias threw his wand on the floor. "Damn them" he shouted as his first job as Hogwarts protector ended in a failure. A small beeping signal from Ron's pocket alerted them that a new breach in security was underway. "Where is it, Weasley?" asked Millicent as she looked around. "Courtyard, main entrance" said Ron as he took a deep breath. "I'm tired, I can't go on like this" moaned Ron as he, Zacharias and Millicent started to move towards the main entrance.  
It took several minutes before Ron and his group had reached the courtyard, and when they entered they could see all other 'defenders of Hogwarts' standing as still as a rock. Sparks from small fireworks flew around, while other fireworks were shooting through the air.

"This is Fred and George's doing" said Ron as he waved his hand to remove some of the sparks. That was a mistake. As soon as Ron had lowered his hand, several fireworks came towards him and showered him in sparks. "Fuck" Shouted Ron, covering his head with his hands. Feeling something wrong, Ron tried to move, but found out that he couldn't move a single muscle.  
Looking at the fireworks that was still shooting sparks, Alex Summers paused the simulation, while he looked at the Weasley twins. In some sort of weird accident, they found the perfect distraction and possible elimination tools. The sparks from the fireworks were designed that anyone they hit would freeze to stone in a couple of second for fifteen minutes. And there was nothing that they could do about it.  
"Well done, boys. The simulation was a success." Said Alex as he shook the twins hands. Waving his hand as Luna and Harry as they exited the simulator, Alex nodded to the Terror Twins to vanish the fireworks.

Smiling, the twins raised their wands and used a simple duplication charm to vanish the fireworks and sparks. "You know, I never understood why you use a duplication charm to vanish stuff, doesn't a vanishing charm work better?" Asked Alex.  
"Normally it does." Said one of the twins. "But we found several charms in the library that are very useful for this kind of work." said the other twin. "How so?" asked Alex as he lead them to the stairs and back into Pacific Academy. "You never thought about using charms then what they were made for right?" asked one of the twins, probably Fred as they reached the Great Hall. "Well, we have good charm classes and such, but now you talk about it. I guess not." Said Alex.  
"And that's exactly why we did what we did." Said the other twin. "If we continue with the same old charms we all know and love, that doesn't do us any good now will it? Why using a vanishing charm to vanish something, if we can duplicate it with the spell that is used to vanished stuff."

"You gonna have to explain that for me" said Alex as he sat down at a table in the great hall. The great hall was not quite full, but there were several students and staff sitting there, eating and discussing various items. Including the successful retrieval from Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Dora Vectors Cousin, Professor Septima Vector.  
"We all know the incantation for vanishing and duplication." Said George as he started to explain.  
"What we did was training ourselves with several spells to say the opposite. The vanishing spell is such a spell. Instead of saying 'Evanesco' we say 'Geminio' and our items that we charmed ourselves vanish. If another wizard tries to vanish them, they will end up multiplying them."

Before Alex could ask any more questions, they heard a terrifying scream as Harry, who had returned earlier to have some lunch in the great hall, fell down on his knees, holding his head between his arms. "Harry" Shouted Ginny who came running towards him, as was Hermione and Luna. The girls tried to keep Harry firmly on the ground, but it was no use, as Harry shook their hands of him. "Get out of my way" Shouted Alan Richards as he came in with Alexandra and Gabriella behind him. Kneeling down, Alan and Alexandra shot stunners at Harry who collapsed on impact with the stunners. "What is happening?" Asked Ginny as she held Harry's hand in her own and squeezing it with worry. "I don't know, the castle alerted me that something was coming and ha to do with Harry." said Alexandra as she watched Alan working on Harry. "I need to get him to the hospital wing, now" Said Alan as he cast a levitation charm on Harry's body, and saw to his utter amazement that the charms had no effect on Harry. "Alexandra, the charm refused." Said Alan awestruck. "That has never happened before" Said Gabriella softly as she kneeled down near Harry's head and opened his eyes.

In Harry's mind, the earth was a wasteland of rubble. A lone figure stood in front of a once mighty castle that Gabriella had known so well. Pacific Academy was nothing more than a large pile of rubble. "How?" She asked as she looked around. "This is the future where I came from. My parents once told me that life on this planet started to fail when the fake lord of light came to power." Said the figure to Gabriella, as she turned around. She was dressed in black, and held a familiar wand close in her hand. "My great-grandfather owned this wand, and used it to protect many people who would have died in vain if he didn't sacrifice himself. My grandfather was born two weeks before he died." Lifting the black hood, Gabriella came face to face with "Luna?"  
"No, My great-grandmother was Luna Potter-Lovegood. I am Arianna Potter" Said the witch as Gabriella looked closer. She could see that while resembling Luna Lovegood, this girl wasn't her. She had blond hair with a streak of red colour through her hair, and brown eyes that, if Gabriella saw correctly, had once sparked with life and joy, but were now dull and lifeless.

"What happened?" Asked Gabriella as she pointed towards the surrounding buildings. "It is the year 2221. The age of magic as you know is over. Muggles have developed ways to suppress magical development, after the so called leader of the light, killed the Queen of England and her family to take over as 'Emperor Dumbledore the first'. "Dumbledore?" Asked Gabrielle as Arianna waved the same wand that Harry once wielded in his school years at Pacific Academy. Suddenly Gabriella was drawn into an illusion of what happened in the world. Here, she saw more and more people taking refuge as Dumbledore's army took over the world. First it was the French, then Belgium and the Netherlands. Then Spain and Portugal. Then it started to move land inwards, leading all the way to Moscow.  
When finally fighters from the Chinese Magical community started to respond to the threat of Dumbledore's massive magical army. The muggle community rose up as one and started to fight back. Millions were killed in the following years, but slowly but surely, did Dumbledore lose control of ´his´ empire. Using a very dangerous ritual, Dumbledore summoned the bodies of his followers and animated them before he marched to the front of the battle lines. The animated followers were cut down by the might of the muggle army, but eventually it was Dumbledore who won the war.

America responded with the force of thousand exploding suns and released it´s massive nuclear weapons. Hundreds of nuclear missile's were sent at the former European union. Several missiles were shot at a remote place in the north of Scotland. Right where Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was located. With an enormous explosion, did the school cease to exist, but the magic that surround Hogwarts retaliated and via the Ley-lines that connected Hogwarts with the earth, sent out an massive wave of energy that created earth-quakes, volcano eruptions and massive tsunami's all over the world. The American government soon 'discovered' that there were wizards and witched in the world, who according to the CIA were 'responsible for the massive damage to our planet'  
It set out to kill every magical being, starting with the wizards and witches. Soon it was Vampires, Elves, Centaurs, Mermaids, Goblins and Giants. The earth is also covered with a fine dust that would slowly kill any magical being.  
"NO, please no" Cried Gabriella as the illusion ended. "I can't believe it. I just can't"

"Believe it" Said Arianna as she moved forward. Her wand slowly crumbling into ash. "The first thing you need to do is to give my Great-Grandfather and his bonded, advanced magical combat training. Then they must release the dragon of the sea and finally, in the year 2001 you must go to war. If you don't do as I suggested, then what I've shown you will come to pass" Said Arianna as she slowly started to crumble to dust, just like her wand.  
"What is happening to you?" Asked Gabriella as he pointed to the dust that was leaving her. "I am nothing more than a message for you, Gabriella. For vampires will remember. You always have" Said Arianna as she faded to dust. Looking around again, she found herself in her own body, with Harry still in front of her.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Asked Alexandra as Alan waved his wand over her. "I will be. But right now I need a pensieve to show you all what I've seen." Said the deputy headmistress as she slowly rose on her feet. "To all students who are here, take note that Tomorrow Classes will start with a heavy dose of Defence against the dark arts" Announced Gabriella as she picked up Harry from the ground and carried him to the hospital wing, closely followed by Alan, Alex, Alexandra and Harry's bonded. Placing him in a bed, Gabriella smiled softly as Harry's girls came to sit around him. "Make sure you take good care of him" Said Gabriella as she made her way to the headmistress office.  
"We will" said Hermione as she watched the Deputy leave the hospital wing, followed by almost everyone of the staff.

In Alexandra's office the memory of her chat with Arianna was duplicated and displayed on a projection pensieve.  
"We need to do something" said Filius Flitwick, as he watched the castle he had become to love being nothing more than a pile of stone. "I Agree, but how do we do that?" Asked Minerva McGonagall as she saw the damage to the world in the memory.  
"We follow Arianna's advice" Said Remus Lupin as he looked at the replaying loop of the memory. "We go to war" 

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen is the second story.  
One more to go.  
It will be posted when it's ready.  
And when is it ready? I don't know because I don't have any inspiration at the moment.  
SimplyRV


End file.
